


Achievement Huntersona: Into the TV

by Caramellody



Category: Persona 4 RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Death, Gen, Lots of it, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Swearing, alternate endings, as of 11/14 this story will be rated M, cause thats persona, descriptions of body horror, mentions of contraversial topics in the fandom, minor deaths, note that some relationships can be formed over time, oh yeah ray's here all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 40,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramellody/pseuds/Caramellody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Gavin, waking up in a lucid dream-like state in random places was normal. But when his friends begin to go missing, It's probable that the new show called the "Midnight Channel" might have something to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation: Velvet Room

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the start of what will probably be the longest story I've made, This will be update slowly (at least until code and error is finished). also warning, this is a persona 4 based story (meaning some events and fights ,though altered to fit the AH guys, will contain big spoilers to the final bosses in the actual game) if anyone doesn't want the game to be spoiled, I strongly recommend not reading this.

_Gavin woke up, he turned around realizing he wasn't in the office anymore. “W-wait a minute, where in the world am I?”_

_He looks up, and notices two people, a man with a fairly long nose (longer than Gavin’s to his surprise) and a woman with silver hair and bright golden eyes. Mr. Long nose man looks up at him. “Welcome to the Velvet room. My name is Igor, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”_

_"Oh."_

_Igor continued, "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," he pauses, "Now then, why don’t you introduce yourself?"_

_Gavin looked around to see if anyone else was here, when he realized that he was the only one (other than Ms. Silver haired, golden eyes lady) he decided to reply,_

_"Gavin. Gavin Free."_

_Igor nodded and turned to the silver haired lady, "This is Margret, and she will be accompanying us throughout your journey."_

_Margret waved to Gavin, "It's nice to meet you."_

_Gavin stays silent, but waves back at her._

_"You are probably wondering why you are here, are you?" Igor then said._

_"Yea. Actually. I should be probably going, I kind of have a job..."_

_"We know." Margret states, "You are here because you are the only hope."_

_Gavin looks at her, dumbfounded._

_Igor looked at him, "You are going to go through some hard times, many things won’t make sense at first. But you will slowly figure it out."_

_"I have no idea what you’re talking about..."_

_Margret just smiled, "you'll understand soon. But for now, just let the pieces fall into place."_

_Igor nodded at this statement, "until we meet again."_

_"Wait! No! You guys didn't explain **ANYTHING**! What’s going to happen? Mr. Long nose guy? Margret?" Gavin exclaimed as his vision began to blur._

* * *

 

"Gavin."

 

"Uhhhh."

 

"Gavin? Are you okay?"

 

"Uhh, who?"

 

"GAVIN!"

 

"GAH!"

 

Gavin opened his eyes. "I'm back at the office..."

 

He turned around and saw woman with blonde hair looking at him.

 

"Barbara?"

 

"Yes Gavin?"

 

"What happened?"

 

"I don’t know. You fell asleep at the end of the podcast."

 

Barbara held out her hand, Gavin soon realized he was sitting on the floor. He decided to take her hand, and get up. As soon as he let go, he began getting a headache.

 

"Gavin? What happened? You don’t look well."

 

He shook his head, "no...It’s fine. I wasn't feeling well since this morning" he lied.

 

"Oh, okay then. I guess I’ll see you later then."

 

"Yeah. Bye barb."

 

Barbara left the set as well as everyone else. Gavin was the last one there. As he started to walk away, he remembered Igor’s words,

 

_"You are going to go through some hard times, many things won’t make sense at first. But you will slowly figure it out."_

 

And then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Gavin was woken up once more with tug on his shoulders. And when he looked up he saw a worried Geoff.

 

"Gavin."

 

"Yes Geoff?"

 

"We need to talk."


	2. Operation: Survive the Rest of the Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Geoff and Gavin causes suspicion of the most recent news.

Geoff pulled Gavin aside, "look dude, what the hell is going on with you?"

 

"What are you talking about Geoff? I've been doing top?"

 

"No you haven't Gavin. You've been falling asleep during **_Let's Play's_**. Michael and Ryan have to drag you out of the room because you snore right into the mic."

 

"R-really? Why did no one tell me?"

 

"..."

 

"Geoff? What's going on?"

 

"We were going to tell you, but then the news came on..."

 

Gavin was still so confused, "Geoff?"

 

"It may sound stupid, but they found a person. Dead. Hanging from a telephone pole."

 

Gavin looked at Geoff like he was making something up. "Look, you may be trying to scare me, but its not working."

 

"I'm not joking dude! It’s all over the news."

 

"Geoff’s right dude, we saw it." A new voice said.

 

Gavin turned around. "Ray? You too?"

 

"What do you think? I saw the newscast with my own two eyes."

 

"It's just that...I don't know, someone dead hanging from a telephone pole sounds really morbid to be real. It's got to be some kind of joke right?"

 

"Well, that was what we thought..." said yet another new voice.

 

Gavin turned around once more, "Ryan, please don't tell me you're believing in all that..."

 

"You'd be surprised by the overwhelming amount of footage they have about the guy." Ryan said, "They just took the body down about an hour ago, but it was there and no one knows why."

 

Gavin soon realized that the three were not kidding. "So it really is true huh? There’s a dead guy hung on top of a telephone pole..."

 

"Yeah...also have you noticed the weather lately?"

 

Gavin looked at the mustached man l, "what are you talking about Geoff?"

 

"I'm talking about how fucked up the weathers been lately. One day it’s sunny, then it rains and then a fog that’s thick as dicks just comes out."

 

"Hmm, I probably haven’t noticed it."

 

"How could you have NOT noticed it?" Ray said. "The changes are radical."

 

" I don’t know, I just haven’t noticed it."

 

"Well...whatever. Just get back to work."

 

Everyone goes back to their stations and finish their work for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here's chapter 2. also a pretty short chapter. But don't worry, chapter 3 will be significantly longer. ^.^


	3. Operaton: Know More About this Midnight Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds out about the Midnight Channel and finds the crime scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that there is a section of dialogue in this chapter that comes from the game, I only added Gavin's dialogue to it to make it as close to one of his dreams as possible.  
> Note two: school starts next week, and that means uploads will start to lower down. starting next week, I will be uploading a chapter every other week just to have a backlog of chapters.

Once Gavin finished his work for the day, he left the office. He met up with his girlfriend Meg who drove them both home.

 

While they were driving home, Gavin noticed a street, completely blocked by yellow 'do not cross' tape. When they got closer, he noticed the location had a decently tall telephone pole.

 

"So it really was true..."

 

"Yeah." Meg said, replying to Gavin’s comment. "I did some research about it for The Know, turns out he was really popular on YouTube. No one knows how he died or how he ended up in the telephone pole, but many people say it’s probably suicide, which just sounds terrible."

 

"Yeah..." Gavin says, still looking at the crime scene. There was silence in the car until Meg brought up another topic.

 

"...on another not so depressing note, have you heard of the midnight channel?"

 

"The midnight what?"

 

"The Midnight Channel." Meg said, smiling at Gavin and then quickly turning back to look at the front of the car, "it’s apparently a show that comes up on rainy midnight's, apparently this show shows a person’s soulmate or something like that."

 

"Their soulmate?" Gavin repeated in confusion.

 

"Well, that’s what they say. I haven’t checked it for myself." She said laughing nervously.

 

"That’s okay. I don’t really see myself looking at that anyway." He said, smiling at Meg.

 

"Gavin..."

 

* * *

 

That night, Gavin was unable to sleep, he decided to make up a mental list of what happened that day:

 

-woken up in strange blue limo room

-met man with long nose (Igor) and nice but confusing silver haired lady (Margaret)

\- woken up to Barbara in podcast set

\- got a headache

\- Apparently fell asleep during a let’s play (that’s embarrassing)

\- Guy died and appeared in a telephone pole

\- Meg talks about a thing called the midnight channel

 

Gavin thought (though to him it seemed really far-fetched) that maybe, just maybe, the blue limo room has something to do with the strange events, but then again Margaret did say to ‘wait until the pieces fell into place’. But he just couldn’t wait, he had to figure out something, and figure it out NOW.

 

 

After a good night’s rest.

 .

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

_Gavin woke up in an endless looking place._

_No, it wasn't endless, it was all just covered in a thick fog..._

_Gavin looked around, but he was only able to see the ground in front of him._

_"Very well then..." he said to himself. “Looks like I might as well go forward”_

_He kept walking through the only available path there was, until..._

_"Do you seek the truth?" A voice suddenly rang._

_"Huh? Wh-who is this?"_

_The voice didn't answer, and he decided to move on. Until once again, the voice came again._

_"If it’s the truth you desire, come and find me..."_

_"Truth? What truth am i supposed to find?" He thought. As he kept walking._

_When Gavin was about to give in, he found a door. A very strange one, but still a door. He decided to take a look when_

_-Click-_

_The strange door began opening itself. And all of a sudden he was surrounded by yet another blast of thick fog. Yet, thus time it was different. Gavin had a feeling there was someone, or something, there. But the fog was so thick he was unable to even know what’s in front of him._

_"So...you are the one pursuing me..." the voice rang, it was delicate-sounding, yet, Gavin couldn’t just trust someone by only its voice._

_"Hmhmhm...Try all you like..."_

_"Try? Try what?" He said confused, hoping that whoever was there would at least give him some kind of explanation to what in the world is going on._

_He then looks down, and notices he somehow gained what looked like a crossbow in his possession. How he got it, he has no idea. But Gavin quickly aimed an arrow and shot it at the mysterious figure._

_"I see...indeed...that is very interesting information..." the voice said, as if it was testing Gavin. "But...you will not catch me so easily..."_

_Gavin was more confused than ever, the voice continued._

_"If what you seek is 'truth', then your search will be even harder..." as it said that, the fog began thickening even more,_

_"It's like it's controlling the fog..." Gavin thought... he decided to aim once more...but for some reason they just didn't hit....._

_Gavin looked at his pockets, to see his he, for some reason, had any more arrows for he was running out, he ended up pulling out a card. It had a 0 on the bottom and looked slightly familiar..._

_"This was... one of the cards from the blue limo place...what was it called, the velvet room? Why do i have this?" He thought to himself..._

_"Mr. Free?" A completely different voice emerged, "May I suggest breaking the card?"_

_The voice made Gavin jump, but he did what it said to do. He took the card in his right hand and broke the card._

_Almost immediately, his eyes widened as something appears out of nowhere. He wasn't able to describe its appearance, but he did notice it wave what it looked like a sword in the air, and a block of ice came and hit it._

_"Everyone wants to see what they want to...." the voice said once more, "and the fog only deepens..."_

_Gavin had about enough with his crazy dream, he aimed and threw his crossbow at the thing, only for it to not even hit the target he aimed it at._

_"GAAAAAH WHY WON'T THIS BE OVER ALREADY!" He yelled at the thing._

_"...will we meet again?..."_

_This statement made Gavin stop in his tracks. "Really...will we?..." he thought to himself._

_"Hmhm...I look forward to it..."_

_Gavin sensed that whoever it was had left. He collapsed on the ground._

_He was now truly alone..._

.

.

.

* * *

 

"Hey..."

 

"Zzzz"

 

"Gavin..."

 

"Mhh, huh?"

 

"Oh, good you're awake."

 

Gavin turned around to see Meg. _"So it really was a dream..."_ he thought to himself.

 

"Hello Meg."

 

"Hi Gavin. You should get up, or you'll probably be late for work."

 

"Oh. Right." He got up and rushed to get his clothes. Today he wore his signature, "dose rocks float on lava?" Shirt.

 

The drive was silent, only the news was on and it was talking about the case,

 

"The police has no idea where, or how this crime scene occurred. But it is recommended for both kids and adults to take caution. And if anything strange does happen to occur, please notify the police immediately... in other news, it seems like Austin is going to end up in yet another downpour, with a very high chance of rain tomorrow..."

 

When Gavin entered the office, he was greeted by everyone there. They all began to work, filming lets plays in advance and editing. When it was time for lunch, Ray went up to Gavin, "hey dude, you okay? You look like you didn't get any sleep. Like, at all"

 

"Yeah...I’m fine."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yes X-Ray..."

 

"...positive?"

 

"Ray..."

 

"Look I’m really worried about you, in fact everyone is..."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, you fell asleep during the podcast, you fell asleep during a let’s play, you forgot to edit last week’s let’s play and Lindsay had to do it for you... I don't think there is a reason to say you're okay..."

 

"..."

 

"...so..." Ray said, like he didn't go on a complain spree to him a few seconds ago, "have you heard about this rumor about the midnight channel?"

 

"Yea, Meg told me about it, something about seeing your soulmate or something..."

 

"But that’s not all, it appears exclusively on rainy midnights-"

 

"Yeah she told me that-"

 

"When the TV is off."

 

"Huh? Off? That wouldn't make very much sense would it..."

 

"I don’t know dude, I don’t make the rules, that’s how it’s rumored to be..."

 

Gavin shook his head in disbelief, there could be no such thing as a show that appeared only when the tv is off. Then again, these last few days were train wreck for him, at this rate the midnight channel could be real for all he cared, if he actually cared...

 

* * *

 

_Ray went home that same day, he turned on the television and gasps at the sight. It was one of his friends, apparently he had gained some really high views on this YouTube video he made. And now they’re interviewing him. Ray changes the channel, hoping nobody saw him tearing up a little bit. But then he remembered he was alone for the night._


	4. Operation: Carnivorous TV Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It rains, and when it rains, the Midnight Channel comes on. Gavin and Meg watch the Midnight Channel and discover it's more than just an urban myth...

The next day, Gavin left the car and entered the office as fast as he could. Inside, he met up with Ray.

 

"Heh, so it did end up raining." Was the first thing Ray said. He was chuckling.

 

"Yeah," Gavin replied, looking outside, “it’s raining hard too..."

 

As they entered the office, they noticed the place was awfully quiet.

 

"Woah, shouldn’t, I don’t know, anybody be here..." Ray said, looking at the empty room.

 

"Im here!" A voice said

 

"Oh, hi Caleb..." Ray said.

 

"Hello," Caleb said waving at the two. Gavin and Ray said nothing, and waved back.

 

"Where’s everybody else?" Gavin asked, looking at Geoff's empty chair.

 

"Well, I don’t know...but, if I had to guess, I bet they’re late because it’s raining really hard. That or traffic. Or both."

 

"Okay, thanks Caleb..." Ray said, almost not listening to him at all.

 

Caleb nodded, and went back to the significantly smaller second room of the office

 

"So," Gavin said, getting set up for editing. "How was your night?"

 

"Meh, it was okay. Like every other night. You?"

 

"...Not really."

 

"Huh?" Ray turned around. "W-what’s going on Gavin?"

 

"I had another weird dream...it was...something."

 

"Something?"

 

"Like, I was covered in what looked like heavy fog. And when I kept walking, I kept hearing a voice. All of a sudden, I was attacking something..."

 

"..."

 

"Ray?"

 

"...oh, yeah. Nice story Gavin."

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah," Ray said, turning to his table, " that was some kind of story, right?"

 

"No it wasn’t! It was a dream I had. And it was true!"

 

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Ray said, sounding unconvinced.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes and began doing his work. But the words of the thing were still in his mind.

 

_"Truth...what truth am I supposed to find? None of this makes any sense."_

 

 

He was so busy with his work, he didn’t notice the others come in.

 

When lunch came he took off his headphones and noticed the office be as full as it always was.

 

"Oh, hello Boi!" A voice said behind him.

 

Gavin turned his chair, "Michael?"

 

"The one and only." Michael turned to look at Gavin’s computer. "Well, you’ve been working hard haven’t you?"

 

"Yea, I guess it’s to make up for these past few days."

 

"Lucky you, your little naps haven't affected or deleted anything, so you're good." Michael smiled at his friend and left for lunch.

 

* * *

 

The day passed along smoothly, when the day ended Barbara rushed up to him.

 

"Hi Gavin!." She said smiling at him.

 

"Ello."

 

"So, want to meet up for lunch tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah, I don’t have any plans."

 

"Great, see you then."

 

* * *

 

The ride home was quiet. There was no noises inside the car, just only the sound of cars passing by them and the rain pounding on the car.

 

When Gavin and Meg got home, Meg turned to Gavin, "Hey," she said, I know you said you wouldn't watch it, but....do you want to check out the Midnight Channel?"

 

Gavin looked at her, he looked at her for a while. “I don't know Meg, why do you want to check it out anyway?"

 

"Well you see, the Midnight Channel is a form of entertainment, I guess. So I’m goanna check it out."

 

"Well, when you put it like that...I guess it wouldn't be a problem to watch it with you..."

 

"Thank Gavin.", She said, smiling at him.

 

* * *

 

 _"11:58"_ He thought, looking at the clock. _“It’s almost time."_ He looked at Meg, who was sitting down on couch. Gavin remembered what Ray said about the TV being off. He made sure that the TV was off and disconnected. Meg was confused, wondering on how to watch it, but decided to keep going with what he was doing.

 

“Well, how do you think we’re going to watch it?” she said as Gavin sat down

 

“I don’t know, Ray said to make sure everything was off.”

 

“Alright, but if it doesn't work, we’re turning it on.”

 

“Deal.”

 

The clock struck midnight, and almost immediately, the TV flickered on.

 

"Woah." Meg gasped as the TV turned on, knowing that it was off.

 

The TV began showing an image, it was blurry and began showing a figure that looked like a person.

 

“...” Gavin stood still. for some reason, he had a feeling that the television was sort of… dragging him in.

 

"Gavin?" Meg said, looking at her boyfriend, bur Gavin didn’t answer. he got up, and walked towards the TV.

 

Meg gave Gavin a concerned look. But Gavin didn’t even turn to look at her. He slowly raised his hand, as if he was in some kind of trance and slowly tried to touch the TV.

 

When Gavin snapped out of it, it was already too late. he turned to see meg rushing to him. when he turned around he saw his hand somehow went through the TV.

 

“Gavin! what...what happened?”

 

“I don’t know, but I think it’s dragging me in!”

 

His hand kept going deeper, at this rate his whole self could go through the TV. he suddenly felt a tug in his other hand. It was meg. she was pulling him with all her might. it took a while, but she managed to pull him out.

 

“Gavin…” she said, looking at him

 

“Meg… what the bloody hell was that?”

 

“I don’t know Gavin.” she said, looking back at the TV, which was now off completely. “But, Gav?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you promise that we will never watch this again?”

 

Gavin looked at her, her face full of fear. He closed his eyes.

 

“I promise.”

 

* * *

 

_He was surfing through the internet, when he came across a face he seemed to recognize before._

_“Ray Narvaez Jr. he said silently as he typed up the name online._

_The results were pleasing to him._

_An online account with about 322k followers, and is an employee with other popular people. This RoosterTeeth place had suddenly become the perfect place to lure them in._

_And he was excited for it to begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Just because it's the first instance of the Midnight Channel. Just to let you all know, the next update will be on the 29th.
> 
> This Ends The Contract Arc (Chapters 1-4)


	5. Operation: Cheer Up your Comrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The so called Culprit strikes again, and Ray is sad. Gavin decides to cheer up his friend. But it soon gets out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yesterday was the Japanese release of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Who's hyped? I know I am. other than that, next chapter will be relsesed on the 12th next month

The next morning, Gavin had woken up to a fog. the drive to work next day was still smooth. Gavin and Meg had the news on during their drive:

 

“ **In other news, the culprit is still out there, and he is still striking. This morning the police has discovered yet another victim found dead. he was, like the first one. hung upside down the telephone pole. The victim's identity has yet to be revealed, but it is confirmed to be yet another male…** ”

 

Gavin and Meg were silent. they didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. Gavin thought it would be rude to say anything anyway after what happened yesterday.

 

When Gavin entered the office, he was greeted by stares from everyone. Sad, depressing-like stares.

 

“...Hi…” Gavin said, looking at everyone.

 

No response.

 

Gavin looked down, realizing it probably wasn't the best moment. He turned to Ray, whose head was down.

 

"Um, what happened to Ray?" He said, trying to not sound rude.

 

Jack looked up at him, "Didn't you hear?"

 

"Huh? Hear what?"

 

Lindsay looked at Ray, "somebody else died, he was found dead on a telephone pole..."

 

"...Oh, I did hear about it. But why does that..."

 

"Because he was my friend!"

 

Everyone turned to Ray, whose head was up. His glasses were on his head and his eyes were red.

 

Gavin looked at Ray, and couldn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say to his friend and that made him feel like an asshole.

 

Works passed by painfully slow. Most of them like Jack and Ryan tried their best to fake their enjoyment. Others like Geoff, Michael and Gavin stayed silent during filming. Ray just didn't even play and went out of the office.

 

After filming very few Let’s Play’s, Geoff decided it was probably time for a break. Even during break, Ray and Ryan were still editing. Michael turned to Gavin, “Hey, Boi. so did you see that midnight channel thing?”

 

“What?”

 

“the midnight channel! it was last night. I saw some blurry figure of a dude.”

 

“I...I…”

 

“You what?”

 

I did see the dude. and then.”

 

“Then what?” he looked at his friend. “Gavin….you look pale, are you okay?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.

 

_The TV began showing an image, it was blurry and began showing a figure that looked like a person._

_“...” Gavin stood still. For some reason, he had a feeling that the television was sort of… dragging him in._

_"Gavin?" Meg said, looking at her boyfriend, bur Gavin didn’t answer. He got up, and walked towards the TV._

_Meg gave Gavin a concerned look. But Gavin didn’t even turn to look at her. He slowly raised his hand, as if he was in some kind of trance and slowly tried to touch the TV._

_When Gavin snapped out of it, it was already too late. He turned to see Meg rushing to him. When he turned around he saw his hand somehow went through the TV._

_“Gavin! What...what happened?”_

_“I don’t know, but I think it’s dragging me in!”_

 

“Gavin!”

 

Gavin blinked, he turned to Michael, “what happened?”

 

“You kind of spaced out there for a second.” he looked at Gavin, “what were you going to say?”

 

“Oh. I was going to say that the TV almost ate my hand.”

 

There was no response from Michael.

 

“Boi?” Gavin said, turning to Michael.

 

“That was probably the most...idiotic thing you’ve said ever.”

 

“W-Why?”

 

“Gavin just think about it, how the hell can a TV eat you!”

 

“Look, Michael I know it sounds weird, but it’s true! Meg was there and if it wasn’t for her, I would have probably been eaten alive or something.”

 

“Gavin…” Ryan said turning around. “Do you really think it’s the time for joking around?”

 

“No! Im not joking! I literately went through the TV!”

 

Gavin tried his best to convince them that it was true, that he was right. but he failed. and when the day had ended, Gavin decided to walk home.

 

“Hey…” Ray said behind him.

 

“Hi Ray…”  Gavin said, almost in the same tone as ray had.

 

“Wanna go somewhere?”

 

“ Oh yeah! I told I would eat lunch with Barb today!”

 

“Oh…”

Gavin looked at Ray, whose face was gloomy, Gavin promised Barbara to eat with him, but at the same time he couldn’t just ditch his friend like that.

 

 Gavin smiled at his fellow lad, “X-Ray, do you want to go with me?”

 

Ray looked at him, “Yeah, sure I guess I wouldn't mind…that is unless it’s at someplace stupid.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are we at someplace stupid?”

 

Barbara laughed at the comment while eating a hot dog, “I don’t know, we managed to sneak in though, which is swell.”

 

“Do you feel any better Ray?” Gavin said while drinking his soda.

 

“A little…” Ray said, managing to crack a smile.

 

“Hey… Barb, you wouldn’t mind if we left you alone for a while.”

 

“Huh? why?”

 

I want to show Ray something.”

 

“I wanna come!” she said getting up.

 

“NO- I mean you can’t...” He paused and thought about it for a second, “How about this. If we don’t come in 10 minutes you can eat our food.”

 

“mmm, im already full, but fine. I’ll save it for tomorrow.”

 

“Alright...we’ll be right back” he said dragging Ray to the electronics section.

 

“Hmm, now why would they be in the electronics section?” Barbara said, looking at them.

 

Gavin dragged Ray to the deepest section of the electronics and TV’s.

 

“Gavin, why are we here?”

 

“I-I want to prove to you that im seriously not losing my mind!”

 

“It kind of looks like you already lost it.”

 

Gavin turned around to see if anyone else was there, when the coast was clear, Gavin put his hand on the TV.

 

“Gavin, what are you doin-OH GOD YOUR HAND IS IN-”

 

Gavin shushed him with his other hand, “see? I told you I wasn’t joking.”

 

“Get it out then.”

 

“I...cant”

 

“You what!”

 

Gavin grabbed Ray with his other hand, “Help me get out!”

 

Ray pulled on Gavin, but it was no use, the more he pulled the deeper he went.

 

Gavin thought about it for a second. “Actually, Ray stop. Grab on to me.”

 

“Gavin...whet the fuck do you have planned?”

 

“We’re going in.”

 

Ray’s eyes widened. “Don’t you da-”

 

Gavin pushed himself in the TV, dragging Ray with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, The moment I was waiting for. Now, Just as a heads up to chapter 6, due to circumstances, I am Kinda-sorta forced to Put an original character in the story, but is technically not an original character. His backstory is a little complicated, but It'll make sense later on. Hopefully.


	6. Operation: TV world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Gavin wake up in an unknown location, meet a new friend, and are dragged into something almost unbelievable.

“Uhhh, what...what happened?”

 

“Gavin?”

 

“Ray?” Gavin got up from the ground, he looked around, “where, where are we?”

 

“Gavin, I think we may be inside the TV.”

 

“Inside?”

 

Ray nodded, “Don’t you remember what happened? You went inside and took me with you!” He then proceeded to look at the area they were in.

 

They seemed to be in a stage, but ray was unable to notice any distinguishing factors because of a heavy fog that was blocking his vision.

 

“Gavin...we should probably find a way to get out of here.”

 

Gavin looked at him, or at least hoped to look at him. With the thick fog, he was just unsure. “Well, fine. But let’s look around for a bit.”

 

“Gavin, are you crazy! We don’t know where we are. For all we know we could be in some other dimension!”

 

Ray rushed to look for an exit, but was unsuccessful. “Alright. I give up” he said, panting hard. “Let’s go look around to see for an exit.”

 

The two walked around slowly, hoping not to trip on anything. After a while, they managed to find a shop-like place. Confused, the two entered.

 

“Hello? Anyone in here?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Gavin and Ray turned to each other. “Did you say that?”

 

“No...Does that mean…”

 

“Yes, there’s someone else in here. Who are you?”

 

Gavin tried to look around but was unable to see anything.

“You can’t see anything can’t you? Very well, I’ll make an offer, have this.”

 

The voice throws something at Gavin, the thing hits him in the foot. Gavin gets down and loos carefully at it. From what he managed to feel and see, he knew they were glasses.

 

“Put them on, trust me. You’ll understand.”

 

Gavin puts the glasses on. His eyes widened.

 

Ray looked at Gavin, “what happened dude? What do you see?”

 

Gavin smiled, “I can see everything, it’s like there was no fog!”

 

He turned to the voice. It was a man, about Gavin’s age. He wore a hat and a shopkeeper’s apron. He had yellow eyes and they were staring right at Gavin.

 

"Hello..." Gavin said, "Who are you?"

 

"My name? It’s a long story... but for now you can call me K. But enough about me, who are you?"

 

"I'm Gavin, and he’s my friend Ray. Do you know if there’s an exit to here somewhere?"

 

K looked at Gavin, "well I can make one if that’s what you need. But I do need time. Why don’t you stay here for a while?"

 

"Well, can we look outside?"

 

"I...would not suggest that, there are shadows currently running amok and are hostile right now."

 

Ray turned to look at K, "Shadows?"

 

"The inhabitants of this world, they are called shadows and personally hate it when foreigners come and disrupt their 'peace’."

 

"..."

 

"Huh?"

 

K looked around, but didn’t see Gavin nor Ray anywhere.

 

"Dammit..."

 

"Gavin, stop moving fast...you know I cant fucking see well, and the fact that there’s fog makes it worse."

 

"I know, I know. It’s just that, this place is incredible."

 

There was silence.

 

"...is it a good incredible, or a bad incredible?" Ray said, trying to see where they were.

 

"...it’s an, I don't know incredible." Gavin said as he turned around. He saw a Costco, but something was off. It was brown and covered in rust. The logo was on the ground and off.

 

"This, this place is in ruins." Ray said, struggling to look at the place.

 

"Let’s go in."

 

"What! Gavin, have you lost it!" Ray said shocked.

 

"See, it’s safe." Gavin said, already in the empty place.

 

"What the hell Vav?" Ray said looking at Gavin’s original place and back at where he was now.

 

"Come on Ray, let’s go."

 

Ray looked down and sighed. He then proceeded to walk to Gavin.

 

As he walked on, Ray soon felt something hit his back.

 

“Ray!” Gavin said, as he rushed to help him. As he dragged his unconscious friend around, he noticed the thing that hurt him.

 

“That’s-” Gavin said, looking at the thing. “That’s a shadow isn’t it…”

 

_“It sure is. And now you're going to die if you don't attack it.”_

“Huh?” gavin was confused. He swore he heard a voice inside his head. “wh-who is this?”

 

_“It’s me K!”_

 

“K? How-how do you know where we are?”

_“It’s a long story. There’s a bigger problem at hand. You see your buddy ray right now. He’s currently unconscious. But if you don't do anything in the next 2 minutes, it’s going to call a horde, and then you’re screwed.”_

 

“Oh no...What do I do now?” he said looking around for some kind of escape. Until a new voice arose.

 

_“I am thou,”_

 

The voice came so sudden, Gavin immediately put his hand on his head.

_“Thou art I.”_

 

Gavin closed his eyes and bit his lip in pain.

 

_“The time has come. Open thine eyes and call forth what is within!”_

 

Gavin opened his eyes once again. When he removed his hand, he noticed there was a card in it. The card was blue, when he turned it around, it was blank, but had a fancy gold border.

 

_“Wait a minute…”_ he thought. _“This looks familiar…”_

 

He then remembered his dream, where he had summoned a card just like that. And soon realized what he had to do.

 

He closed his eyes. “Per…”

 

He threw the card in the air. “So…”

 

He caught the card with his other hand and opened his eyes. “…Na.”

 

And then he finally smashed the card. A blue flame came surrounding him. The outburst of energy was too much for Gavin. He held his hands over his head and screamed in agony. Over time a figure began appearing above him.

 

It was clearly Human-Like in some form, he was shielded in a Spartan-styled outfit. There was a fur-like cape, covered in blood, behind it.

 

When Gavin calmed down, he turned to the shadows.

 

“K? You still there?” He said, hoping for a response.

 

There was silence.

 

“K?” He continued, “K-ster? K.K?”

 

_“Yeah I’m here. And don't call me that. Please.”_

 

“Oh.”

 

_“Anyway, be careful. Shadows have weaknesses. I might recommend something cold. Like Ice spells or something.”_

 

Gavin nodded, acting if he understood, “Got it.”

 

_“...you have no idea what I’m talking about aren’t you?”_

 

“...No…”

 

_“...”_

 

“Okay fine. Explain, please.”

 

Gavin heard a sigh _, “Look, the thing you just summoned, that thing has the ability to fight shadows, and you control it.”_

 

Gavin smiled, He suddenly gained some knowledge about it for some reason. That thing he can control, was apparently called a persona. A persona has a certain skill set, and conveniently his persona has Ice spells.

 

He lifts up his hand and concentrates on the enemies.

 

" ** _Bufu!_** "

 

A block of ice freezes the shadow and knocks it on the floor. Gavin decides to cast another Bufu spell. This time when it was casted, a small puff a black smoke appeared. When it faded away, the shadow had disappeared. He then turned to the second shadow, smiled and casted yet another Bufu spell until it was destroyed.

 

The persona Gav was using began to fade and the blue glow disappeared. Gavin rushed to Ray, who was still unconscious and unaware of what had happened.

 

"Ray..." Gavin began, "Ray, wake up. Please..."

 

"Uhhh...Gavin? What happened?"

 

Gavin thought about it for a while. How was he going to explain that shadows attacked him and somehow caused him to summon a thing he can't even fully explain to Ray?

 

Gavin suddenly felt weak. He didn't know why, but the last thing he was able to remember was him falling to the ground and seeing ray get up, scared for his life.

 

"GAVIN NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of the hardest things to do. mainly because of the summoning and another because of Gavin's persona. His persona is Theseus, the slayer of the Minotaur (Based off of his win in Mad King Ryan and other smaller factors). as shown K will be the "Teddie" of the group until the "Rise" of the group comes. 
> 
> also for those not familiar with the Persona series, here are the basic spells used:  
> Bufu-Ice  
> Zio- Electricity  
> Garu-Wind  
> Agi-Fire  
> Dia-Healing
> 
> Next update will be on the 26th


	7. Operation: Get Out of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Figures out a connection on things, and what he has to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! But here it is! ^.^

_Gavin woke up, but for some reason knew it was a dream. He looked at the place, and recognized the blue atmosphere. He was in the Velvet Room once again._

_He turned to the table, Igor and Margaret were sitting in their usual spots at they were the first time he met them. Igor looked up at him._

_“I see you have finally awakened your power.” he said._

_Gavin was confused, but nodded like he knew what he was talking about, hoping to get some kind of answer._

_“You have the power of summoning multiple personas," he pulls out a card out of thin air, "you are the fool."_

_"The...fool?"_

_Gavin was confused about this statement from the long nosed man. "Fool?" He said, still hoping for an answer._

_Margaret smiled, "you have the power of the wild card. You are able to control multiple personas. This is the reason why you're here in the first place."_

_Gavin blinked, "so, because i have a sort of special power, im in this room?”_

_Margaret nodded, “Precisely.” She turns her book and shows him the page with an image of the same card Igor was holding. "You have an interesting card, the fool. It means nothingness, but with that nothingness there are no boundaries."_

_"So it's like a jack-of-all-trades?" He asked, suddenly interested._

_"I guess you could call it like that." She replied chuckling a little._

_Igor looked back at him, "yet, even though you have managed to summon such power, you still have not reached your own full potential."_

_Gavin was surprised by this statement. "Haven't reached it? What? Did you guy see what i did back there?"_

_"We did." Margaret said. "But you are still not at your maximum power. She flipped through the pages of her book. She showed the blank pages. "It is now up to you to set your path."_

_Margaret noticed that Gavin was confused and continued. "The way to power up is by forming bonds. These bonds are called social links."_

_Gavin decided to summarize one more. "So what you're saying is that i have to make close friends with people to power up? And that these so called 'social links' are the key?"_

_Margaret nodded, "see? Like i said when we first met, the pieces will soon fall into place."_

_Gavin’s eyes widened. He soon realized what she meant. The velvet room, his recent dreams, the midnight channel, everything he knew right now had started to make some sort of connection. He was just blind to know they were._

_Igor summoned something blue. The thing came towards Gavin. When Gavin grabbed it, the glow faded. Gavin looked down. It was a key. It was blue and had the shape of a car key._

_Gavin looked up at the man. "This will be the last time I will summon you here." Igor said. "The next time we meet will be at your own accord."_

_Gavin's vision of the room began to fade. But the last thing he heard from there was the usual, "until we meet again."_

_And then his vision went black._

* * *

 

"..."

 

"Ga-Gavin are you awake?"

 

Gavin slowly opened his eyes. He realized that he was in K's shop once more. He also noticed Ray, who sighed in relief when he saw him.

 

"According to K, the fog's gonna lift soon here. Apparently that means that there’s going to be more shadows than when there is fog, so we should probably get out of here."

 

K nodded, "you guys aren't safe here. You have to go." He grabs both Gavin and Ray and takes them outside. He then stomps on the ground and a number of TV’s spawned.

 

"Guys, go!" He pushes the two and they go through the TV’s, unable to react to what was happening.

 

K sighs. As he notices the fog began to disappear.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oomph."

 

Gavin woke up and looked around. He was back at Costco. He got up and noticed Ray on the ground.

 

"Uhh, where are we?"

 

"Back at Costco X-Ray."

 

"Oh. OH CRAP!"

 

Ray got up and rushed out of the electronics section. Gavin stood there, confused until it clicked.

 

_"We forgot Barbara."_

 

Gavin ran behind Ray. "X-Ray wait for me!"

 

The two ran to the table they were but Barbara was nowhere to be seen. There was a note on the table.

 

_"Left. Not because of you guys though. I just had some last minute issues to take care of._

_-Barb"_

Ray looked at Gavin. "We were out for so long though." He looked at the clock, only minutes seemed to have passed, compared to the hour it felt like.

 

Gavin looked down to look at the glasses he had in his hand. They were green with small stripes of various colors. "Goodness, it wasn't a dream Ray..."

 

Ray looked at Gavin’s glasses, "Yeah...." he said. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he tried to force a smile, "But I guess it took my mind off of what had happened before. So thanks for that Gavin."

 

"Your...welcome?"

 

Ray turned to face Gavin, "Gavin?"

 

"Yea?"

 

"I'm sorry for not believing you."

 

Gavin looked at him and smiled. "It’s okay, it was unbelievable for me too."

 

The two decided to walk outside, and take the long way home. Not even caring about the fog at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that end's their first adventure to the TV world. But it's definitely not their last! I also try to put slight hints as to who is the next member with ther glasses (It'll make more sence soon, I promise.)
> 
> Next Time: *Insert P4 Hiimdaisy reference here*


	8. Operation: Social Link GO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Gavin eat out, Ray tells the truth, Gavin finally feels the burden for keeping a secret so big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Early Upload! I might just be starting yet another story okay...  
> Note: There are going to be so many P4 Hiimdaisy references, It's going to be grand.

The next day, Gavin and Ray barely talked to each other. It wasn't because they were mad at one another. They decided it was best if they had a time to recollect what had occurred the day before. Michael noticed it. And spent the whole day with Ray.

 

Gavin decided to leave when they began filming a Let’s Play. “I, I’m just not in the mood. Like I know that’s not even valid, but I just can't even fake a positive mood today.”

 

Geoff looked at him, worried for his friend. “Is there something wrong Gavin? You know you can always tell us.”

 

Gavin closed his eyes, “I'm fine Geoff, I just had this odd dream last night.”

 

That just made Geoff even more curious, “Do you want to talk about it? I mean, it is just a dream, right?”

 

Gavin shook his head, “No, not really. I don't really want to talk about it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.” and with that he left the room.

 

Geoff kept standing there. Jack got up and tried to snap him out of it.

 

“Hey, Geoff, you okay?”

 

“There is definitely something wrong with Gavin lately. He doesn't seem like himself at all.”

 

There was silence in the room until Michael spoke up, “I think he was just fine yesterday. He went to Costco with Barb and Ray.”

 

Everyone turned to Ray. Ray quickly put up his purple hoodie to cover his face, “I don't want to talk about it.”

 

“Oh you're going to talk about it Ray."

 

Ray paused, looking at all the four guys looking at him.

 

"Well, shit."

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin walked out of the office and rushed outside to calm down a bit. He wasn't able to sleep the night before due to the events of that day and he doubted that ray had any sleep as well. He closed his eyes for a while, until he felt a tap on his back. He turned around and saw Barbara.

 

"Oh! Did I scare you? Sorry..."

 

"No, it’s okay. I was just tired."

 

Barbara looked at him. "You haven’t gotten much sleep lately haven’t you?"

 

Gavin look at her, “how did you know?"

 

"I didn’t. Meg told me." She said.

 

"Oh." He looked at her, trying to think of another thing to talk about. "So, why did you leave so early yesterday?"

 

Barbara froze like a deer in the headlights. "You-you didn't see the note I left you guys?"

 

"No, we did see the note. It’s just that, you left like five minutes after we sat down, and you barely even ate your food you left behind."

 

"Oh. Well, like I wrote in the note, I had some businesses to attend."

 

"Well," Gavin said "You’re not busy now right?"

 

"No, why?"

 

Gavin smiled. "Oh nothing. Just to invite you to lunch."

 

"What? You know you don’t have to Gavin..."

 

"But I want to."

 

Barbara, looked at him like he went insane, but accepted his request.

 

* * *

 

 

"What?"

 

"That's what happened."

 

Ray was sitting on the couch, retelling the events of the previous day. But no one believed him.

 

"Ray." Ryan said, "How could you have forgotten almost half of the things that happened?"

 

"I told you I was attacked and I fell unconscious for a while. I think Gavin saved me, but im not sure."

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Michael said confused with the story.

 

Ray was about to explain, when he realized an excuse. "What about that lets play?" He said.

 

"Huh? Oh yeah. Ray's got a point." Michael said going back to his desk.

 

Everyone decided to end the discussion and began playing their let’s play, forgetting about the conversation a while ago.

 

* * *

 

 

"Goodness Gavin, what’s this?"

 

Barbara looked at her food. It was simple but was exactly everything she ordered the day before.

 

Gavin smiled. "I told you id invite you." He laid back on his chair. "So how was today?"

 

"Oh it was fine. Nothing really special. How about you?"

 

"Me? Well, I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately. I’ve had those before so it’s not much of a big deal."

 

"Hm. Really? Well, enough about life. Let’s eat."

 

The two began eating their food. Gavin looked at barb. He felt that something between the two drew them together in a friendly way.

 

And that’s when everything paused.

 

Everything froze in its tracks. The people surrounding him, the time, even Barbara, they were all paused in a way. A voice suddenly came up to him,

_"Thou art I...and I am thou,..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the sun arcana."_

 

 

The voice faded away and Gavin stared at the sky for a while more.

 

"Gavin?"

 

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I just dozed off a little...what did you want to say?"

 

Gavin and Barbara spent the rest of their break talking about work-related stuff.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin came back to the office carrying a bag of food. "Hey guys im..." He looked around, but there was no one in sight.

 

"So you’re back."

 

"Geoff."

 

He turned around and saw Geoff. Geoff was holding His keys and was spinning it around with his finger. He looked at Gavin with a very emotionless face.

 

"Where were you?"

 

"Me? I was eating. I needed to calm myself. Where are the others? I brought some food." He held up the bag he had.

 

"Gavin..." Geoff closed his eyes.

 

"Geoff, what happened to them?"

 

"What? Nothing." He said immediately. "Im just worried about you."

 

"How come Geoff?"

 

"Well, you’ve been really out of it this past week, so I’ve decided that you should have a break."

 

"A break?" Gavin looked at him confused.

 

"Yeah dude. And I think Ray’s been out of it too, but im going to talk to him more tomorrow."

 

"What’s going on with Ray?"

 

"Nothing too serious. He’s just more quiet than usual. He told me about what happened. Turns out he must have misunderstood what I wanted to ask and told us about your magical adventure in the 'TV world'."

 

Gavin’s eyes widened. "T-T-TV world?"

 

"Yeah, it was weird. Apparently he got attacked and..."

 

Geoff kept talking on and on about ray and the TV world, but Gavin didn’t listen. Instead he just walked out.

 

"Gavin?" Geoff said, looking at his friend. But Gavin didn’t listen.

 

"G-GAVIN! GET BACK HERE!"

 

But Gavin just kept walking. He knew that this must have been one of the starts of these so called 'hard times'. Gavin closed his eyes, knowing that no one really knows the burden he's been carrying for the last few days, and tried his best to not cry his way outside.


	9. Operation: On Break Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is forced to go on break, but he has a feeling that something bad is going to happen? Will a message from a friend confirm his worry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man 400 notes?? I did this and uploaded knowing xbox fans most of the AH community was and how not common a game like persona is, and I'm blown away by it. :O
> 
> also remember, tomorrow's the Extra Life stream (Hype) and who know's, Maybe chapter 10 might come earlier than it should be....

Gavin managed to sleep that night. When he woke up the next morning he got ready to work until Meg stopped him at the door.

 

"Gavin, shouldn't you be in bed?"

 

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm currently feeling top right now."

 

"Yeah, but Geoff said that you have a few days off. And doesn't want to see you there until you're completely fine."

 

Gavin was about to protest, but gave up. He realized Geoff might be right. A break wouldn't be so bad.

 

"So, if I'm on break...you wouldn't mind dropping me off downtown right?

 

"Uhh, sure?" Meg said, confused about Gavin’s request.

 

The two drove together as usual. When Meg dropped Gavin off downtown, she said her goodbyes and went off to work.

 

Gavin went downtown and simply took a walk. He kept walking until he saw a suspicious blue door.

 

The blue door was glowing, no one seemed to pay any much attention to it. Gavin then noticed something glow in his pocket and took it out. It was his keys. Actually it was only one of his keys; a blue key that he did not know was even there. He then remembered that it was the same key that Igor gave him.

 

He grabbed that key and went closer to the blue door. When he got there, he inserted the key and turned it. He then opened the door and went inside.

 

_When he entered there was a bright flash, when the flash faded away, he was in the velvet room._

 

_"So," a voice said. Gavin knew it was Margaret. "You have finally come back."_

_"Yeah," he said. "I guess going downtown wasn't so bad after all..." he paused, realizing that if he was here they must be of some use. "Hey...so since i am a guest...what kind of um, perks do i have?"_

_"Excellent question." Margaret said as she pointed to igor._

_"My Master will be helpful when you are in need of fusing personas." She then points to her book and opens it up, revealing a light blue glow._

_"And I, will be able to keep track of your personas fused here in the compendium." She looks at her book, "oh, it seems like you've started a social link."_

_"Huh?" Gavin said confused, he then turned and saw the images on her book, the same ones from only a day ago. It was he and Barbara, simply eating during break._

_He looked at her with a solemn face, "Margaret?"_

_"Yes Gavin?"_

_"I-I have a bad feeling, like something bad is happening."_

_"Then, I suggest to not ignore it. Go back to your job and figure it out."_

_"But, I can’t, I’ve been forced to go on a break and I can't go to work."_

_"Then, I guess it is up to you. Go visit, or stay home._

 

_Gavin sighed as his vision faded._

 

When Gavin’s vision cleared up a little, he was back downtown. He checked his phone.

 

 

**_-9 missed calls-_ **

****

**_-Ryan: 5 new messages-_ **

****

**_-9 new voicemails-_ **

 

"What the-" Gavin quickly checked his messages

 

**_Ryan: Gavin, come on respond._ **

****

**_Ryan: this is pretty serious._ **

****

**_Ryan: it’s about Ray_ **

****

**_Ryan: we may not know where he is and he hasn’t showed up all day._ **

****

**_Ryan: it’s pretty bad mainly because he hasn’t called us about it._ **

 

Gavin looked at the messages, and quickly began to check the voicemails

 

**New message**

 

"Gavin, it’s me Geoff. It’s nice to see that you've decided to take a break. Will call later, Geoff."

 

**New message**

**"Hi Gav! It’s me Meg. I just wanted to call and see how it was going. Anyway see ya!**

**New message**

**"Gavin? It’s me Geoff. I just wanted to know if you have any info on Ray. He isn't here so I’m assuming he's with you...anyway call me back."**

**New message**

**"Hey Gavin it’s me Barbara. Give me a call okay, I think we should talk about some things."**

**New message**

**"Hello Gavin, its Ryan. Look, Tina gave us a call and asked if ray was at work, im assuming she probably is going to call you. Just to let you know. Bye."**

**New message**

**“Gavin. Its Geoff. There’s something wrong**

**Ray is apparently missing and its worrying me. Please call back.”**

**New message**

**“Boi? Michael here. Geoff’s going nuts, He’s worried about Ray, especially after Tina called. Look, He just left work right now, apparently he’s going to your house now, just as a heads up. So if you’re not there I suggest going back. Bye.”**

**New Message**

**“Gavin. Geoff again, Im going to your house right now. I need to talk to you about some things. Personally. You better not run off Gavin because this is serious.”**

**New Message**

**“...Gavin...Hi. It’s Tina. I wanted to call because I bet everyone’s been telling you about Ray being missing and stuff. well, it is true. Ray’s gone…**

**The thing is however, I only told them that. I may or may have managed to hear something. It all started last night. Ray came home. he was sad and tried his best to be happy, which is something that has been happening to him lately. There was a knock on the door, and I told ray to open it.**

**and then there was silence.**

**It was too quiet, and I decided to go back to the door. It was open and there was no sight of ray anywhere. There was something weird about the TV too… It was, How to explain it...doing something, as if someone just, entered it…**

**I'm telling you this because I know Ray trusts you. I've heard that you've been having a hard time, and I just wanted to see if you could hel-”**

 

Gavin hung up the phone, speechless, He then got up and ran to the nearest taxi to take him home.

 

As the taxi drew near to his house, Gavin noticed Geoff, just leaving his car. “Good, Im in time,” He thought. He paid his ride and got off. Gavin walked to Geoff, who still hasn't noticed him.

 

“Hello Geoffrey.” He said.

 

Geoff jumped, and turned around. “G-Gavin? What are you doing out here! shouldn't you be inside?”

 

“I know, But I just wanted to look around downtown.”

 

Geoff stood there.

 

“I know. ‘Why haven't you been picking up the phone Gavin?’ It’s really complicated and I know you wouldn't believe me…”

 

“So?”

 

Gavin looked up, “So what?”

 

“So? Tell me. I’ll very much enjoy this story you've made up.” He said rolling his eyes.

 

Gavin stood there sternly, “How many times have I said I wasn't joking? A lot. And you wouldn't believe me.” He went around Geoff and opened the door, Geoff followed him in.

“Gavin, I know you say a lot of things, but this joke’s been going on for too long-”

 

“IT’S NOT A JOKE!”

 

Geoff froze as he saw Gavin scream at him. He very rarely dose it, so it caught him off tracks. Gavin stood there with an angry face, he knew he has to find Ray, and the fact that Tina gave him a clue to check the TV gave him an opening to go into the TV world. But, now the only obstacle he had left was to avoid going in with Geoff. He silently put on his glasses K gave him, and calmed himself down.

 

“Geoff, I-I’m sorry, I need you to go.”

 

“Gavin,...I'm not going.”

 

Gavin sighed, He knew Geoff wasn't going anywhere without a proper explanation, But he didn't have any. The two stood there looking at each other for a while. After a while, Gavin smirked. “Sorry Geoff, But I really have to be going now.” He then turned around, and ran as fast as he could outside.

 

This surprised Geoff, “What the fuck? Gavin! Come back!” Geoff then started chasing him.

 

Gavin ran, hoping he would be able to lose him, But Geoff was still at it. Gavin kept running a long distance to Costco.

 

“What the- why would Gavin go inside a Warehouse department?” Geoff asked as he noticed Gavin enter the place.

 

Gavin went inside and noticed that Geoff was just behind him. He went to the electronics section and found the TV he went with Ray.

 

Gavin made sure he was still wearing his glasses, and then checked if there were other people in the area, He then put his hand in the TV.

 

“Gavin! Look, we need to talk.” Geoff said, not knowing about Gavin’s hand in the TV.

 

Gavin sighed as he saw Geoff, “I'm...sorry.” He said. He then lunged at the TV.

 

Geoff ran to where Gavin was. “What the...where’d he go?” He then turned to the TV.

 

“...He wasn't kidding wasn't he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Haha prieveiw to a future chapter (Which one it is? who knows! Its a preview though :D):
> 
> “Remember those comments during that live stream? You know...the Game Night one?” Ray’s eyes widened...
> 
> EDIT: I will be uploading the next chapter today (the 25th) in honor of the extra life stream. It may be at around 7:00 PM EST or 7:30 PM


	10. Operation: Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ray missing, Gavin has an idea where he could be. But when he returns, he has a lot to explain to Geoff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late but hey look! New chapter :D

Gavin got up, and he looked around. The yellow-shaded stage, the red-tainted sky...he was back in the TV world. He walked to the glasses shop and saw K, cleaning a pair of violet glasses. When K placed them in the very back, he turned around and saw Gavin. “What the-” He said, surprised to see the man again. “What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in your world!”

 

Gavin looked at him confused, “You never said that….” There was silence, then he continued, “Look, I just want to know if you’ve seen anyone lately. “

 

“Seen?”

 

Gavin sat down in the nearest chair he could find, “Yeah, Turns out Ray’s missing and I kind of had an idea that he may be here.”

 

K waked up to him, Gavin didn't notice before, but K reminded him of someone, but he just wasn't sure who. When K faced him up close, K was about as tall as Ray, maybe even shorter. “Sorry Gavin, but I haven't seen anyone in these past few days.” He paused for a second. “Did he take another TV?”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah,” K said, “You see, only one TV gets to this place, Other TV’s just land into other places in this world. It’s really spacious when you get a good look.”

 

“Well, so much for looking for Ray here…” Gavin mumbled, “But, thanks for the info at least…”

 

K looked at him, “You really miss him don't you?”

 

“He’s my friend...and the fact that Geoff saw me go in, he’ll probably have a lot of questions.”

 

“Geoff?” K asked, puzzled.

 

“He’s my other friend. I have a lot of friends where I come from. How about you K? Do you have any friends?”

 

“Friends?”

 

“Yeah, like people you hang out with.”

 

K looked down, “I guess i did have friends… but they just left… according to them i was doing bad things.”

Gavin looked at him. “What do you mean?”

 

K closed his eyes, “...It’s a long story.”

 

“I have time.”

 

K opened his eyes and looked at Gavin. “But, Gavin, What about your friends, don’t you need to be with them?”

 

“K, I know it’s weird, but I think of you as my friend.”

 

K’s face turned pale, even paler than it already was, “Gavin...It’s just that...I don’t feel like talking about it much...especially right now.” He took a moment to catch his breath, “Do you mind if we could talk about it some other time?”

 

Gavin nodded, “Yea, of course.”

 

K smiled, but it didn’t really seem like a heartwarming one. It was a cold and almost malicious smile, which made Gavin walk away slowly, fearing that he would attack him or anything, and when he turned around, he heard a voice. The same one that was heard when he was with Barbara:

 

_"Thou art I...and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the tower arcana."_

 

When the voice faded away he soon heard K yelling at him from afar, “Gavin! I’m going to leave the TV portal on, just in case you fall asleep and fall into a TV, just so that you can get out.”

 

Gavin looked at him, “Uh, thanks?” He then turned to the exit portal and left the world.

When Gavin opened his eyes, he was greeted by Geoff.

 

“Gavin.”

 

“...Yes?”

 

“We need to talk. For real this time.”

 

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, there’s a lot I’ll have to repeat for you to understand…”

 

Geoff was confused, but he picked Gavin up from the floor and the two sat down in the food court. Gavin began to explain everything he could. The TV world, the Midnight Channel, and The possible connection between the two. Geoff somehow began to understand, But only had one question.

 

“What’s with those glasses?”

 

“These?” Gavin took them off and showed them to him, “They’re weird, but I got them from in there. They make it easier to see in the TV world.” He closed them up and put them in his pocket.

 

Geoff looked at him, “What you are saying is pretty bad though Gavin. Do you have any kind of proof?”

 

Gavin shakes his head, “Nope. But Geoff, you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone about this. I know it’s weird, but if we go telling the police that there’s a strange world beyond the TV, they’ll assume we may have something to do with it.”

 

Geoff closes his eyes and thinks about it for a moment, “yeah, I was thinking the same. The reason we didn't believe you was because we know you say crazy stuff like that…”

 

There was silence as the two stared at each other for a while. Gavin soon broke the awkwardness but getting up and yawning, “The TV world really tires someone out...I'm gonna go home.”

 

The two nod and leave together, when Gavin walked out he suddenly felt something wet on his head.

 

“Rain?”

 

Gavin looked up, the sky was cloudy and drops of rain began coming down.

 

“Aww man, how am I supposed to go home now?”

 

Geoff tapped him on the back, he then pointed at his car, “You can come with me if you want…”

 

Gavin smiled warmly at Geoff, “Thanks.”

 

The two were in the car, Gavin looking at the window while Geoff was driving. Gavin heard his phone ring and answer it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Gav it’s me.”

 

“Hi Meg.”

 

“Where are you?” Meg said, Gavin caught on her worried tone.

 

“It- Its fine. Im with Geoff, Im going to stay with him for the night.”

 

“Huh?” Meg said, confused. Geoff also turned at him when he said this.

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s raining really hard so I can’t go home on my own and I don’t want Geoff to go through the trouble of dropping off at my house, It’s also Friday, so I don’t think it wouldn’t be bad if I stayed for the weekend at least.”

 

“Oh…” Meg’s voice was somber and sad, “well if you say so, I don’t mind.”

 

Gavin caught on to it, “Meg? You okay?”

 

“Huh?” her voice said, a little shaky, “No. Im fine. I guess I’ll see you on Monday then.”

 

“Yeah.” He said as they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

 

“Gavin,” Geoff said, looking at the road ahead of him, “Why did you say that?”

 

“Look, I know its last minute, but I have to do something that’s going to break a promise.”

 

“And what might that be Gavino?”

 

“I’m,” he paused worried about saying it, “I’m, going to watch the midnight channel.”

 

“The What?”

 

“The midnight channel” Gavin repeated, slightly annoyed.

 

“No, that's not what I meant, I know what the midnight channel is.” He said, correcting himself. “It’s just that. Why is that breaking a promise, and why in my house?”

 

“Because, Meg saw me with my hand in the TV, and that scared her. I don't want to hurt her if she saw me watching it in secret…”

 

“So that’s why you want to go to my house, But Gavin…”

 

“Yes?”

“Its 11:30.”

 

Gavin’s eyes widened, “Geoff we have to get there faster.”

 

“Huh? But we're almost there.”

 

“Yeah, but we need to get there at exactly at midnight. Geoff, please. I know its not safe but, Getting there is important for me, and to know if my theory is right.”

 

“Your theory? What are you-” He stops, “You know what? Explain it on the way, I’ll go as fast as I can.”

 

Gavin explained to Geoff his theory as Geoff tried to rush to his house, trying to not die getting there. When they made it to the Ramsey household Gavin and Geoff entered the house quietly, avoiding anything that could cause loud noises. When they got to the living room Geoff sat down and looked at the clock.

 

“11: 59. We made it Gav-”

 

“Shhh, it’s starting.”

 

When the clock struck midnight, The TV turned on with a strange yellow glow. This time the image was clearer. When Gavin sat down, he looked at Geoff, “I-I was right…”

_“Hey guys! It’s me Ray from Achievement Hunter! But Im not bringing you no achievement guide today! We’re gonna talk about me!”_

 

It was ray, it wasn’t even a double. It was the actual ray. It looked like him and sounded like him, yet to Gavin, this Ray gave a negative feeling, but he wasn’t sure why.

 

_“Look, the problem of being me is that you’re too cool, and when you get too cool people just get Jealous. I know right? Hard.”_

 

‘Ray’ smiled once again as he sat in what looked like a twisted version of the Achievement hunter office, _“What’s worse are the people, they say you’re their friends, but then they backstab you…”_ He sounded like he tried to fake a sad tone, and failing in the process. He then got up from the sofa and stretched and yawned.

 

‘Ray’ waved off goodbye as he walked away, _“I’d like to stay and chat a little more, But i sadly have some awful troubles to attend to...bye bye.”_ ‘Ray’ laughed, sounding unlike himself, and walked away as the TV turned off.

 

There was silence between Gavin and Geoff.

 

“I, think im going to bed Gavin…” Geoff said, still looking at the TV. He got up and walked out of the living room. Leaving him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: How social links will work  
> So, people who have played Persona 3 or 4 have an idea of what they are. Social Links are basically interactions between the MC (In this case Gavin) and other characters. social links technically take ten levels to max itself out, however people who have watched persona 4: The animation know that S.L's are maxed out in just one moment. In this story, S.L's will be maxed out in two instances, the first time the S.L is formed, and then one later on.
> 
> I'll also have a list of social links and may give hints out to the next social link available.
> 
> Social Links:  
> Fool: Not a person, but persons  
> Magician: Closest Pal to Gavin  
> Priestess: ???  
> Empress: ???  
> Emperor: ???  
> Hierophant: ???  
> Lovers: ???  
> Chariot: ???  
> Justice: ???  
> Hermit: ???  
> Fortune: ???  
> Strength: ???  
> Hanged Man: ???  
> Death: ???  
> Temperance: ???  
> Devil: ???  
> Tower: K  
> Star: ???  
> Moon: ???  
> Sun: Barbara Dunkelman  
> Judgement: Just like fool, it's a group


	11. Operation: Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin decides it's time to save his friend and journeys into the TV world to find him. Meanwhile, Michael, Ryan and others notice something wrong with their boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, The next chapter update will be moved for a further date.

Gavin left Geoff’s house early in the morning without telling him but left a note saying why. He decided to not search for him, and hoped what he was doing was the right thing to do.

 

Gavin walked downtown to get a few things he needed, he knew he had to get prepared. He went to a hidden weapons store (That Michael told him about, but never really bothered to look into) and got a crossbow that he could afford. He then went to a pharmacy to make sure he got all the health supplies he needed. When he was ready, he headed to Costco.

 

Gavin quickly entered the TV world. He had managed to safely land and was starting to get used to the landing and landed right on his feet. He went to the shop and was greeted by K.

 

“Gavin? What are you doing here? And what’s with all the stuff?”

 

Gavin looked down, he had his crossbow which he hid from security before entering the store, two bags of cough drops, and three first aid kits. He made sure it wasn't too much, but enough to heal him when harmed.

 

“Oh, This?” He said pointing at his loot, “It’s for precautions, I’m going in to save Ray.”

 

 

“Well, I knew you’d come.” K said, “I found tracings of Ray, He’s in a whole new area that must have been created.”

 

“New area? What is this, a game?”

 

K paused and looked at him, “a wha…? You know what, never mind. What’s more important is where Ray is.”

 

Gavin nodded. K pointed to his right, “Go down that side and you should find the place.”

 

“Thanks K.” He smiled and ran towards the direction K was pointing.

 

Gavin approached the area, It was the rooster teeth building, but just like the Costco building they encountered before, it was dark, twisted and in ruins.

 

“K, are you sure this is the place?”

 

 _“I'm positive.”_ K said, resonating in his head. Gavin sighed as he entered the place.

 

When Gavin walked in, he was immediately greeted by the same shadows from before. He quickly defeated them with his persona and his crossbow. Gavin then proceeded on to the next area, when he heard a sound.

_“Well, look who we have here, someone who cares. Very well then, come and find me Vav.”_

 

Gavin looked around, it was Ray, yet he still had that teasing voice from the show.

 

 _“That can’t be Ray…He wouldn't say anything like that.”_ He though. _“What in the world is going on?”_

 

He then proceeded to keep walking.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Michael’s Log_ **

**_Day 1.1: Odd boss_ **

****

**_I've_ _decided to keep this secret journal to keep track of the odd behaviors of the people here in the achievement hunter office._ **

****

**_Gavin is not here, and Ray has been confirmed missing for a while now. This worries me. What the hell is going on with my other lads? Are they gone? Or worse, are they...dead? No, they can’t be, Geoff said he was with Gavin yesterday…_ **

****

**_Speaking of Geoff, Geoff has been odd too ya know… He’s been a little fidgety today. And when Jack had asked if he was okay, Geoff just screamed something like, “HE’S OKAY!”_ **

****

**_Something is defiantly happening to them, i don’t want to divulge in their personal lives, but this really worries me as a friend who cares for him..._ **

 

**_I really do hope this Midnight Channel has nothing to do with this…_ **

****

**_-Michael_ **

 

Michael closed the journal he was writing on and quickly puts it in his desk.

 

“Hey.”

 

Michael jumped up, “HOLY FUCK!” Michael turned to face who had scared him. “Ryan! What the hell?”

 

Ryan ignored his question with another question, “What was that?”

 

“What was what?”

 

“That thing.”

 

“What thing?”

 

“The one you had in your hands.”

 

“None of your business.” Michael remarks.

 

Silence ensued.

 

“You sure?”

 

“RYAN PLEASE!”

 

“Sorry, sorry” He said putting his hands up in a defensive position, “I just wanted to know.” He sighs.

 

Michael notices his worry, “You worried about Gavin?”

 

“I'm worried for both Gavin and Ray. They've been too spaced out these last few days and that’s just not like them. And all of a sudden they both just disappear..." Ryan sighs, "If only we could know whats going on with them..."

 

All Michael was able to do was to nod.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin kept moving on in the area, while K kept him company from his shop.

 

“Hey K?” Gavin said.

 

_“Huh? Yeah Gavin?”_

 

_“What is this place, like...how was this created?”_

 

K sighed, _“It’s really complicated Gavin. You see, this world...has a connection with human thoughts. When a Human enters the TV world, this becomes their reality.”_

 

Gavin stops walking and looks up in the ceiling, as if K was up there, “A-Are you saying that when Ray fell in here, he created this?”

 

_“I can’t say for sure. But it’s very likely.”_

 

 

“Bullocks...Ray really is in trouble…and in more trouble than I thought.” Gavin then looks straight at the Door, it was the AH office...the one and only. Of all places in the twisted building, he had to be there.

 

 _“Gavin,"_  K said suddenly, _"I-I’m sensing something in there...in fact, I sense two things in there.”_

 

 

“K, could there be a...”

 

_“Gavin, I can only sense things, not know exactly who’s there...only a person who’s adept to analyze could be able to pull it off. Sorry…”_

 

“No, you've helped a ton.” He then grabs the door knob and sighs, “Here I go…”

 

* * *

 

Ryan was sitting on his desk, having a short break from editing and filming a lot. He had played a close eye on Geoff’s actions throughout the day and noticed some abnormalities. He had rarely bossed anyone or jokingly threatened to fire them, He wasn't sounding so excited compared to how he usually acts, and as soon as someone asks if he’s okay, he hesitates, as if he knows something’s wrong...

 

Ryan sighed, he couldn't do anything to help him, he was probably worried for Gavin and Ray. Both had strangely gone missing one after the other...is that some sort of sign?

 

Jack was probably the most concerned for Geoff’s well being. He did most of Geoff’s work and did everything he was asked to do. He tried to do anything to cheer up his friend. When he realized that nothing was working, he simply just concluded that he might just want to be left alone...and so he did that.

 

Michael found some alone time and rushed to a place where he could write his log:

 

**_Michael’s Log_ **

**_Day 1.2: Everything is not awesome_ **

****

**_It’s odd, the atmosphere is much darker than it normally is. And for some reason i just have a hunch that this midnight channel show was the cause of it._ **

****

**_Why do I think that? I don’t fucking know. It’s just a hunch._ **

****

**_Ryan’s been oddly observant of Geoff, I think he’s finally catching up to the fact that there is something shady going on with him… He also might believe that the reason could be because of Gavin and ray. Now that I think about it...it is really odd that Ray disappeared one day and Gavin disappeared the next. Coincidence? Who knows? But it’s something suspicious._ **

****

**_Jack on the other hand is trying to keep things as positive as ever, he’s doing his best to cheer Geoff up. I can understand, they really are close and seeing his best friend like that must really hurt him. He must have thought that Geoff wanted to be alone and has currently left him alone for a while._ **

****

**_Lindsay has also mentioned something’s going on with Kdin. Apparently the dude’s been sneaking in and out because apparently ‘Barbara told him so?’ I don’t know… but why would Barb call on an editor like Kdin? It just seems off to me you know…_ **

****

**_-Michael_ **

 

Michael closed his book and sighed, “What the hell is going on?” He whispered to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin pushed the door open and aimed his crossbow straight. “Alright what’s going o-” Gavin froze.

 

“G-G-Gav...in?” a voice squeaked, it was Ray. The real Ray. His voice, sounding not like him at all, was barely audible. He wore what he was wearing the day before, but it was dirty and covered in some kind of dust. Gavin walked up to him, “Ray! Are you okay?”

 

Ray nodded, “I’m fine, just...tired…”

 

_“Oh yeah. I sure am tired...tired of **everything**."_

 

Gavin turned around. It was the other presence K was talking about.

 

It was another Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST A FAIR WARNING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT COMES OUT:
> 
> For those who have played Persona 4, they know what's comming up. Im probably going to mess it up but I feel like I tried the best I can do. Just know that the next chapter will be mostly based off the things that have happend and In no way do I try to make fun of it.
> 
> I can't explain the reason for this without spoilering the chapter, and the the whole idea of this story in general. However I will say that the next update will be on the 25th


	12. Operation: The True Self, Shadow Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's two Ray's in the scene, but why is one mocking the other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note that as of this chapter this series will be rated M due to Persona 4 being a rated M game and cause this is AH we're talking about...

“What the-” Ray said, confused at seeing a copy of himself, “Who are you? Why do you look like me?”

The other Ray just laughed, _“Haha! You really are blind. Look, I'll make it easy for you, who do I look like?”_ It asked, pointing to his face.

“You-You look like me but-”

_“Exactly. Thats who I am. I’m Ray Narvaez Jr., Your shadow.”_

“My, My shadow?” Ray asked, his voice clearly sounding tense. All Gavin could do was to stand there and watch the argument fold out.

_“That's right. I'm you. I'm the thing that you always turned away from.”_

“And what would that be?” Ray asked nervously.

The other Ray smirked, _“Remember those comments during that live stream? you know...the Game night one?”_ Ray’s eyes widened, but the other Ray kept going, _“Man, you were down, all those hate comments, about how you should just leave AH and go away, how you just suck and you shouldn't be in AH in the first place.”_

“W-What are you saying?” Ray asked slowly walking away from the shadow. But the shadow slowly walked towards him, _“What am I saying? I don't know, I thought for one second that Maybe, just maybe I could be talking some crazy bullshit about someone else. But you, you looked panicked, as if I am telling the truth. And you know why? Because I am you.”_

“No…” Ray began to whimper, “No…I don't know who you are…”

_“Really? Then what about what happened when you discovered this place? You could have just dragged him out you know. But what did you do? You kept going. Intrigued, amazed by such a world. You were amazed by this place, and you wanted to stay here until you realized how bad a place like this could b-”_

__

“I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BLABBERING BULLSHIT! YOU’RE NOT ME!” Ray snapped. Gavin was silent and the other Ray just laughed.

“W-What are you laughing for?” Ray said, enraged by the copy of himself.

The other Ray laughed, _“Come on...say it again. Say what you just said with confidence. I fucking **DARE** you!”_

Ray’s rage settled back down into fear, “You...You’re not me. We don't have anything in common!”

The other Ray laughed maniacally and looked right at him, _“Hahaha! You’re right! I’m finally myself!”_ suddenly a dark light began to surround the other ray, completely covering him. Ray backed away to where gavin was and turned to him, “G-Gavin…”

_“Gavin!”_ K suddenly said in his mind, _“That thing...that’s Ray’s inner thoughts taken form. Thats his shadow.”_

“His shadow?” Gavin asked.

_“Yeah, as you can probably see, he’s dragging in other shadows, and is intending to destroy the host.”_

“What! You’re saying that it wants to kill Ray? I-I can't let that happen!” He grabs Ray by the arm and pushes him back as the shadow began to reveal its new form.

The shadow was floating up in the air with some form of wings, its eyes were covered and his arms were paler than normal with thorns on it, he was wearing the same outfit ray was wearing, but was completely shredded into pieces.

_“I am a shadow, The true self…” The shadow began, “I'm sick of it, I'm sick of everything! Don't bother to get in my way Vav, or you’ll get hurt.”_

Gavin realized he had no other choice but to fight it, He aimed and shot a few arrows in succession, but the shadow was faster and dodged them all. _“Bollocks.”_ He thought, _“I wanted to avoid fighting with my persona, but looks like i have no choice…”_

“Theseus!”

Gavin broke a card that came up from thin air and summoned his persona. But the shadow saw it coming, suddenly a burst of lighting comes and hits both Theseus and Gavin.

“GAHHH!” Gavin screamed, He managed to live, but it really hurt.

_“I told you Vav, don't get in my way…”_

“Who-Who cares? You’re trying to kill Ray! I won't let you do that!”

The shadow hissed, _“Very well then.”_ He raised his arm, covered in thorns, and let out another electricity spell. Gavin dodged it, while his persona summoned another bufu spell. It hit, and caused the shadow to stop for a while. Gavin rushed to Ray, who he noticed was waking up.

“Ray!” Gavin exclaimed, as he ran up to him, “Ray are you-”

“Gavin...that thing...that can't be me…”

Gavin stayed silent, until K broke it,

_“Ray, that thing is you…”_

“NO IT’S NOT!”  Ray remarked, as he got up from the ground.

“Ray, I still think you’re still Ray.”

“Huh?”

Gavin looked down embarrassed, “You really like your job don't you?”

Ray shook his head, “I don't like it. I love it. I met so many great people there and the fact that i was able to do something I like for a living was enough for me.”

“Then...shouldn't that be enough?”

“What?”

Gavin smiled, “yeah, I mean like you've done such a good job doing what you like, that you just ignore the people who don't like what you do. Ray, you do know that even after this, you’re still yourself.”

Ray looked at him for a moment,”Myself...I've...never really thought about facing myself.” he looked like he was going to cry, but he got up. "Man, all those things I said in the past...that must have been the cause of the hate...how could I have been so blind?"

Meanwhile, Theseus and the shadow were still fighting, the shadow had managed to get an edge and almost knock out Theseus. Gavin’s persona began to glitch as Gavin held  his left arm in pain. “Gavin?” Ray said, looking at his friend in pain, even though he was unable to see everything going on.

“Ray!” A voice from afar yelled. It was K, he seemed to be running towards him. “Ray, Take this.” He holds his hand, when he lets go, Ray found himself holding a pair of glasses that looked like his, but with a red frame.

“Glasses? What fo-”

“Just put them on. trust me!”

Ray puts them on and gasps, “The fog, it’s gone!” He looks at Gavin and notices that he was struggling to get up. Ray rushes to get him up, “Gavin? Are you okay?”

Gavin nods, “Yeah, I'm fine…” Gavin closes his eyes, “What am I supposed to do now? I can't beat him without knowing his weakness…” he thought. all of a sudden he heard a familiar voice, _“The time has come for you to awaken your true power. The power of multiple personas.”_ His vision flashed as he saw the velvet room, both Margaret and Igor were there, Margaret's book was open and glowed brightly. Margaret smiled and nodded and suddenly his vision flashed once more and he was back at the twisted ah office. Theseus and Shadow Ray were still fighting each other and none had grown tired yet.

Gavin lifted his right hand, “Change!”

Theseus stopped and suddenly with a glow, he became a card once again. Gavin closed his eyes and opened them once again, “Cu Chulainn.” He breaks a new card and suddenly a different persona appeared. The new persona dashes with an unimaginable speed catching up to the shadow. The two fight each other but the shadow manages to push Chulainn aside. Chulainn suddenly raised his arm and suddenly a gust of wind directly hit the shadow.

The shadow screamed in agony and as the wind faded away, a large puff of red smoke appeared. when it cleared off, shadow ray was back to its own self, as if nothing ever happened.

Ray looked at the shadow, who was on the ground and held out a hand. “Hey.”

The shadow stayed silent.

“Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I did in fact felt tired. I was tired of everyone picking at me for everything. It was only till now that I've actually realized that it was all me. But, even though its true, and that I'm the only reason people hate me, i love my job and i love my friends. I would do anything for them..."

He goes down and pats his shadow in the head, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you really are me. And I am you."

The shadow gave a warm smile as it glowed light blue. The shadow disappeared and was soon replaced by a figure, it had wings on its back and wore a seemingly casual set of clothes. It had goggles on its head and wore black boots. The figure looked down on him and suddenly turned into a card. The card soon disappeared when Ray grabbed it and Ray glowed a light blue light.

Ray stood there for a while before turning to Gavin and smiled. His smile soon faded and fell on his knees.

Gavin and K rushed to ray, but ray looked up and smiled, “I’m fine...just really tired.”

K turned to Gavin, “It’s not safe for you guys to be here any longer, you guys should really get going. Gavin nodded in agreement and went to pick ray up and walk him out to the exit.

Geoff entered Costco that same day. He had left work and went to the place, hoping Gavin went here. He stood at the TV for 10 minutes. looking and staring at the display, hoping Gavin would come out. 20 minutes had past, and yet still no sign of his friend. He sighed and walked out of the store.

***Thump***

Geoff heard the thump and quickly turns around. He gasped, “Gavin!”

Gavin was on the ground, He was hugging something, but was unable to recognize who or what it was. “Don't worry buddy, we made it.” He said looking down, “We need to take you home.”

“Gavin! What were you thinking! You drove me insane this morning when I couldn't find yo-”

Geoff’s sentence was cut short when Gavin got up and revealed what he was holding. It was ray. Ray was breathing really hard and his eyes were barely open.

“Gavin? What the hell?”

Gavin picked Ray up and turned to Geoff, “I’m sorry Geoff...I wanted to know what happened with Ray...and I thought he may have been inside the TV so…”

Geoff shushed him, “I don't care. Gavin, Ray, You two are coming with me.”

Gavin just shrugged, he was tired and didn't care if he got in trouble. all that mattered was that Ray was safe. Gavin held on to Ray as he followed Geoff out of the store.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray's Shadow:  
> I tried to make Rays shadow just a bunch of memes and refernces because thats what he's known for the most. His eyes being covered is supposed to be a references to him not wanting to see all the hate comments as well as realizing that he was hiding from himself the whole time. His vine arms show his love for roses (as well a hinting twords Ray's weapon). 
> 
> This was actually one of the harder chapters to do. I was trying to make it like a regular shadow confrontation, but I also didn't want to mention all of the controversial things about him, making it a littler harder to pull off, yet i think i did well.


	13. Operation: Cool Magician Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray gains the resolve to help Gavin and Geoff just can't beleive a word Gavin says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update after such an ending as chapter 12. 
> 
> I'm going to put this series on Hiatus untill the first Friday in January, so no updates for the rest of this month. That being said, i'm not going to stop writting it. I really do want to spend most of this month finishing code and error (It's just so close to ending!) and maybe continue fixing the holes.
> 
> This chapter also ends Arc 2, so I feel like it's a good chapter to end it off before going into a hiatus.

Geoff dropped the two off in their houses. when Gavin got home, he was welcomed by Meg.

“Where were you Gavin?” was the first thing she said.

Gavin shook his head, “I don't want to talk about it now, Meg please, It’s a long story.”

Meg looked like she was about to protest, but she noticed how tired he was and knew she wasn't going to get a straight answer from him. so she just let him walk upstairs to his bed. She sighed, she knows something's wrong and wants to help him. But how can she help him if he won't allow any help?

* * *

 

 

The next day, Gavin was back at work, everybody said that they had wondered where he was and that they missed him. But that all changed when they saw Ray.

"Ray! You're back!" Lindsay said smiling at him.

Michael asked, "Dude, what happened?"

Ray was about to answer, but he soon turned to face Gavin, "I...was gone looking for something. I didn't have my phone so that's why i didn't answer you guys." He lied.

Michael, Jack and Lindsay seemed convinced, but Ryan was still looking at Ray with a skeptical look.

"...something wrong Ryan?"

Ryan hesitated and shook his head, "N-No. It's good to have you back Ray." He managed to give a smile that seemed too happy to be real.

Ray went to his desk and began doing his work.

 

He was happy to be back.

* * *

 

 

Time had past and when it was lunchtime ray went up to Gavin, "Hey, Vav? Can I tell you something?"

"Hm?"

Ray continued, "when I accepted my shadow, a thing came from it, do you think it was like the thing that you used to fight my shadow?"

 

Gavin shrugged, "Maybe? I don't know, I'm new to the persona thing."

"So that's what they're called..."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Suddenly the two started laughing. Gavin realized it's been a while since the two had laughed this hard.

Ray smiled and looked at Gavin, "So, you think I can fight now?"

Gavin nodded, "I was going to ask you that actually, do you think that there might be something related with the TV world and the Midnight Channel?"

"Huh? That show that appears on midnight? I never really thought about it...but now that you mention it, I was thinking that the Midnight Channel had something to do with the deaths."

Gavin thought about it for a second, the first time he saw the Midnight Channel it was a blurry figure of a guy and all of a sudden one of Ray’s friend was found dead. “You might have a point...but what if, The Midnight Channel, has something to do with the TV world and the deaths?”

Ray’s eyes widened, “What? As in like, the three have some sort of connection?”

Gavin shrugs, “It’s just a thought, but, it could be.”

Ray puts his hand on his head, “Man, all of a sudden we've been dragged into some sort of mystery. My head hurts.” He looks back at Gavin, his eyes giving a radiant glow, “Thanks by the way...if you were not there I could have been a goner.”

Gavin smiles back at ray, “It was nothing X-Ray, you’re my friend, and that's what friends do.”

All of a sudden, time froze. He suddenly realized what this meant. a voice resounded in his head,

_"Thou art I...and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the magician arcana."_

The voice faded away, and time seemed to return back to its original state. The two said their farewells and went back to their desks.

* * *

 

 

When Gavin shift ended, he got up and stretched. Geoff started to approach him.

“Hey, How ya doing Gav?”

Gavin smiled, “Much better actually, especially with Ray safe.”

Geoff cracked a smile but then quickly went back to a serious tone, “You do know we need to talk about what happened. That and explain to me what is inside that place, right?”

“Sure, but only if you believe me fully.” Gavin said.

“...Alright.” Geoff's voice was barley a whisper.

The two walked outside the office, and Gavin began to explain, “The first time I had any interaction with going inside the TV was a few days ago. It also happened to have been the first time I had watched the Midnight Channel. Meg and I were watching and all of a sudden I had this feeling, a feeling to just get closer to the TV. and that's when I got stuck in the TV. Meg had to pull me in order to get me out.”

“And that's why you wanted to watch it at my house…”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah. Meg begged me to not watch it again, but then Ray went missing and Tina’s phone call confirming my suspicion and-”

“Wait, Tina confirmed your suspicion? Suspicion of what?”

“Tina had called me when I was downtown about two days ago, she told me that Ray went to open the door and suddenly he was gone. when she went to check on him the door was open and the TV seemed like someone had messed with it. My first reaction was that he was probably inside the TV so I checked, but he wasn't there. I watched the Midnight Channel that night, and then you know the rest…”

Geoff stayed silent, Gavin continued, “I don't know why, but I have this theory that the TV world might have something to do with the murders.”

“What! You-You can't be serious right?”

“Just listen Geoff! When we were inside, there were these enemies called shadows. I don't know much about them, but from what I got when I fought Ray’s shadow, It seems to be the dark side of someone. I'm just thinking that maybe the first guy and Ray’s friend died the same way Ray almost did, Inside the TV, by their own shadow.”

There was silence

“Geoff?”

“I-I’m sorry Gavin,but for some reason, I just…” He pauses, “I just can't believe you.”

Gavin sighs, “I know. Ray didn't. nobody does.” He looks back at Geoff with a sad look on his eyes, “I have this burden, I’m not going to explain it because I know for sure you wouldn't believe me, but, please, don't tell anyone what we just said. Please?”

Geoff looked at Gavin, “...Sure Gavin…”

Gavin nodded with a smile, “Thanks.”

Gavin walked ahead of Geoff, Geoff was going to protest, but decided not to.

* * *

 

 

_Michael and Lindsay entered their home. “Isn't it great that Ray’s back safe and sound?” Lindsay said as she closed the door behind her._

__

_“Yeah...But something seems wrong about him.”_

__

_“Huh? What are you talking about?”_

__

_Michael Turned around, “I watched the Midnight Channel the night before, you know, when it rained._

__

_“Michael…” Lindsay said, “You promised not to be paranoid.”_

__

_“But I’m not paranoid! I’m worried. Worried for my friends. when I watched it, I saw Ray talking shit about himself, That's not like him…”_

__

_Michael sat down, Lindsay went up to him and hugged him, “Don't worry, It’s gonna be okay.” she told him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the Magician Arc (Chapters 5-13)
> 
> Social Link update (with hints on a few social links):
> 
> Fool: ???  
> Magician: Ray Narvaez Jr. (1 of 3)  
> Priestess: keeps people in the know  
> Empress: ???  
> Emperor: Known for being the boss  
> Hierophant: ???  
> Lovers: ???  
> Chariot: ???  
> Justice: ???  
> Hermit: ???  
> Fortune: ???  
> Strength: Patient even after all that has happened  
> Hanged Man: ???  
> Death: ???  
> Temperance: ???  
> Devil: ???  
> Tower: K (1 of 2)  
> Star: ???  
> Moon: ???  
> Sun: Barbara Dunkelman (1 of 2)  
> Judgement: ???
> 
> something to note, K and Barbara have a 1 out of 2 while Ray has a 1 out of 3. Unlike the game where you'll have to interact with the person about 10 times or the anime where one interaction maxed out that person's SL, I tried to make it something in between. Anyone who isn't in the team only has two interatctions before the SL is maxed. If the SL is from a member of the group (or the group itself) It takes three (or 6 depending on the SL)
> 
> Arc 3 and 4 will begin simunatiously in chapter 14:  
> The Fool's Emperor   
> A Lady in Love


	14. Operation: A King's Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notice time! Due to me havin too many fics that I work on and almost no time (Cause, school) AHsona will now update Evrey other Friday (as always), every other month. (The only month exception is August due to it being the month AHsona started, but I doubt Ill not have enough chapters by then). Me being on Hiatious will be a little more often (especially now that we're starting to near the more heavy plot ridden details meaning, longer chapters!)
> 
> Something that I should have mentioned from the beginning, but never really had a strong grasp at it untill now is the timestamp which this takes place. Personas 3 and 4 have that day to day simulation, but i never really wanted to constantly write the day and tempature of every single solitary day. Unlike P4 where it takes place from April 2011 to April 2012, AHsona takes place from Febuary 2014 to Late Febuary, Early March 2015, meaning that anything that happens in AH/RT could be fair game to appear here. The reason for why I started in Febuary instead of April will be shown soon enough (But not too soon)

Geoff kept pacing back and forth in the house the next day. it was the weekend and he was finally at home but both his wife and his daughter were gone on vacation. A vacation geoff insisted he didn't want to go but wanted them to go. He could only recall what Gavin had said before,

_“I dont know why, but i have this theory that the TV world might have something to do with the murders.”_

__

_“What! You can't be serious right?”_

__

_“just listen Geoff! When we were inside, there were this enemies called shadows. I don't know much about them, but from what I got when I fought Ray’s shadow, It seems to be the dark side of someone. I'm just thinking that maybe the first guy and Ray’s friend died the same way Ray almost did, Inside the TV, by their own shadow.”_

__

_“...”_

__

_“Geoff?”_

__

Geoff sat down on the couch, Gavin’s calling to him still resonating inside his head. His tone was sad, everything about him was sad at the time. Maybe he was telling the truth, who knows. It is Gavin though, sometimes Gavin is the kind of person who would say jokes like that, right? Right? Geoff tried to believe so, _‘Gavin's just joking…’_  he thought, _‘Gavin does this things a lot, He wouldn't say it literally, right?’_ There was a silence in the house. Geoff just stared at the television, _‘I have to go in there. someway, somehow...’_

 

* * *

Gavin was home in bed with meg next to him. Gavin noticed that she was sad about something, “Meg? what’s wrong?”

Meg looked up, “me? no, I'm fine. Just tired.”

Gavin looked at her, as if she was hiding something else, “Really?” he asked, hoping to get something from her so he could cheer her up.

“...Well I've been a little worried about you…”

Gavin sighed, he knows he came late and she must have been worried sick, “Meg, think about it this way." He said, trying to brush off the comment, "It's Saturday, and I get to spend all that time with you.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Meg smiled, this made Gavin smile back. He felt like that feeling of emptiness he's been feeling lately was due to the lack of time he's been spending with her.

 

Suddenly time froze, and that one same voice was heard,

_"Thou art I...and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of  the Strength arcana."_

Gavin quickly snapped out of it as he turned to Meg and smiled as he hugged her.

 

* * *

_-some time later-_

It was late at night when Gavin got a call from Michael.

"Hello Boi." Gavin said, happy to hear from his friend.

"Gavin," Michael said, His voice was tense, "Have you heard of Lindsay? Like, has she called you or something like that?"

Gavin was confused by this question, "Wait...Why?" He asked.

"...Lindsay's missing Gavin, and I'm worried sick. Lindsay and I got into a fight the night before, a nasty one if I have to be honest. She was just trying to calm me down but I was so blinded by worry and rage that she had to leave the house and hasn't cone back since. Gavin, I'm worried..."

Gavin stayed silent as he went to the living room and turned on the TV.

**"And in other news, the weather for this weekend will be sunny. As for Monday, be ready to bring those umbrellas out again, for it will rain. For the rest if the week expect cloudy conditions, But no fog for now."**

"Hey Gavin, you okay?" Michael said from the phone. Gavin snapped out of it and turned off the TV.

"I'm fine. And as for Lindsay, maybe she went away to cool off. How bout this, wait until Monday before confirming her disappearance."

Gavin heard a confused 'huh?' from the other side, "S-Sure." He said after a while, "I guess i'll see you later then Gav." Michael said before hanging up. Gavin sighed as he slouched down onto the couch and immediately fell asleep.

 

* * *

Gavin woke up the following morning with a phone call by Geoff, "hello?"

"Gavin, I need you to meet me downtown now. Its important."

"But, Geoff it's like eight in the morning on a Sunday right now..."

"Gavin, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry that I-"

"Geoff, I told you it was fine. At least I have Ray to believe me now."

"But Gavin, I wanted to ask you something and I feel like it isn't right for me to tell it through the phone."

"Come on Geoffrey, you know its dangerous to go outside, and you have a family to attend to. just tell me, please?"

Geoff sighed, "Fine...man, I'm going to sound like such a kid saying this, but can I go inside the TV?"

Gavin put his hand on his mouth in shock, "G-Geoff, you do know what you're asking right?"

"No, no I don't because I've never gone inside to even look."

Gavin thought about it, "The thing is, you aren't able to go in by yourself...only people with a specific power are able to."

"Then...can you go with me?"

Gavin was about to protest until he heard Geoff continue, "Look, I'm not asking to go in deep, just enough for me to get a feel of the place."

This made Gavin relax a little, "...alright Geoff, I'll call Ray and we can go in tomorrow."

"Thanks Gav." And with that Gavin hung up and went to bef, hoping thatthis might convince geoff to not go inside.

He was going to get up and find Meg when he heard his phone ring once more. This time, it was Ray.

"Hey Vav, it me. Did Geoff call you?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to go in...I told him yes as long as he only goes into the stage."

"Hmm, well anyway, I tried out that TV thing last night and it worked. Is it because of my persona?"

"It could very likely be that..."

"Then would that mean you got your persona before you even knew about it, right?"

"...I never really thought about it actually."

"Really? That's odd, then again, you can use more than one, lucky you."

"Are you jealous?"

"No..." There was a pause, "Okay maybe a little. But personally I'm fine with Hermes."

"Hermes?"

"My persona, it's name is Hermes. Well, that's what it told me..."

"Wait, it talks?"

"Yeah, but only in my dreams, I didn't want to tell you about it at work because the others might think I might have gained influence by you." Ray laughed, "So we should meet in the same place right?"

"Yeah, Geoff's gonna be with us so if anything happens we should be prepared."

"Got it, well then, see you tomorrow." Ray said.

Ray hung up his cellphone and got out of the bathroom, "Man, what have I gotten myself into?"

 

* * *

_The door knock was loud as it was heard through the room. Tina was busy with something, "Ray?" She said loudly._

__

_"Yeah?" Ray replied with no emotion._

__

_"I’m a little busy with something right now, can you open the door for me?”_

__

_Ray looked at the hallway where she was, “Really?”_

__

_“Please Ray?”_

__

_Ray sighed as he walked to the door, “Alright,whatever…” he opened the door, “Hello-” and then he saw darkness._

_“Ray?” Tina asked after a moment of unusual silence. there was no response. Tina got up and slowly walked into the living room. “Ray?” she said once more as she noticed the wide open door. She was about to go outside when she noticed Ray's purple twitch sweater on the ground._

__

_“Oh no.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to go over to clarify from this chapter, one is a social link update:  
> Fool: ???  
> Magician: Ray Narvaez Jr. (1 of 3)  
> Priestess: ???  
> Empress: ???  
> Emperor: ???  
> Hierophant: ???  
> Lovers: ???  
> Chariot: ???  
> Justice: ???  
> Hermit: ???  
> Fortune: ???  
> Strength: Meg Turney (1 of 2)  
> Hanged Man: ???  
> Death: ???  
> Temperance: ???  
> Devil: ???  
> Tower: K (1 of 2)  
> Star: ???  
> Moon: ???  
> Sun: Barbara Dunkelman (1 of 2)  
> Judgement: ???
> 
> I will be posting the social link updates every single chapter a new social link is formed, meaning this will appear a lot, but will most likely not appear during times when Gavin and co. goes inside the TV and saves people.
> 
> The second point I need to go over is Ray's persona, Hermes. I really like those ideas in which the personas talk to you (Because technically they do), but I didn't want that to be the point of focus. so here's how the communication between the two work.  
> -It can only be achieved at night, in the person's dreams  
> -when communicating, the persona can take one of two forms: their true form, in which they look like how they would look outside in the real world/TV world. Or their condensed form, In which the persona takes form as an exact copy as the person with the only exception of eyes and clothing.  
> -Gavin is the only person who is unable to do this due to it very likely causing him to go insane if he talks to all of his personas (he only has 2 as of now, but he is going to have more later on)
> 
> As for Hermes, He was a persona of the Fortune and then of the Magician, so I made him of the magician. Hermes know electricity spells (Zio) some physical spells. Hermes is fast and will almost always be first (until another member arrives that will be the fastest of the team). He's weak to wind and resisits electricity and will knock Ray down if hit by one.
> 
> As of right now, here are some of the team stats (strongest to weakest):
> 
> Strength: Physical attack power  
> -Gavin  
> -Ray
> 
> Magic: Magic power  
> -Ray  
> -Gavin
> 
> Endurance: Defense  
> -Gavin  
> -Ray
> 
> Agility: Speed/ Hit and Evasion Rate  
> -Ray  
> -Gavin
> 
> Luck: Critical Hit Rate  
> -Gavin  
> -Ray
> 
> EDIT: Quick question, do you guys want to see like a sort of behind the scenes write up of the chapters?
> 
> (Next Update will be on the 16th)


	15. Operation: Into the TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gav and Ray decide to show Geoff the TV world

The next day the three met at Costco, Gavin noticed something odd with ray.

“Ray?” he said, “What's with the pink knives?"

Ray looked at Gavin, “These?” he said holding two pink knives with roses on them, "they're my weapon..."

“Two plastic rose knifes are your favorite...”

“Yes!" He said, smiling as he held them out to show, “They say that they're the sharpest things ever. You could cut bone with these!"

“Umm, Hello?” Geoff said after realizing that he had no idea what they were talking about, “I’m here too.”

“Oh yeah, hi Geoff.” Ray said, waving at his boss. “I guess we should get going right?” Gavin nodded, “Let’s go.”

When the three made it inside Gavin turned to see if Geoff was okay as he and Ray put on their glasses.

“So, this is the TV world…”he said,  "Looks foggier than I thought…”

“Huh?” Ray said turning back to face Geoff, “You’re not scared of this place? Like, not even a little?”

“Not really, this place looks eerie but enough to piss my pants and run away? Not much.”

Gavin looked at the shop ahead of them, “Geoff, follow me.”

Inside the store, K was cleaning out a pair of light blue glasses. He looked up at the door when he heard footsteps, “Gavin? Ray? What are you guys doing here? And who’s that guy?” He said looking at Geoff.

Gavin looked at K, “K, This is my buddy Geoff.” He then turned to geoff, “Geoff, this is my buddy K. He owns a shop here in this place.”

“I've heard about you Geoff, It’s nice to meet you.” K said, “I guess, you might need these.” K held out the blue glasses he was cleaning to geoff. They were oval-shaped with a light blue rim. Geoff grabbed them and put them on.

“So boss, you see anything?” Ray said looking at geoff. Geoff’s eyes widened, “Huh? I can see the place much clearer now. It’s like there was no fog. Are these the same glasses that you guys use?”

Gavin and Ray nodded, Ray then looked at K, “Hey, I have a question.”

“Ask away Ray.”

“Have you sensed anyone here? like after my disappearance?”

K was confused by the question, “Why would you ask that? Is someone from your world missing again?”

Ray nodded, “One of my coworkers, and friends, is missing and her husband is worried about her.”

Gavin gasped, “Michael told you?”

“Yeah, He said he called everyone. Lindsay’s missing.”

“I-I didn't get a call!” Geoff said, looking at Ray, "Why did he call you guys but not me?"

Ray shrugged, “I don't know, maybe he didn't wanted to worry or…”

“...He expected her to come back by Monday.”

Geoff, Ray and K turned to look at Gavin.  K decided to intervene, “I didn't get any tracing of this Lindsay...but I do sense something else…”

“Something else?” Ray said, puzzled.

K nods slightly, “Yeah, It seems new too, I don't know who’s it is and if it is this Lindsay you’re talking about, I need to know more about her.”  
  


Ray looked on the ground, pacing back and forth. “She...likes cats?” He said after a while. suddenly the three began saying random tidbits of Lindsay,

“She’s married.”

“she has red hair."

"She...works at achievement hunter?"

K took a moment to process the information. "I think i can use this information to find her, but i'll need time..." he said after a while. "Come on Tuesday, I may have an answer by then."

Gavin smiled, "thanks K. Ill see you later then." And with that Gavin, Ray and Geoff leave the shop.

 

* * *

[What if Gavin didn’t go inside the TV to save Ray?]

_Gavin was looking outside the window, it was foggy and he was unable to see anything at all. suddenly he heard sirens. “The police?” He thought, “What’s going on?”_

__

_Suddenly his phone rang. Gavin nervously picked up._

__

_“G-G-Gavin…?”_

__

_It was Tina. Gavin realized what had happened._

__

_“Tina…”_

__

_“He’s gone Gavin. Ray, they...they found him hung upside down an antenna...dead…”_

__

_Gavin dropped his phone and fell on his knees. What did he do wrong?_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another form of flashback. Sometimes in the end of chapters after a Teammate is saved, I will show you an alternate version in which Gavin doesn't save them (Let's just say, they're not enjoyable in the slightest.)
> 
> Next Update is on the 30th


	16. Operation: Guilt Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ray argue with Ryan, A new Social Link is formed, and an old friend says hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Surprise update! For two reasons:
> 
> 1\. It's my Birthday! *throws confetti*
> 
> 2\. The next chapter is a big one, not gonna spoil anything about it, but it was defiantly one of the harder ones.
> 
> also with the introduction of two new people, things can get better, or get worse...

Monday was just as the new said it would be, rainy. Ray went up to Gavin before going to his seat that morning, "It's raining, does that mean that the Midnight Channel might come on?"

"Maybe. You should watch it tonight, just in case someone appears in it."

"What about you Gavin? Are you gonna watch it?"

"I cant do it if Meg's with me...I promised i wouldn't watch it anymore..."

Ray thought about it for a second, "You can come over to my place if you want."

Gavin nodded, "Thanks Ray, but how am I going to explain it to her?"

Ray sighed, "You have a point..."

"Just say that you have important 'businesses' to attend to."

Ray and Gavin looked at each other in confusion. "Who said that?" Ray asked. Gavin shrugged.

"I'm right here."

The two turned around right in front of them. Ryan was sitting on his chair waving at them. "Just know that i put some emphasis on the important 'business' part."

"How long have you been sitting there Rye-bread?" Gavin asked.

"Long enough for me to hear about you believing in that Midnight Channel tomfoolery."

"Well, Ryan ill let you know that I believe my friend was in it before he died." Ray said assertively.

Ryan put his hand and moved his hair from his face, "So what you guys are saying is that this Midnight Channel could be a bad omen for those who appear?"

Gavin nodded.

"Then explain to me why Ray isn't dead."

Gavin looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "I started watching it after Ray's friend passed away, when I did, Ray happened to be on the show." Ray's eyes widened. "Speaking of Ray's disappearance, you also went missing the next day. Isn't that suspicious Gavin?"

"I-I came back the next day though. I was sick..."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Alright then, lets say you were sick Gavin. Where was Ray then?"

Ray gritted his teeth in annoyance, "I told you I was looking for something and I was lost. What more do I have to explain?"

Gavin noticed his friends sudden angered tone and turned to Ryan once more, "Do you know where she is?"

Ryan nodded, "She's over at the set right next to us...huh?" Ryan looked around, with no sight of Gavin or Ray.

Ryan sighed as he turned around and went back to work.

 

* * *

Gavin and Ray were dashing through the set, paying little to no attention to the people walking by them until Gavin crashed into the back of someone else.

“Huh?”

“Oh? H-Hey Miles. Sorry about that, I’m kind of in a rush.”  
  


Miles turned around, “You’re off to see Meg?”

Gavin nodded, “Yep, I need to tell her something.”

Miles looked interested, “Ohh, well that’s good to know.” There was a pause, “Hey, Did you hear?” He said all of a sudden, “Lindsay’s Missing...no one knows where she went.”

“Yeah, Michael told me on Saturday...I hope she’s found soon.”

“Yeah, I agree. I hope the culprit doesn't find her.”

Ray looked at Miles suspiciously, “Don't even say that in joke Miles.”

Miles put his hands up apologetically while laughing nervously, “S-Sorry Ray, I didn't mean to…”

Ray sighed, “I know you didn't Miles, I'm just a little stressed out...Gav, I'll go on ahead and tell her okay?” with that, Ray walked off.

“What’s his problem?” Miles said looking at Ray leave the group. “Oh well, I’ll see you later Gavin.” Miles waves goodbye and walks off. Gavin shivered at the thought of Lindsay being put into the TV like Ray was…

“Gavin?”

Gavin quickly snapped out of it as another person stood there looking at Gavin suspiciously.

“Oh, Hi Ashley…”

Ashley looked at Gavin, “Are you okay? You look tired.”

“I-I just haven't had enough sleep...you know with all those crazy disappearances, It can stress one out.”

Ashley didn't say a word, but nodded in agreement.

“The thing is...I've been actually stressed out for a while. especially when Ray went missing, I was scared that-that…”

“...the culprit might have gotten him?” Ashley said, finishing his sentence.

“Yeah…” was all Gavin could say.

“Look Gavin, don’t think about it too much okay? I don't know whats really going on in your life, but sometimes it’s good to take a break and relax for a while.”

Gavin smiled, “Thanks Ashley…”

Gavin suddenly felt full of confidence again for anything that might happen inside the place, especially after Miles’ disturbing comment. He smiled at the realization that Ashley may be worried for him, and then time stopped once more. The famous words suddenly came back into his head,

_"Thou art I...and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of  the Priestess arcana."_

Time then went back to normal, and Gavin waved goodbye to Ashley as she left the set. Ray then came back after a while smiling.

“Guess what? She said she’s going to get ready for something and has to stay late here. So you can come.”

Gavin gave a sad smile, “W-What's wrong Gav? You’re not happy?”

Gavin shakes his head, “No, I am, it’s just that...I really feel guilty for breaking something like this to her…”

“Gavin…”

“I know, I know, ‘Don't be sad, you saved my life because of that.’ And I’m glad that i was able to help...but it’s just that, I feel like a bad boyfriend doing so…”

Ray sighed, the atmosphere suddenly became heavy, “...Let’s go home then…”

Gavin nodded and the two walked out of the set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social Link update:  
> Fool: ???  
> Magician: Ray Narvaez Jr. (1 of 3)  
> Priestess: Ashley Jenkins (1 of 2)  
> Empress: ???  
> Emperor: ???  
> Hierophant: ???  
> Lovers: ???  
> Chariot: ???  
> Justice: ???  
> Hermit: ???  
> Fortune: ???  
> Strength: Meg Turney (1 of 2)  
> Hanged Man: ???  
> Death: ???  
> Temperance: ???  
> Devil: ???  
> Tower: K (1 of 2)  
> Star: ???  
> Moon: ???  
> Sun: Barbara Dunkelman (1 of 2)  
> Judgement: ???  
> Just a reminder that the update on the 30th is still a thing! so expect an update tomorrow!


	17. Operation: Missing Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Gavin watch the Midnight Channel non-stop and find an interesting Discovery

When Gavin and Ray came home that night, they were both soaked. Tina looked at the two and laughed.

“Tina please…” Ray said, giving a face to her.

“Sorry,Sorry. I didn’t mean to, I swear.” Tina said putting her hands over her mouth as if she was hiding something.

The two lads spent most of their night playing video game in the living room, after some time, they looked at the time, 11:50 PM.

"...Ray, I think we should start waiting." Gavin said as he let go of his controler. Time past, It was already 11:57 PM and the two were waiting. When the clock struck midnight the tv began to glow the same yellow glow and a silhouette appeared for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"A silhouette... but who could it be?" Ray said, suddenly his phone had rang, "hello?" He began, suddenly his nervous face grew to worry. "M-Michael?"

There was silence in the room, and after a while his face was back to a smile, "oh, good. Its great that you found her." Ray said his farewells and hung up the phone before turning to gavin. "It was Michael. He said lindsays back! Turns out she had the day off and left early to get food, thats all..."

"Well, at least we know she's safe..." was all Gav said.

 

* * *

****  


The next day Gavin and Ray were taken to work.by Tina, "why did you keep insisting?"  Ray asked.

Tina replied, "because it's raining, you guys have no umbrellas, and you'll get wet. And being wet during work isn't fun."

Ray looked at Tina but slumped back at his seat, "So..." he then whispered, "do you think you can come back today?"

"No...i think it would be to obvious anyway..." he replied in the same tone. "I guess i'll have no choice but to find a way to watch it at home..."

Ray nodded and then turned to look at the window.

 

* * *

Work went smoothly that day, everyone was back and working hard.

Michael began noticing that everyone was back to normal, and was glad that he didn't need to write on his book anymore.

Ryan, however, noticed something between Ray and Gavin. The two were normally close, but they've been isolating themselves from everyone else. They are also talking a lot about that midnight channel show…

when the day was over, Meg and Gavin were driving home.

“So…” Meg began, “How was it with Ray last night?”

“It was good, we finally began working on those X-Ray and Vav lets plays we were planning on.” as he said that he raised his arms and formed a v shape.

“Okay…”

“I was sad though…”

“Sad?” she asked.

“You weren't with me...and I missed you Meg.”

Meg smiled, “Gavin..."

 

* * *

Later that night, Meg was already sound asleep, Gavin managed to keep himself awake for a while. He looked at the clock, 11:30, Gavin sighed, he now had to wait for yet another half an hour...

He decided to get ready. He got up and went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat until 11:50...

Ray was sitting on the couch in front of the TV for the last hour, he wasn't even playing any video games, he just sat there, watching, waiting, hoping for some sign.

He took another glance at the clock, 11:58, suddenly he heard a voice calling him, it was Tina.

"Ray, when are you going to seep? It's almost midnight."

"Yeah, i know. I just need to check on something on the TV first."

"You mean that midnight channel thing?" There was a pause, “Alright then, but I'm not gonna wait for you.”

Ray smiled, "Don't worry ill go to sleep after..." his comment was soon cut off by the sound of the TV, it began to glow a yellow glow. Suddenly the image got clear and ray almost yelled in shock of the person he saw.

It was Lindsay.

 

* * *

“Oh hello there lads and gents! I'm Lindsay, the host of my very own show!” she said in an exited tone from behind something that looked like a beach.

"What the fuck..."

 

* * *

“Let’s see let’s talk about me. I work at achievement hunter, I am a voice actress and I am married to the best guy in the world! But man is the place I work at a mess!

"..." Ryan looked at the screen in disbelief, "that cant be her right?" He thought, "Lindsay wouldn't say that..."

 

* * *

“The guys have been arguing so much it’s annoying, if only they could stop.” she said as she overreacted a face of annoyance. “The worst part is that I don't know i i should stop it.”

Michael looked at the image and gave a cringing face, "How did he know..."

 

* * *

“You see lads and gents, I work in a densely male populated environment. And i love it, but sometimes it’s not all fun and games.” she paused, “Like with my husband, we had a fight and all and he started it! It’s so unfair how he thinks that I should do what he wants to do!”

Geoff had his hands covering his mouth. He couldn't believe it. Gavin was right once again. He looked at the television and pointed to the screen, "don't worry Lindsay," he said as if she was listening from the other side. His hands pressed onto the screen, "Gavin, Ray and I are going to save you. Count on it."

 

* * *

“I’m so annoyed at him right now, I should have kept arguing, I shouldn't have run away...running away is for cowards…” Her voice slowly became monotonous when she said those lines. she managed to give a smile, “Oh well. I guess i shall see you all next time...she waves her hand softly, “Bye…” and then the TV turned off.

"..."

Gavin stood silently for a while. Suddenly his phone began vibrating, it was ray.

"Ra-"

"GAVIN! I JUST WATCHED IT AND YOU COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW!"

"Shhh" Gavin hushed, "don't yell, you might wake meg up."

"Wait, you watched it?"

Gavin sighed, "I did. I wanted to know if it was true..."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"So, tomorrow...after work we go inside the TV."

"No, we're going during work, it would make sense to go while the others are busy."

"Alright then...good night Gavin."

"Night." Gavin hung up and slowly went to the bedroom once again. Meg was still asleep. Gavin sighed as he slowly went to his bed and fell asleep.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Achievement Hunters and their clothing Choices:  
> Nothing all that important, but something to keep in mind is what they're wearing.  
> -Gavin wears a people like grapes shirt during the fall and spring months, a Vav shirt and shorts during the summer months and Mark Nutt shirt with a Tower of Pimps hoodie during the winter months  
> -Ray wears an x-ray shirt with his twitch sweater during the fall and spring months, a keep calm and throw roses shirt and shorts during the summer months and a cakeless shirt with his twitch sweater and a beanie during the winter months  
> -Geoff wears a Green shirt with a black sweater during the fall and spring months, a Make Mistakes shirt during the summer months and a blue shirt and Black sweater during the winter months  
> -Lindsay wears A white shirt and light blue sweater during the fall and spring months, a lads action news team shirt with shorts and her hair tied up in a ponytail during the summer month and a grey sweater and a Riot shirt during the winter months  
> -Michael wears a Riot shirt during the fall and spring months, a free Edgar shirt during the summer months and a rage quit shirt with a grey hoodie and a beanie during the winter months  
> -Ryan wears a black shirt with a blue sweater during the fall and spring months, a progress bar shirt during the summer months and an olive green shirt with a grey AH sweater during the winter months  
> (This is enough for now, More will be explained in the next chapter. also note that they don't really wear these clothes every single day, these are just going to be the ones that stand out the most)
> 
> In other news, I've decided that I should have enough chapters for now, so I'm going to lift the (non-existent) every other month update schedule and Still update every other Friday. I've been trying my best to keep it updated because I'm really into writing this story, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Just as selfish advertisement, It'd be great to comment, I'd love to hear what you think!)
> 
> Next update is on February 13th


	18. Operation: Rescue Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ray, accompanied by Geoff go out and try to save Lindsay. Meanwhile, Michael is a very sad husband who misses his wife and Ryan tries to cheer him up

The next morning geoff was driving to work when he heard a beep from his phone.

**-2 new messages-**

**Gavin: Hi Geoffrey, I can't go to work today...i hope you understand.**

**-1 new message-**

**Ray: hey, So gavin and i decided that we should go save Lindsay like right now...I guess i should tell you that now…**

**If you want to come with us, I suggest to bring a weapon and your foglasses (Heh, see what i did there? It’s a play on words :D). Trust me, you’ll need them.**

He looked at his phone for a while and then proceeded to look at the road in front of him. He knew that he had some business to attend to. He grabbed his phone and quickly called Matt that he was ‘sick’

“What? You too?”

“What do you mean by ‘You too’?” He said, Attempting to make the best sick voice he could.

“You see, Gavin called in sick today because you didn't answer him and Ray had an appointment today to go to the doctors and can’t go...Do you know what’s going on with your co-workers Geoff?”

Geoff sighed, “I wish i knew Matt, I wish I knew…”

 

* * *

  


“Ray, you ready?”

Ray hesitated, “...No. Lets wait a few more minutes okay?”

Gavin looked back at Ray, “We don’t have the time! We must go in now!” he whispered.

“Why can’t we wait a while more? I’m...missing something.”

“Missing something?” He said, bewildered, “Like what?”

“Like me.”

 

Gavin turned around and suddenly yelped at the sight of his boss. Geoff was about to argue at Gavin, but he knew it wasn't the time nor the place to. Geoff lifted something that looked long. “Ray said to bring something for self-fence, so i got this hammer.” he said waving the small metal hammer.

Gavin stayed silent.

“Look, i know you don't want me to come. Because this, because that, because of whatever the fuck the reason is. But Gavin, if Lindsay’s in there, I need to know for sure you’re not lying to me.”

Gavin finally broke his silence, “Do...you have your glasses?”

Geoff nodded.

“Very well then,” he said in a serious voice  “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

  


The three enter the shop where K was cleaning some of his glasses, this time they were Yellow. K looked up, “Oh, hey guys. Let me guess, you want to rescue that Lindsay-girl right?”

Gavin nodded, K kept talking, “Well, I did manage to sense her. If you go straight from...Ray’s dungeon, you’ll find it.”

Ray looked down and sighed, but he smiled, “Heh, that place brings back memories…”

Geoff looked at Ray confused, but he suddenly rushed out.

“Geoff!” Gavin exclaimed as he noticed him run off. Ray and Gavin turned and looked at each other, then proceeded to follow Geoff.

* * *

 

 

The office was like the usual, busy editing videos. Even if It was only Jack, Michael and Ryan. No one dared to say a word, until Jack broke the silence.

“So, How was the rest of the day yesterday?”

“No comment.” Ryan said, still looking at his screen.

“Fucking awful.” Michael said.

Jack looked concern for the two, “Hey, are you guys okay?”

“No.” Both of them said simultaneously.

Jack sighed and went back to work.

 

* * *

 

“Well, this must be the place…”

“It’s much more spacious than i thought it would be.” Ray said, “Geoff must have gone ahead…”

“Guys, I’m sensing shadows in there…”

“What? Geoff and Lindsay danger then!” Gavin exclaimed.

“Not really...The thing is, shadows will only attack persona users for some reason. unless the shadow comes the person, you guy’s are in the most danger.”

“Well then, Let’s go.” Gavin said.

****  


Inside, the place was just like a beach. Unlike the dark red sky outside, the place was blue like a summers day. Ray and Gavin looked around at the place.

“Lindsay created this? A beach?” Ray said looking at the area. He walked towards the shore but was quickly stopped by a wall in the way.

“A wall?”

Gavin went to Ray and poked at said wall, “Yep. this is indeed a wall.” he said.

Ray wiped off some sweat from his face, “But how? What about the sand? What about the heat? This place is too fucking hot, and it’s only mid-February!” He took off his purple sweater and tied it around his waist.

“True, but we are inside a world where things like that don’t make sense. Right now we need to worry about finding Geoff and Lindsay.” Ray’s face of pure bewilderment suddenly gave a slight smile, “Yeah, you’re right….let’s see what we can find.”

 

* * *

  


Ryan looked at the clock on his computer, “9:00 AM”, it said. this worried him. Where were they? He turned to see Michael come up to him. His eyes were red and he was trembling slightly.

“Ryan…” He said. Ryan stayed silent and let Michael talk.

“Ryan, I’m scared. What do you think all of this means? I saw her at the midnight channel as if she was mad at me and at herself...do you think that maybe she-that she...:” His eyes began to tear up.

Ryan got up and hugged him, in hopes of calming him down, “There, there. Crying isn’t going to help find her, and you know that.”

Michael rubbed his eyes,”Thanks Rye-Bread.” He said, as if nothing had happened to him.

Later, the two had met for lunch. Michael was messing with his food.

Ryan intervened, “You’re not gonna eat that?”

Michael shook his head, but quickly went to a nod. Ryan looked in confusion, “So...no, you’re not going to eat it or yes, you’re not going to eat it?”

Michael pushed his lunch aside, “I don’t know. you can have it if you want.”

Ryan pushed Michael’s lunch back to Michael, “I’m only asking that because you said you didn't have any breakfast.”

Michael shrugged, “I drank water.” But Ryan kept pushing the food at Michael, “Yeah, but water isn't going to help you find Lindsay.” Michael sighed and took the food. Before Michael ate he looked at Ryan, “Ryan, I was thinking about this for quite some time now. Do you think...the Midnight Channel might have something to do with the murders? Is Lindsay going to be next?”

Ryan sighed, “Did Ray and Gavin talk to you?”

“No...I actually came up with that conclusion on my own. But think about it, someone appears on the thing, then for some odd reason it gets foggy and then the’re found dead. The worse part is that it’s happened a few times already.”

Ryan nodded, “It’s true...but what about Ray? He went through almost the same exact thing, yet he didn't die.”

“Maybe someone figured it out and saved him…”

“Maybe...But who?”

 

* * *

 

“Geoff!” Gavin said as he aimed his crossbow, He saw geoff kneeling down in front of someone else.

“Guys be careful, that’s Geoff’s shadow.”

“But-But how?” Ray whispered.

“A shadow is simply a suppressed ego, Something must have happened for him to be unable to control that suppressed ego and now it’s here…” K said

Geoff turned around, his eyes widened, “Guys?”

“Yea, Gavin and I are here. We’re okay.”

_“Did I ask you to speak Narvaez? I think not.”_

“Huh?” Ray said, confused. Suddenly the figure came out from behind geoff, to reveal himself more clearly.

It was indeed Geoff’s shadow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few updates:  
> -I'm on February Break this next week, so the next update will be on the 20th  
> -Update schedule will stay as normal with an update on the 27th.
> 
> Finally, I've been meaning to ask this since chapter 12 (yet was kind of embarrassed to do so...), but I love to hear your opinions on this story. I try my best to keep the balance of keeping the AH guys (and gal) as accurate as possible, while still being (sort of) faithful to the story plot of Persona 4. Especially for some of the heavier parts later on, I want to try and make it as best as possible. ^.^
> 
> Edit: I just realized, this story is six months old as of today. Amazing


	19. Operation: The Unforgiving Ruler, Shadow Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone denies their shadow and someone's full of vinigar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is just like the last shadow battle and does discuss things that are a little fragile in the fandom. Please just take notice that anything said here is just based off what happens in videos and are practically made up.

Shadow Geoff looked down at the real Geoff, _“Geez dude, I thought you would be better than this. You wanted to come here right? Well here you are, and what do you do? You fall on the floor like the coward you really are.”_

Geoff gritted his teeth.

Ray whispered to Gavin, “What..are we going to do?

Gavin looked at Geoff and then at the shadow, “I...I don’t know…”

_“Why aren't you saying anything? You’re not gonna fight back? Pathetic.”_ The shadow said. _“All you do is boss people around. But as soon as you lose that power, you’re just like everyone else.”_

Geoff stayed silent, but he shook his head slowly. denying what he had said.

"Geoff..." Gavin said quietly from a distance, "Please, don't deny it...he is part of y-"

"NO HE'S NOT!" Geoff replied. Silence ensued, "That...thing. He's someone else...not me. He...can't be me..."

The shadow laughed. _“There you go again, being a damn coward. you’re just scared. Scared that you can’t overcome me alone while they're here.”_ The shadow said as he pointed to Ray and Gavin, He then went on is knees and looked at Geoff with his yellow eyes of madness, _“You’re the boss, the boss has to be the tough one right? The one who says no. Is that what you’ll do to me, Geoff?”_ The way he said Geoff’s name was so cold and harsh, the real Geoff covered his ears to avoid listening.

Ray winced at that statement, “Geoff..." He began to near Geoff, but Geoff got up and turned to face Ray. He began to back away from him, "N-No...s-stay away from me! Go away!"

Ray stopped and sighed, the shadow just smiled, _"See? This is why you're such a coward. People try to help you, but you just deny them because you think you're better. But you know the truth, you are simply just a coward like everyone else in the world. But you know something Geoff? If we were to fight, I would easily win and replace you. You wouldn't mind right? After all, I am you."_

Geoff suddenly broke down, "SHUT UP! YOU..."

Ray quickly intervened, "Geoff! No! Don't say it!"

But it was too late, Geoff had begun saying it, "YOU'RE NOT ME!"

There was silence. The shadow began to laugh, _"Yes...YES! I'm finally myself!"_ The aura began to grow as he called out other shadows. Geoff quickly backed up until hit bumped into Ray. The cloud cleared, revealing the shadow's true form.

It Was a figure significantly larger than a person. The shadow was covered in a black cloth with two eye holes cut to reveal two yellow eyes. The shadow was holding to large broken bottles of whiskey, which seemed to be helping him to stand up.

_"I am a shadow...the true self."_ It said, _"Why do you bother protecting him? He's just a drunkard who's afraid of being alone!"_

"Shut up! Hes not like that!" Ray screamed at the shadow, as he slowly took out his knives. " Were going to save him...count on it."

A card came down upon Ray. He smirked, "it's time to shine Hermes." Ray slashed the card in an x formation and the blue flame grew around him. Hermes, his persona appeared behind him.

Gavin also proceeded to summon Theseus. Gavin turned to ray "You ready X-Ray?"

"Yeah, lets do this Vav."

Gavin began by shooting from his crossbow at the shadow. The shadow flinched, but stayed up.

Ray clapped his hands, "Zio!"

In a mimicking move, Hermes clapped his hands and a small lightning bolt came from the sky, but the shadow dodged it.

"Dammit! And it looked cool too..."

_"Guys!"_ A voice exclaimed, it was K, _"This shadow uses fire attacks. It might be weak to ice."_

Gavin turned to face his persona and smiled, Theseus rapidly casted a Bufu spell and the shadow flinched.

Ray looked at Gavin, “Hey! We have an opening! Do you want to go?” Gavin thought about it for a second, he could say no and just cast another Bufu spell, but even that not be as damaging as ray and him physically rushing the shadow. Gavin closed his eyes and nodded, "yeah."

Rays eyes gleamed with excitement as he held up his knives, Gavin held up his crossbow and the two ran towards the shadow. the two began attacking it with all their might until the shadow got up.

_“You guys!"_ K said in exclamation, _"You’re damaging him! Keep going.”_

The shadow was enraged, he took one of the two bottles he was holding ans slams it down on Hermes. Suddenly Ray kneels down in pain.

“Ray!”

Ray opens his eyes and chuckled, “Don't worry, just a bash to the head, I'm fine. Where's Geoff?”

Gavin points to the back, where Geoff was kneeling down on the floor saying, “Hes not me hes not me hes not me…”

Ray crawled up to geoff, “Geoff, stop saying that!” his said in a distressed tone, “You may be my boss but I know more about this world than you do and I'm telling you that the thing you see right there IS in fact you.”

“Ray, let me ask you something.” Geoff said, not looking at Ray, “Do you think...I’m a coward?”

Ray nods, “We all are Geoff. You, me, Gavin, Michael, Jack, Lindsay, Caleb, even Ryan are are all cowards.”

Gavin stopped to look at Ray and Geoff, but was suddenly pushed back by the shadows fire attack, flames burned the fake trees around, giving off a sent of burnt plastic. The shadow began getting agitated, _“Shut up Narvaez! You don't know anything!”_

“No you shut up!” with that, he sent Hermes to target one of his giant bottles. Hermes smashed the thing and knocked the shadow down again.

“Alright! critical hit! lets go all out again Gav-”

“No.”

“What?”

"We’re not going to go at him again.” he said as he walked to Geoff.

"Geoff." Gavin said.

Geoff sighed, "I'm a coward. I was afraid to admit it. I ran ahead of you guys thinking it would be the right thing to do. But it was just a cowardly move by me."

Ray and Gavin looked at each other, "When I ran here I heard voices, They were Lindsay's. She was talking about questioning who she was. And then that...thing came." He pointed to the shadow.

"You guys were right...." he said, "I'm just a coward who takes advantage of you guys every once in a while."

"And that's why you're Geoff."

Geoff turned to Ray, "Look, Geoff, we're not telling you to stop being the same, that's just how you are and we accept that. But that thing over there," Ray pointed to the shadow who was just getting up, "That thing came from you." Ray sighed, "Remember when I said my place had some memories." Geoff nodded, "That was where the same thing happened to me. I was scared to admit but Gav was there to help me. And now, I want to try and help you boss."

Geoff got up and nodded. He faced the shadow, "You're right. I'm everything you said I was. A coward, a jerk, a drunkard, you name it."

The shadow grunted, _"What? Are you going to **acknowledge** me?"_ It said in outrage. It leaned against the other bottle, but Gavin was quick to notice that. He summoned Cu chulainn and rapidly broke the other glass. The shadow fell on the ground as it turned into its original form.

Geoff went up to the shadow and helped him get up. "I sure as hell am. You are right anyways. I’m you, and you’re me, there’s nothing that can’t prove it’s not true.”

The shadow smiled, but it was a warm and comforting one as he faded away. a figure then appeared, just like how Ray shadow after he was defeated. This figure was tall compared to Hermes, and wore what seemed to be a robe. Near the figure there were floating golden cups filled with a substance on each and every one of them. the figure had a sword that was carried on his back and had a green laurel on his head. It looked down on Geoff as it turned into a card. Geoff grabbed the card as he let out a soft blue glow. “This...must be the thing that you guys fight with…” he said as he turned to face the two. Geoff sighed as he fell into his knees.

“Geoff.” Gavin said, concerned for his friends health.

“Gavin, Ray, words can’t describe how sorry and thankful I am. you guys warned me so much and I ignored it, but then you save my life. Thanks.”

“Well, It’s what we do.” Ray said smiling, “X-Ray and Vav saves the day again!”

“We should really go. It’s no use for Geoff to stay here any longer.” Gavin said.

Geoff's eyes widened, “What? but we need to save Lindsay!”

“Yeah.” Ray said, nodding. “But you're hurt.”

"I..I'm fine." He said breathing hard. Geoff got up and went ahead, but quickly fell on his knees once more.

"Geoff..." Gavin said walking up to his boss, "Trust us, Lindsay's going to be fine , she wont be harmed until the fog lifts in this world. Trust me."

Geoff sighed, he cared for Lindsay, everyone did, especially Michael due to him being her husband. "Fine." Geoff said after a while. "I'm going to trust you Gavin."

Gavin and Ray smiled at each other as they got geoff on his feet and carried him out to the stage

* * *

 

 

The work day was almost over and Ryan noticed that Michael was missing. Ryan looked around the office and noticed that other than himself, Kdin was there as well.

"Hey Ryan." He said waving at him.

"Oh, hi Kdin..."

"Gee, what a Killjoy, aren't you happy to see me?" He said.

"Uhhh... Sure? I'm really just looking for Michael. Seriously, what is up with everyone not being here today?"

Kdin shrugged, "Maybe they're busy doing something, who knows."

"Yeah, but Kdin, Ray went missing and all of a sudden Gavin goes missing too. Then when Geoff isn't here, both Ray and Gavin aren't here too."

"Maybe its because the three have super magical powers and fight evil in a magical alternate dimension where they are the only hope." He said jokingly. 

"What?"

"I don't know, It’s just a thought."

"Really Kdin?" Ryan said annoyed, "You of all people should know that life doesn't work that way."

"I just wanted to help you calm down, you've been really stressed out these last weeks."

"Gee thanks." Ryan said, rolling his eyes at the comment, "That really helped." Ryan then walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Kdin sighed as he continued to work, "I really hope this isn't what i think it is..."

* * *

 

 

When Gavin, Ray and Geoff made it to the center stage, the two men let Geoff sit down in a chair in K's shop. Gavin quickly explained the situation.

"So, I can fight now?"

"Yeah, but you need to get better." Ray said.

"Whatever, I'll promise not to go in on my own." He looked at his small hammer, "I'm gonna need a bigger weapon."

The three laughed, suddenly Gavin felt that time stopped once more.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of  the Fool arcana."_

Time quickly went to normal as Gavin thanked K for letting him stay and the three left the TV world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social Link update:  
> Fool: Achievement Hunter (1 of 6)  
> Magician: Ray Narvaez Jr. (1 of 3)  
> Priestess: Ashley Jenkins (1 of 2)  
> Empress: ???  
> Emperor: ???  
> Hierophant: ???  
> Lovers: ???  
> Chariot: ???  
> Justice: ???  
> Hermit: ???  
> Fortune: ???  
> Strength: Meg Turney (1 of 2)  
> Hanged Man: ???  
> Death: ???  
> Temperance: ???  
> Devil: ???  
> Tower: K (1 of 2)  
> Star: ???  
> Moon: ???  
> Sun: Barbara Dunkelman (1 of 2)  
> Judgement: ???
> 
> Geoff's Shadow:  
> In videos, Geoff is almost always trying to take control in things and do it in his way, if he doesn't he almost always complains about it. His shadow is based off his wanting to control and fear of admittance that he does want power (If that makes sense...). 
> 
> This is also the first time Ray summons his persona and uses him to fight. Ray is going to be an electric user and is generally fast.
> 
> The next update will be on the 27th.


	20. Operation: An Emperor's Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin talks to Geoff about future rescue missions, specifically Lindsay's and Ray is surprised by an accusation Michael makes.

The next day Gavin entered the office and was greeted by everyone else working on their jobs. Geoff notices Gavin’s presence and asks him to come talk to him in private.

The two walked into an empty room, “Hey Gavin? I wanted to say thanks again.”

Gavin sighed, “Geoffrey please. I don’t need it. As long as you’re okay, I’ll be fine too.” Gavin turned around and began to walk away but Geoff stopped him.

“Gav, wait.” He said. Gavin turned around and looked at Geoff.

“What Geoff?”

“You see...you said Lindsay will be safe until the fog in that world lifts. But, when will that be?”

Gav looks at the calendar on his phone, “Well, today’s the 12th and the rain started on monday and it’s been going on up till today. The news said that It’s going to be sunny for the rest of the week, but will rain again next Wednesday so we have until February 19th which is the last day of rain before the fog comes here on the 20th.

Geoff was speechless, Gavin was prepared. “So we should check the weather more often and see when fog will come right?”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah. I was thinking on going on friday."

"Alright, ill make sure I'm free that day. Oh, and Gavin?"

"Yes Geoff?"

"Don't go in there as long as Ray or I are with you."

Gavin smiled, "Yeah...I promise."

As Gavin walked out the door, he was greeted by the voice that came up all the time for him.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of  the Emperor arcana."_

Gavin sighed as the voice faded and closed the door.

* * *

 

 

Ray finished his work and was ready to go into break. he got up from his chair and rubbed his eyes on the way out, but when he left he found Michael outside, his eyes were red and was leaning against the wall to the achievement hunter office.

“Michael?” Ray said as he looked at his old best friend. “Michael, dude, are you okay?”

Michael shook his head, his voice cracking a little, “No. Nothing’s okay. Lindsay’s still missing and I think the damn culprit has her.”

Ray sighed when Michael mentioned the Culprit. He would have loved to tell him that they know where she is, that she’s okay for now but if they don't do anything soon, she will die. _‘She’s okay. Trust me.’_ he would have said, but he didn't want to agitate him any more. Not to mention that he didn't want Michael to have to go through the same thing Geoff went through. Gavin would probably also get disappointed in him after he had promised specifically not to tell anyone other than the group.

“I-I’m sorry Michael…” was all he had managed to say, “All we can do now is hope that she’s okay.”

Michael nodded, “Ray?”

Ray turned to look at him, “Yeah?”

“Is it just me or is Ryan acting suspicious?”  
  


Ray froze for a second, _‘Ryan? Suspicious?’_ he thought, _‘What is he trying to say here?’_

After a moment of silence, Ray got up from the ground where he was sitting, “Are-Are you saying that he might be the-”

“I’m not sure!” Michael exclaimed, “It’s just that he’s been full of vinigar lateley. He’s so fucking stubborn as if he’s hiding  something...not to mention when you guys were gone, he was agitated about the fact that you guy’s weren't here yesterday. And honestly, his attitude has been bugging me for a while...”

Ray sighed, he had never thought about having some kind of list of suspicious people. but now he was worried, _‘could the culprit really be from here?’_

“Ray? you okay?” Michael said when he noticed Ray space out.

“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m fine. Well, I gotta go. Se ya.” Ray turned around and walked off. He quickly took a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down a list:

_List of suspicious people who could be the culprit:_

_Ryan Haywood_

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin had called a meeting with the others and they all met at the Costco food court.

“Why are here again?” Geoff asked.

“We need to discuss what our game plan will be for rescuing Lindsay.” Gavin replied.

Ray’s face was down, he didn't say anything in response.

“Ray? What's wrong buddy?” Geoff asked.

“No, nothing, I’m fine. It’s just that...shouldn't we start thinking of who the culprit might be?” He asked.

There was silence between the three.

“...Why do you ask that Ray?’ Gavin asked, nervously.

“It’s just that, Michael and I talked...and he thought that maybe, just maybe...the culprit is...” He muttered.

“What?” Geoff intervened, “We couldn't hear you?”

“I said that Michael thinks the culprit is…” He muttered again.

“Just say it Ray!”

“RYAN! HE THINKS IT’S RYAN!”

“Wha…?” Geoff said in shock. He was speechless. Gavin was also at a loss for words. Geoff shook his head in denial, “That can't be. Like yeah, Ryan’s a crazy guy, but enough to actually kill someone in real life for some unknown reason?, That’s not like him.”

“Well, to be fair, this is like those murder mysteries on stuff like Law and Order right? So we can’t let that be.” Gavin said, looking at his boss.

Ray nodded, “Yeah...But Gav, don't they consider everyone to be a suspect in those shows?”

Gav nodded, “I think that's how it works. Ray, write down everyone in Achievement Hunter.”

Ray nodded and quickly wrote down all people that could be suspicious:

_List of suspicious people who could be the culprit:_

_Ryan Haywood_

_Gavin Free_

_Ray Narvaez Jr._

_Geoff Ramsey_

_Jack Pattillo_

_Michael Jones_

_Lindsay Jones_

_Kdin Jenzen_

_Caleb Denacour_

 

“Should we start crossing some people out?” Ray asked, Gavin nodded, “We know for sure Geoff can’t be the culprit. He had no idea. You too Ray you had no idea that world existed.”

“You could technically cross out Gavin’s name too." Geoff said, looking at Gavin, "He wasn't aware of the Midnight channel at all. He couldn't have pushed them in even if he got his power before us. Oh and cross out Lindsay too she was taken, she couldn't have put herself in there even if she wanted to.

Ray nodded and quickly crossed out Geoff, Gavin and his names off the list.

_List of suspicious people who could be the culprit:_

_Ryan Haywood_

~~_Gavin Free_ ~~

~~_Ray Narvaez Jr._ ~~

~~_Geoff Ramsey_ ~~

_Jack Pattillo_

_Michael Jones_

~~_Lindsay Jones_ ~~

_Kdin Jenzen_

_Caleb Denacour_

“Okay, got it. Now what?” Ray asked. Gavin thought about it for a while.

“Hey Ray,” Gavin said, looking at the Puerto Rican, “What happened on the day you were missing? Do you remember seeing the person?”

Ray shook his head, “No, I didn't see the person, they were too fast. I opened the door, and the person quickly shot me with something, like one of those darts hunters use on wild animals and such. I woke up in the twisted AH offcice alone, with the dart on my knee.

* * *

 

 

_“Uhhh.” Ray groaned, “What the hell...happened?”_

_Ray got up when he felt something, he looked down and notice an orange dart stuck in the middle of his leg. He held onto the dart and slowly  pulled it out, hoping it wouldn’t hurt. Ray rubbed his leg in pain, what happened back then?_

* * *

 

 

“And then you came Gavin, you know the rest.” Ray finished with a sigh.

Geoff and Gavin exchanges looks, They knew they had to rescue Lindsay as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends The Fool's Emperor Arc (Chapters 14-20)  
> The Lady in Love arc is still ongoing
> 
> Social link update:  
> Fool: Achievement Hunter (1 of 6)  
> Magician: Ray Narvaez Jr. (1 of 3)  
> Priestess: Ashley Jenkins (1 of 2)  
> Empress: ???  
> Emperor: Geoff Ramsey (1 of 3)  
> Hierophant: ???  
> Lovers: ???  
> Chariot: ???  
> Justice: ???  
> Hermit: ???  
> Fortune: ???  
> Strength: Meg Turney (1 of 2)  
> Hanged Man: ???  
> Death: ???  
> Temperance: ???  
> Devil: ???  
> Tower: K (1 of 2)  
> Star: ???  
> Moon: ???  
> Sun: Barbara Dunkelman (1 of 2)  
> Judgement: ???
> 
> Next update is on March 13th.


	21. Operation: Armbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships improve for some, but begin to crack for others...

The next day Gavin was alone in the office when Kdin entered the room.

“Hey Gavin.” He said.

“Hey.” He replied.  
  


Kdin was about to enter the room when he noticed something with Gavin. “Hey, are you okay?” he said as he walked towards him.

Gavin sighed, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just stressed out lately.”

Kdin sighed, “Where were you guys a few days ago? As in you, Ray, Geoff and Michael.”

“Well, I asked for the day off, Ray had an appointment and Geoff was sick.” He lied, “But I don't know about Michael...Wasn't he here?”

Kdin nodded, “Yeah, but suddenly he just left. Ryan was looking for him.” There was a pause, “Speaking of Ryan, have you noticed that he’s become a little colder lately?”

Gavin sighed, “Yeah...Do you think he’s mad at us?”

“I don't know Gavin…” Kdin said, “I would like to believe he’s just worried for you guys.”

Gavin nodded, “I hope it’s that too.” he said as the door opened and Geoff entered the room

“Gav, Remember we have that thing tomorrow right?”

Gavin nodded, Kdin looked at the two confused.

“Thing? What thing?”

“None of your business.” Geoff replied, “All you need to know is that Gavin, Ray and I will be gone tomorrow and we need someone to cover for us.”

Kdin looked suspiciously at his boss, “Okay...I think I can find a way to cover you guys...hopefully.” He said finally.

“Thanks. Oh and Gavin, I need you and Ray to meet me in the office.” Geoff said before leaving.

Kdin stared at geoff leaving and then turned to Gavin, “ What’s up with him?” he asked.

“Oh, he’s been stressed out too. Especially with Linds missing, he’s been trying his best to comfort Michael.”

“Yeah, I’m really worried for her too, everyone is.” he sighed, then proceeded to smile. "Hey Gavin, Can you come to me later? I need to ask you something."

Gavin was confused, "Sure but...why?"

Kdin winked, "It's a secret." And walked away.

Gavin looked at Kdin until he had completely gone into the room. He got up and walked to the office where Geoff and Ray were waiting.

“Bout time you showed up Gav.” Geoff jokingly said.

“Ha ha very funny.” Gavin replied sarcastically, “Why did you need us again?”

“I wanted to show you, this.” he holds up what seems to be a green armband.

“That’s it?” Ray asked, “Why do we need an armband?”

“To know who our team is, duh.”

“Team?” Gavin said, confused at what Geoff was saying.

“Yeah, if you think about it, what if we get separated or something one day when we were inside the TV world one day? We could use these to find each other.”

“...”

“...”

“You only got them because they look cool didn't you?” Ray asked.

“Yeah…” Geoff said sort of disappointed.

Gavin and Ray each got an armband that Geoff gave to them and put them on their right arms. Gavin got to finally see more in detail the armband. It was a vibrant green with the Achievement Hunter logo stitched on and the initials A.H on it as well on the inside of the armband there was writing engraved with his name on it.

"You got them personalized?" Gavin asked, "How in bollocking hell did you get the time and money to order these?"

"You don't need to worry about how I got the money."  Geoff said, "As for time, I already had these ordered a while ago, hell I actually have one for every member."

"You're not gonna give it to them?" Ray questioned the white box beside Geoff. Geoff shook his head, "I was, but then I realized the only person who would be thankful for them would be Jack and maybe Caleb, but that kid's hardly ever around. I could also say that Michael would be thankful until he realizes that I have one for Lindsay and he gets sad, and Ryan's just full of fucking vinegar lately. I can't get near his desk without him throwing some total bullshit about how he wants to be alone."

"Oh..." Ray remarked as he looked down. He quickly changed the topic, "Alright, we're going inside tomorrow during work right?"

Geoff sighed, "For as much as I hate leaving the office alone, yeah." Geoff then turned to Gavin, "Hey, you know a lot about that place right? At least more than us."

Gavin nodded.

"Then i'm making you team leader, you can tell us what to do."

Gavin's eyes widened, "R-Really?"

Geoff nodded, "Yeah, you also have that ability where you change that thing, personas they're called right?" Gavin nodded, Geoff continued, "Alright then, you may be our field leader, but I'm still your boss, so get back to work."

Ray and Gavin nodded as they removed their armbands and put them in their pockets. They all then left the room. As Ray walked out however he noticed Ryan leaning against the wall.

"...Ryan?"

Ryan's eyes widened, "R-Ray? What are you doing here?"

"I ask you the same. Why are you leaning against the wall? Were you eavesdropping?"

"NO- I mean, why are you saying that?"

"Look dude, I may be not smart like you and not have all those fancy degrees you have, but I'm not stupid. You're hiding something from me."

Ryan sighed, but Ray kept talking, "Ryan, I wanted to ask you something."

Ryan pushed away from the wall and stared at Ray, "What?"

"Are you, are you afraid that the killer might target you?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Well, are you afraid?"

"Not anymore, but believe me Ryan be caref-"

"Wait, anymore?" Ryan asked, "What are you saying?"

Ray sighed, he fucked up, and he knows it. "I, do you remember when I said I was somewhere looking for something the time I was gone?" Ryan nodded, "Well, I...lied." Ray put his hands on his mouth "Fuck me, I said too much." He whispered. Ray quickly turned around and ran as fast as he could.

"Ray! Wait up!" Ryan said trying to quickly catch up to him. But decided to give up when Ray ran to the office and lock the door. Ryan banged on the door with his fists, "RAY! WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?" he exclaimed, but there was no response, Ryan slammed his hand on the door, what was going on? _'Was Ray taken by the killer?'_ He thought, _"If so, i have to help him with whatever the hell they were talking about...but how?"_

 ****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently having a slight writters block (bleh), but chapters 22-24 are written so updates will continue normally until then.
> 
> Next update is on the 27th.


	22. Operation: Filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new social link is formed, and Jack begins to notice some changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! last week this story passed 1000 views. Which to me is amazing!  
> thank you all who have been reading from the start or have just started reading it, it really means so much to me ^.^
> 
> This chapter is sadly, pretty short and nothing really 'plot-relevant' happens, (hence the chapter name filler. it simply is a filler chapter.) But don't worry, to make up for it, I will plan on updating on April 3rd (updates will still stay as normal)
> 
> One more thing about the update schedule, I will be unable to update on the 24th (which is a day less than a month away), which sucks because that's when I'm on April break. To (hopefully) make up for it however, I plan to upload a chapter a day from Monday to Thursday that week. Granted I might end up in quite a bit of a hiatus after that, but that's my goal!

Gavin entered the smaller office where kdin was. He was sitting on his chair.

"You finally made it." He said.

"Ha ha, very funny." Gavin replied.

Kdin rolled his eyes and turned to his computer, “Look I wanted to talk to you alone because I wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“Look, you seem worn out lately, maybe you should go to bed more or something.”

Gavin was confused, “Why are you telling me this?” He asked.

Kdin looked at Gavin, “Because you look like you’re going to collapse at any moment.”

Gavin sighed, “I know, but I just can’t seem to be able to sleep as easy as before, I don’t know why.”

“Maybe because you’re more stressed out than before, the fog can do things to your head ya know.” He said as he pointed a finger to his head.”

Gavin nodded, kdin continued with his point, “Hey, you know if you need to talk to me I’ll be here. I’ve got nothing else do other than edit.”

“Yeah, I got it.” he said as time froze.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of  the Hierophant arcana."_

__

* * *

 

 

Jack was working on his desk when he saw Gavin enter the bigger part of the office.

“Hey Gavin.” He said.

“Hi Jack.” Gavin waved to the bearded man as he walked to the exit.

  
“Gav? Where are you going?” He asked.

Gavin stopped, “Oh, I’m going outside to get some air. Is that a problem?”

Jack shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m not Geoff. But I think that does seem good for you.”

Gavin smiled, “Thanks Jack” He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Jack went back to work, but he just couldn’t get his mind off of Gavin. He’s been acting odd lately. He’s been skipping work more and just seems uninterested in working in general. He turned to Ray, “Hey Ray, you’ve been hanging out with Gavin a lot lateley, how is he?”

Ray looked up and nodded, “He’s fine, the guy doesnt sleep and that’s a problem, but I guess it’s because of the midnight channel…”

“you mean that TV show that shows up every rainy day? I haven’t been watching it, but Michael told me it wasn’t a good idea to.”

“Why?” Ray asked.

Jack shrugged, “i dont know, he said something like ‘if you do you’ll see the future and the person in there will die’ or something like that.”

Ray sighed, “Oh...well okay…” Ray gave a smile and turned to continue his work.

Jack looked at Ray for a while more, there was somethiing going on, and it was definatly changing some of the guys.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social link update:  
> Fool: Achievement Hunter (1 of 6)  
> Magician: Ray Narvaez Jr. (1 of 3)  
> Priestess: Ashley Jenkins (1 of 2)  
> Empress: ???  
> Emperor: Geoff Ramsey (1 of 3)  
> Hierophant: Kdin Jenzen (1 of 2)  
> Lovers: ???  
> Chariot: ???  
> Justice: ???  
> Hermit: ???  
> Fortune: ???  
> Strength: Meg Turney (1 of 2)  
> Hanged Man: ???  
> Death: ???  
> Temperance: ???  
> Devil: ???  
> Tower: K (1 of 2)  
> Star: ???  
> Moon: ???  
> Sun: Barbara Dunkelman (1 of 2)  
> Judgement: ???


	23. Operation: Rescue Lindsay, For Real This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, Ray and Geoff go into the TV to Save Lindsay! But getting to the end of the dungeon seems to be harder then they thought...

The next day, Gavin, Geoff and Ray met up at the usual spot in costco. Ray noticed that Geoff looked a little odd. He was smiling, and it wasn’t a soft smile, it was a malicious smile, of one who was ready to beat the shit out of something. The giant mallet he was holding wasn’t making the image any better.

“Geoff, I know you want to help Lindsay, but why do you need a giant hammer?” Ray asked as he put on his glasses.

“It’s not like you’re any different Ray.” Gavin said as he put on his armband, “You have two pink knives.”

“They were on sale…”

“Alright, shut up.” Geoff said, His blue glasses and armband already in place, “We technically have only today to save Lindsay for real this time. So let’s not fuck it up.”

Gavin and Ray nodded and the three entered the TV.

* * *

 

 

Jack and Ryan were sitting in the meeting room while Michael was on whiteboard.

“Why are we here again?” Jack asked.

Michael writes the number ‘3’ on the board. “3.” he said, “It’s been three times since Gavin has disappeared.”

“Four if you count the break he had one day.” Ryan mentioned. Michael looked at him, “What? I've been keeping track.” he said.

“...Anyway, my point is that this is getting ridiculous. Now Ray and Geoff are gone.” He draws stick figures of Ray and Geoff with question marks surrounding them. “And the question is, where are they?”

Jack shrugged, Ryan sighed, “Now you notice?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “I don’t need any of your vinegar, Ryan.”

Jack sighed, “This has been going on for too long.”

“Exactly, that's why we-”

“No. I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about us. It hasn't even been a month since the first death and look at how much damage it’s caused to us as a group. You two can’t seem to spend even a minute with arguing about something, not to mention that people have started to notice something wrong with us in videos. How are we going to explain that to them?”

Michael and Ryan looked at each other. Jack sighed, “Just think about that for a while, and when you think you're ready to come back without a comment on how Ray, Gavin and Geoff are missing, then we'll talk” and with that Jack left, leaving Ryan and Michael alone.

* * *

 

The three hunters entered the beach dungeon once again. This time, they didn't split up and decided to walk together down the area.

They had managed to go up when they heard a sound.

_"Oh, so you guys made it!"_

The three turned around. Geoff gasped, "Lindsay?" He said, "Is that you?"

Gavin looked closer at the Lindsay, her eyes were yellow and she had a purple aura surrounding her, "geoff, that isn't Lindsay, it's her shadow." He said.

_"Aww, Gavin stop being such a party pooper. I thought you were the nice to the nice dynamite."_ Gavin winced at the thought of Lindsay's shadow implying on his friendship with Michael.

"Wheres Lindsay?" Ray said, actually getting to the point.

_"Oh, that chick?"_   'Lindsay' said, _"She's upstairs, at the top. But I doubt you'll get there."_

"Oh really?" Geoff said mockingly, "What makes you say that?"

_"Because He will stop you."_ She said, and with a snap of her fingers, a giant knight riding a horse had appeared beside her.

"H...Hi Mr.Knight on horse, please don't kill us." Ray said as he slowly walked back.

_"Oh well, if you do make past good old Snuggles here, I'll wait for you up at the coast."_ She laughed and walked away as the Knight raised its sword.

"Wait, she named it Snuggles?" Ray said confused.

"Ray, priorities." Gavin said, "First we need to fight it then we'll talk."

Ray nodded, "Yeah." He got out his daggers, did a little twirl and summoned Hermes. Gavin also did a stance as he summoned Theseus.

Geoff looked at the two, "Looks like it's my turn now." A card came down in front of him as Geoff held a stance with his hammer, "Our time to shine Dionysus." And with that, he spun his hammer around, smashing the card and summoning his persona.

Hermes flies down at great speed as he holds his hands out, ready for an attack.

Ray grinned as he held out his hands, just like Hermes. The two clapped in sync and lightning came from above. The lightning lands right on the knight, causing it to flinch.

Ray backed away to let Gavin attack. Gavin held up his crossbow and shot an arrow at the horse, but did very little damage. The knight raises his sword once again, and swung it at the three, causing them to get pushed back quite a distance.

Geoff fell on the ground, “Dammit, that hurt….” He said as he held his arm with his other hand.

“Geoff!” Ray exclaimed. He rushed to where his boss was and quickly grabbed his hand, “Here, get up.” He said, as he helped aid Geoff back up on his feet.

“Thanks Ray.” He said.

“No problem.” he replied.

* * *

 

 

Jack was quietly working on his work when he heard the door open, jack turned around. it was Michael.

“Jack…” He said.

“It’s alright Michael, I’m just tired. Sorry if it came out as rude.” Jack said, smiling a little.

Michael couldn't resist but smile back at him, “It’s alright. But, I wasn't going to talk about that.”

This confused Jack, “Wait, then what are you talking about?”

“It’s that I’m having a bad feeling,like, a sort of sixth sense that something bad is going to happen…”

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I think Lindsay might be in trouble, I feel like shes in trouble. But I also feel like shes going to be okay."

Jack was confused, "why?"

Michael shrugged, "i don't know..." as he said that he looked at Gavin's desk. "But I think I may have figured out something that's been going on for a while." He smiled, "Thanks Jack...for listening to me." His voice was just below a whisper, "I-I would have talked to Ryan, but I just cant believe him as easily anymore."

_'So you don't trust him?'_  He would have asked, but Michael was so calm right now, he didn't want to frustrate him. Jack said nothing as Michael turned to look at the calendar, his eyes widened "Shit! Today's valentines day!" Jack looked at the calender, it was indeed February 14th.

Michael put his hands over his head, "I gotta go okay? If Ryan looks for me say that I went to buy something."

"Wait, Michael. Where are you going?"

Michael smiled, "It's a surprise."  And with that, Michael left the room.

 

* * *

 

"Gavin! We need to knock it down, if not he's gonna kill all of us." Ray exclaimed. Gavin nodded and held out his hand, "Change!" He said, and Theseus disappeared, Gavin then summoned Cu Chulainn. Gavin quickly casted a garu spell and the knight was knocked down.

"Alright Gavin!" Geoff said, "are we gonna all go at it?"

Gavin nodded smiling back at Geoff, the three hunters prepared their weapons and rushed the knight, when they parted from it, the shadow had bursted into a cloud and disappeared.

"Alright we did it!" Ray said as he raised his arm in triumph. Geoff turned to Gavin.

"We have to go ahead, Lindsay must be close." Gavin nodded and looked up, "K, you still there?"

_"Yeah, you needed me?"_

"Yeah, could you sense whats ahead?"

There was silence before K came back.

_"I sense a shadow ahead, it must be from the shadow from before." There was a pause, "I also sense someone else, it must be Lindsay."_

"Alright, then let's go!" Geoff said as he walked ahead.

"Dammit Geoff, wait up!" Ray said following geoff.

Gavin smiled, "Thanks K." He said as he walked, K stopped him.

_"Gavin, wait. I wanted to ask you something..."_

"Huh? What is it?"

_"Y-You see, ever since you guys came here, I've been really questioning my existence for a while. Like why am I a shop owner and why the only memory I have is of-"_

"Of?"

_"Of, no one...you know what? Forget what I said..."_

Gavin sighed, "Thanks anyways K, you're a good guy, you know that?" And with that Gavin walked out and followed Geoff and Ray.

_"..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, be prepared for next weeks chapter. It's a long one.  
> Next update is on the 10th


	24. Operation: The Doubtful Queen, Shadow Lindsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search continues in order to find Lindsay and Michael feels like something big might happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter time! This is hands down the longest chapter as of yet.

The three guys kept walking until they entered a door. Gavin closed his eyes, hoping to find Lindsay on the other side.

_"Gavin watch out!"_ A voice said, it was K.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Geoff asked backing away from the door and holding his hammer in an offensive position.

_“The shadow’s in this room. Lindsay’s there too, but she’s fine.”_

__

“Thank God.” Ray sighed, he grabbed his daggers, “Gavin, it’s your call when we go in.”

Gavin nodded, he closed his eyes and pushed the door wide open, the three all rush through the door.

 

* * *

 

Jack was on his break. As he was walking down the hall when he was suddenly stopped by Caleb.

“Hey Jack, have you seen the other guys lately?” he asked. Jack shook his head, “All I know is that Michael left to do something but that’s about it. Why?”

Caleb sighed, “Nothing imprtant really. Forget I asked.” Caleb waved goodbye and walked away.

Jack shrugged and kept walking into the meeting room.

Once he was there, Jack knocked on the door, when there was no responce he opened the door slowly.

“Ryan? You in here?” He asked. he suddenly noticed ryan sitting on the same spot he was before. His head was down and he was snoring. Jack noticed a peice of paper next to him and quietly tiptoed his way to it and grabbed it.

**The Midnight Channel, The People inside:**

**-That first guy from before (Dead)**

**-Ray’s Friend (Dead)**

**-Ray (Alive)**

**-Lindsay (MIA)**

**-No known connection between the three as of now.**

**-Gavin, geoff and Ray are missing and could be considered the culprits, but highly unlikely.**

Jack’s eyes widened. There wasn't as much information as he had thought there would be, but the accusations were a surprise. _‘Does Ryan really think Gavin, Geoff and Ray are able to kill?’_ Jack thought. he noticed Ryan begin to move and quietly placed the paper down and slowly walked away.

* * *

 

 

The three guys entered the beach coast, here they met face to face with shadow Lindsay.

_“Y-You guy’s actually made it?”_ She said in shock, _“You guys actually murdered Snuggles? You monsters!”_

“Yeah speak for yourself!” Geoff said in disgust, “You were the one who took Lindsay in here weren't you?”

_“Me? I wouldn't.”_

“Where’s Lindsay?” Gavin asked.

“I'm right he-”

“STOP DERAILING THE TOPIC AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!” Ray screamed, his voice echoed and resonated throughout the area.

“Ray?” a voice said, it was Lindsay, the real one.

“Lindsay! Is that you? Where are you?"

“I'm right here.”

The hunters turned to their left and saw her. Lindsay was tied against a pole. Her clothes were covered in sand and her face seemed tired. Geoff sighed, “She’s okay…” he said in relief, “You were right Gavin…”

_“Uhh, hello? I’m still here.”_ Shadow Lindsay said. _“And I’m not going to let her go just like that.”_

“Who...Who are you?” Lindsay said, as she struggled to free herself from the ropes.

_“Oh honey, don't you realize it. I'm you, your inner thoughts, your deepest darkest secrets. Your shadow.”_

Lindsay looked at her for a while, she noticed she looked just like her, “You, you can’t be me. I don't know you.”

Shadow Lindsay laughed, _“Hah! That’s what you wish. You aren't able to face yourself in the mirror after what had happened with Michael.”_

“Don't bring Michael into this.”

_“Why can't I? Is it because you’re scared he’ll get mad at you and dump you? Or is it because you’re afraid to admit all I said was true.”_

“N-No…”

“Lindsay!” Geoff said turning to face her, “Whatever you do, don’t deny her!”

“W-Why?”

“Cause she’ll turn into this giant monster thing that’ll kill you!” Ray said from behind Geoff.

Lindsay closed her eyes, but nodded.

_“Oh? So now you’re just blindly accepting what they’re telling you to do. Man, you really are helpless.”_

“What?” Lindsay looked up.

_“Let’s be honest, you noticed them change. You saw how Gavin, then Ray, then Geoff just began leaving work without any warning. Then you noticed Ryan losing it when it came to the case to the point of even assuming that they are the culprits.” she points to the hunters, “And all of a sudden, you have an argument with Michael. man, must be happy you were gone after that day wouldn't he?”_

“He-He wouldn't...would he?” Lindsay said softly.

The shadow laughed, _“Exactly, even you questioned it see? and that's why I exist, to be you. Because I am you.”_

“NO! YOU CAN'T BE!” Lindsay screamed as he closed her eyes, her arms still tied to the rope.

“Lindsay don't say it!” Geoff said

“YOU’RE NOT ME!” She exclaimed in fear.

The shadow began to laugh, _"Yes! Finally. I'M FINALLY FREE FROM YOU! I'M FINALLY MYSELF!"_  She said as she began to surround herself with other shadows.

_"Everyone get ready."_ K said, _"the shadow's going to attack!"_

The three quickly got into a stance and summoned their personas,

"Theseus."

"Hermes."

"Dionysus."

The three personas appeared simultaneously as the shadow began to reveal herself. She seemed to look the same, her hair tied up into a bun, her outfit suddenly became a fancy silver suit with black heels. But something was odd, her hands were at her head and her eyes were closed and seemed to be smirking. Behind her were six figures vaguely resembling the six achievement hunters.

_"I am a shadow, the true self. All I want is for it to stop. But boys are so annoying. isn't it better when they're not in control?"_

"To hell with that!" Gavin said enraged, "We know you just want to kill us!"

_"But,"_ Shadow Lindsay said, _"You can be quiet and I will Not hurt you."_

"Pay me eight thousand dollars a month, and I'll stop." Geoff said smirking

_"Really?"_

"Of course not you fake!" Geoff exclaimed, "We came here for one thing and that's to defeat you."

The shadow growled, _"Very well then, I'll show you all I've got." With that she snapped her fingers and the six figures began to distort around her, when it cleared, shadow Lindsay was in a sort of robot suit._

Ray held his arm in an offensive position and sent his persona to attack her. But when Hermes neared the shadow a shield appeared, preventing him from attacking her. Hermes was thrown back from the shield. Ray felt the pain and placed his hand on his chest in pain.

_"Guys, be careful."_ K said, _"The shadow blocks physical attacks."_

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Ray said, letting out a sigh.

Gavin turned to see Lindsay unconscious. She was still tied by the pole but seemed like she wasn't hurt. Gavin noticed that the shadow was busy with ray and geoff and rushed to untie her, but the shadow noticed the British man try to take her away.

_"No!"_ She screamed, _"You wont take her away! That is just cowardly of you!"_ she raises her arm, which suddenly becomes enveloped in a green gust of wind. Just as she was going to release the attack, a small ball of fire hits the shadow's arm, causing said arm to fall. Shadow Lindsay turns around.

Geoff had his arms crossed and was smirking right at her, his persona was doing the same.

"Before you even dare attack our idiotic Brit, you have to get through me first." He said confidently.

Gavin saw his chance and untied Lindsay, she slowly opened her eyes.

"...Gavin?" She said weakly, Gavin nodded. He helped her get up and let her use him as support.

"Gavin..." she said, "Let's get out of here...I-I need to apologize to Michael..."

Gavin nodded, "Yeah, but first..." he stared at the shadow, "First we need to fight her..."

"But..."

"Lindsay, it's alright, we can handle it. "

Lindsay hesitated, but she nodded, "Okay..."

Ray suddenly called from afar, "Vav! We knocked her down! Its your call to go all out or not!"

Gavin thought about it for a second, "How'd you knock her down?" He asked the Puerto Rican,

"Zio. Turns out shes weak to electricity."

Gavin nodded, "Do that again."

Ray nodded as he clapped his hands in command to cast a Zio spell. It knocked her back up, but she was already weakening.

_"So, you want to play that way huh?"_ She said, _"Ill play along too."_

She picked up the arm geoff knocked off and fixed it. She then raised both arms as she released a huge gust of wind knocking down Ray.

Gavin instinctively hugged Lindsay in order to protect her. when he let go he noticed Hermes and Dionysus glitching out, static surrounding them. Gavin realized they were in pain, and if they were in pain, then Ray and Geoff were in pain as well. Gavin closed his eyes, hoping for a light of hope. What he got was a memory from earlier the day before,

_“Hey, you know if you need to talk to me I’ll be here. I've got nothing else do other than edit.”_

Gavin s eyes opened wide, he held out his hand, "Change!" Theseus returned to him, Gavin thought hard about his recently formed bond with Kdin. "Go, Omoikane!"

The card was broken and a strange brain shaped beast with tentacles appeared. Gavin held his arm up in a defensive stance, "Zio!" He said, and in command Omoikane summoned a bolt of lightning that knocked the shadow down on the ground. Gavin rushed to get Ray back on his feet.

"You okay?" He asked, Ray nodded, "Thanks Vav." He said. Geoff caught up to them.

“Guys she dosen't seem to be as hurt as we thought she was...” he said breathing heavily, “At this rate, we'll be wiped out."

Gavin shook his head, “We can still do it, for Lindsay.”

_“Ooooooo, how nice of you! you’re doing it for Lindsay”_ The shadow said sarcastically, _“It’s such a shame that I’ll have to kill you now.”_ she said as he raised her hands once again.

“Dammit, she’s going to do that blowing attack again.” Ray said, “We really are screwed.”

But Gavin refused to give up. He went in front of Ray and Geoff and held his arms wide open.

“Gavin? What are you doing.” Geoff asked.

“I’m saving your arses that’s what I’m doing.” He said as he braced himself for a gust of wind.

“N..NO!”

Gavin felt something hugging him. When Gavin opened his eyes, he saw Lindsay right in front of him.

“Lindsay? what in the hell?" Gavin said in shock, "You’re gonna die if you do that!”

Lindsay looked at him and smiled, “I can’t let you die Gavin…” she said.

But Gavin refused to let her go, not after all they've done. Gavin quickly changed his persona back to Theseus and had him shield Lindsay. Ray noticed it and had Hermes shield Theseus and Geoff quickly followed by having Dionysus shield Hermes.

Shadow Lindsay released her attack, and pushed the makeshift wall back a few feet from her. when the wind ceased, The three personas flew up. Gavin turned to find Lindsay still hugging him, she was fine.

“Gavin?” she said smiling weakly. “Thanks.”

“No probs Linds.” he said.

Lindsay looked down, “So, all of this is my fault right? The beach, The shadow...This is all me...Right?”

Gavin stayed silent, But nodded.

“I was scared.” she continued. “I felt like I should have defended myself, or at least, said something…”

Gavin let go of Lindsay, Lindsay looked at Gavin, “I’ll have to accept her in order for it to calm down right?” Gavin nodded again. Lindsay turned around to face the shadow.

“You weren't lying, and I knew that...But, there was something in my head that just didn't want to admit it…” she sighed as the shadow looked at her enraged.

_“You!”_ it said, _“HOW CAN YOU ACCEPT ME AFTER ALL I'VE DONE TO YOU?!”_

The shadow was ready to attack her, But the three hunters were prepared. They shielded Lindsay with their personas and aimed their weapons at the shadow.

“I’m doing it because of them.” she points to the three, “They showed me that even though they were arguing, they can come back together.” she sighed, “And yeah, maybe I am a little bit cowardly. But you know what? Bitches ain't shit.”

The shadow cursed under her breath as she attacked the hunters. Ray, however was quicker than her and quickly casted a Zio spell, causing the shadow to stumble and fall. A puff of smoke had appeared and shadow Lindsay was back to how she was before.

Lindsay went up to the shadow, “You’re right, you know that.” she patted her shadow on the head, “we’re one in the same, and there’s no changing that.”

The shadow smiled. she then began to glow blue as another figure appeared. the figure was of a beautiful woman, wearing a flowing red dress. her reddish-brown hair gave a warm glow and her horns were a few inches long. The figure looked down at Lindsay and smiled, it then became a card. Lindsay held on to it as she let off the usual blue glow and fell on her knees. Gavin, Ray and Geoff ran twords her.

“I’m fine guys, don’t worry about me.”

When she got up, The guys hugged her.

“Dammit Lindsay, we missed you.” Geoff said.

“Thanks guys…” Lindsay replied.

Gavin looked around, “We should be going now...I’d be a problem if we don’t get her out soon.” Ray and Geoff nodded and the four then left the area.

* * *

 

 

Once they were outside, Geoff invited Lindsay to eat at the food court. The guys were happy to see her smiling.

“So…” she said, “What are you guys gonna do for Valentine’s day?”

Geoff’s eyes widened as he looked at his screen of his phone when she asked, “Uhhh, Lindsay?”

“Yea?”

“Today is Valentines day…”

“Shit…” she said, rubbing her hand on her head, “How long was I in there?”

“About a week, maybe less…” Ray said.

“Oh no...Michael! He must be worried sick!”

The other three nodded, “If anyone asks," Ray said, "Say that the culprit let you go and you have no idea who they are. We don't want anyone knowing about this...or of what we're doing.”

Lindsay nodded.

Geoff offered to drive them home, he dropped Lindsay off first and then Ray. Gavin was the last one he dropped off. Before Gavin left the car, Geoff turned around.

“Gav, you did good today.” He said.

“T-Thanks Geoff.”

* * *

 

 

Lindsay came home, the place was empty. She sighed in relief as she jumped on the bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Lindsay heard the door open. She peaked through the door and saw that It was Michael. He had brought in, bags from the supermarket. He placed them on the table and sighed, “Another night alone I guess…”

“Not on my watch buddy.”

Michael turned in shock. It was Lindsay, “L-Lindsay? Is that really you?” Lindsay nodded, Michael rushed in to hug her.

“Lindsay, It really is you! What the fuck happened?”

“The-The guy who’s been killing people...They had me.”

Michael let go of her, “We should call the pol-”

“No! We don’t have any evidence anyway. How are we supposed to prove it?”

Michael sighed, “You’re right...But-But-”

Lindsay smiled, “Look, the most important thing is that I’m fine right?”

Michael Nodded, “Right.” he then hugged her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Lindsay:  
> Lindsay's shadow is based of the events that occurred at the time. She's worried for her friends and especially Michael, but deep down is fearful of the rebuttal she might get for trying to get them together again. Shadow Lindsay also mentions how she 'really is helpless'. This is to slightly reference the constant backlash she gets when she is in any videos, and let's be honest, Lindsay is strong and many people admire that. But even then, comment's hurt. It might not be visible and it might not affect her as much, but in some way it has to. and that's what her shadow's focused on.
> 
> During the shadow fight the shadow wears a fancy silver suit with black heels. she's basically wearing her heist outfit (I was writing this chapter when said heist came out and I just couldn't resist.) The robot suit though....yeah, no deep explanation, just a plain robot suit for your robot-suiting needs.
> 
> Edit: Cause I forgot! Next update is on the 23rd due to me being gone on Friday!
> 
> Also while I edit this, it's been anounced that Ray is leaving RT and I wish him the best of luck in his streaming career!


	25. Operation: Your Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lindsay saved, The Hunters must decide what to do now.

The next morning, Gavin was woken up by Meg.

“Good news Gav, Lindsay’s safe.” She said.

“That’s good,” Gavin replied, smiling.

Meg noticed Gavins tired face, "what's wrong? Did something happen yesterday?"

Gavin shook his head,  "It's the usual, just really tired..."

"Oh..."

Later in the day, Gavin got a phone call by Lindsay,

_"Hey Gavin, it's me."_

"Lindsay? Why’d you call?"

_"To thank you. Duh."_ There was a pause, _"You see I'm really grateful for what you've done. You saved my life you know. If it wasn't for you, Geoff and Ray I would have been hung upside down on a telephone pole!"_

"It was nothing Lindsay, we saw you on the midnight channel and-"

_"Wait, I was in the midnight channel? But how?"_

"I don't know. But that’s how we found out about you being inside the TV.”

_“So…”_ Lindsay said, _“You’re saying that whoever is on the midnight channel, is_ inside _the TV?”_

“At this point, that theory is practically true.”  
  


_“But, If there’s a killer using that for evil, we have to tell someone, right?”_

__

Gavin sighed, “We can’t. If we tell anyone who isn’t Geoff or Ray, they won’t believe us.”

_“...You got a point, a world inside a television is pretty hard idea to wrap around.”_

“Yeah…”

_“Well, I just wanted to thank you Gavin. I think I’ve said it enough times already right?”_ She laughed.

Gavin smiled, the group managed to save Lindsay from any impending danger and that’s what really mattered at the moment. He also felt that Lindsay had somewhat become closer to him as a friend.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings_ thee _closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of  the Lovers arcana."_

__

The voice faded and Gavin heard Lindsay’s voice again.

_“Hey Gavin, one more thing, Geoff said to meet at ‘HQ’ later today, you know where that is?”_

Gavin was confused, “Yea, it’s the food court at Costco, but why?”

_“I don't know, He just told me to tell you that.”_

“Oh, alright...I’ll be on my way.” Gavin said, he hung up the phone and left to their HQ.

* * *

 

 

At the food court, Gavin found that Geoff, Ray and Lindsay were already there.

“It’s about damn time Gavin.” Geoff said, “Where were you?”

“I left as as soon as I got that call from Lindsay,” Gavin said, Geoff sighed.

“Whatever…Anyway, Ray and I called up a meeting today for a reason.”

Gavin sat down beside Lindsay, “What is it?”

Geoff pulled out a pair of thin circular rimmed, orchid colored glasses. Gavin grabbed the glasses and looked at him.

“Geoff, you aren’t thinking about-”

“I’m definitely thinking about it.” Geoff said.

“But, Geoff, she just came out yesterday. We don’t know if she’s okay to go back in, or even fight yet.”

“Guys? I’m right here.”

 

Geoff and Gavin turned to face Lindsay, Gavin sighed. “Look Linds...the place you were in is being used for some really shady things. Turns out, the culprit is using the TV world to throw people in and kill them. We decided to fight back and rescue those who are in there.”

Lindsay looked at Gavin, then Ray, then Geoff, “So let me guess. You guys want me to help you in there right?” Gavin nodded, Lindsay continued, “I...I’m not sure yet. You see I want to help and all, but this is so sudden.”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, I know that feels…” he said as he remembered how sudden he was involved in the mystery. It hasn’t even been a month and the culprit had killed 2 people as well as attempted to kill 2 more. "We won't ask you anymore, but if you do change your mind, you know where to find us."

Lindsay nodded as she got up, waved goodbye and left the store.

Gavin looked at her leave, “I really hope she’s the last one…” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna on hiatus for the next month. The next chapter is taking a while to write and I don't have a backlog of chapters yet. Next update will probably be on June 5th  
> EDIT: (5/29) as the return of this series approaches I forgot to mention that this is the end of the Linsday arc (Chapters 14-25)  
> Arc 5: Charging On begins in chapter 26


	26. Operation: Social Link Binge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lindsay's rescue, life seemed to have begun to go to normal, and then 'they' strike again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy it's good to be back with this story. Sure this may be one of the slower chapters but I made sure there's at least some plot.

The last four days went by extremely slow for Gavin. And it was all because of the cat. Joe the Cat

When he returned to work on Monday, everything went by smoothly as if nothing had happened. The other AH guys welcomed Lindsay. Even Ryan, who was annoyed the last few day, had smiled when he saw her.

Gavin noticed that Michael wasn't there and went to Lindsay to ask if anything had happened.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. about that..." She began, "Michael's sick..."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be here for a while."

Later that day, Gavin was getting ready for the podcast when he felt something touch him. Gavin turned around but didn’t see anyone.

Confused, Gavin turned around when he felt it again. Gavin then heard a meow. Gavin looked down and saw Joe the Cat.

“Oh, why hello there.” he said as he kneeled down and petted Joe the cat.

Joe the Cat lets out a purr. The cat was happy for all Gavin could know. Joe the Cat the let free of Gavin’s grasp and meowed at him.

“What’s wrong?” Gavin asked. Joe the cat began to walk away from the stage, Gavin followed him in hopes of some kind of answer.

After a while of walking through the office, he ended up looking at the door.

“Huh? Is this Gus’ office? Why would you take me here?” He asked.

Suddenly the door opened, “What the fuck? You again?”

Gavin looked up, it was Gus, angry as usual. He and Joe the Cat had some kind of hatred for each other. But to be fair, Joe the Cat can be an arse with Gus, Gavin wouldn't be surprised that he was angry once more.

Joe the cat walked off when he saw Gus in a nonchalant manner. Gus made sure Joe the cat left before turning to Gavin.

“Hey.” He said, rolling his eyes, “Why does Burnie bring his cat to work? Like, the damn thing always messes with my papers. It’s especially annoying right now that you guys are going to Pax east soon in March.”

Gavin laughed, Gus always had an organization complex, when it comes to work. It was actually surprising he wasn’t at the podcast set sooner. But then again, with pax east coming soon, they did need someone to clear out their plans.

“I just wanted to remind you that the podcast is gonna begin soon,” Gavin told him. Gus’ eyes widened, “Shit! I totally forgot!” Gus slammed the door shut. Gavin stood there for about a minute before the door opened once more.

“Alright I’m ready, Let’s go you brit.” Gavin nodded and followed Gus.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of  the Devil arcana."_

 

* * *

Tuesday was just as normal in the office. The three hunters even met alone to discuss if the case was over.

“I doubt it is…” Ray said, sighing.

“Yeah, but with Lindsay safe, I think we should be okay for now…” Gavin agreed.

After work, Gavin had begun to leave the building when he had encountered Joe the cat again.

Gavin sighed, “What do you want me to do today?”

Joe the cat rolled a bottle of...something to Gavin. Gavin picked it up.

“Apple Cider Vinegar?” Gavin asked, “What the hell do you want me to do with this?”

Gavin opened the bottle and sniffed it. The scent was strong and definitely unpleasant.

“Gah!” He said, quickly closing the bottle, “Who drinks this stuff?”

“Uhhh, I do?”

Gavin looked up, the scent still lingering in his nose. It was Jon.

“Risemongler?” Gavin said, “What’re you doing here late at night?”

Jon laughed, “I ask the same thing. Don’t you and Meg leave at the same time?”

Gavin agreed, “Yeah, Meg’s still here. I’m just waiting for her.” he gave the bottle to Jon. Jon smiled

“Hey, Gavin are you alright?” He asked, “You see Kdin told me you guys have been missing a few days for a while, that’s not really good…”

Gavin breathed, “Yeah I’m fine...It’s really long and complicated.” Gavin looked at Jon, “How bout you? You okay?”

Jon chuckled, “I guess I'm tired too.” He opened the bottle of apple cider vinegar and drank a bit.”

“Hey, Gavin?” Gavin heard a voice, he turned around. It was meg.

“Hey, Meg.” Jon waved.

Meg waved back at Jon, “Hi Jon.” she then turned to look at Gavin. “I’m done, are you ready to go?”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, just give me a second. You go ahead.” he said. Meg nodded as she left to the car. Gavin got up and stretched a little.

“Hey, Gavin? I heard about what happened with Lindsay, well, everyone did... I just wanted to say that I’m glad that she’s back with you guys….”

Gavin noticed something was wrong with Jon, his face became gloomy, “Jon?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

Jon looked up, “Huh? oh, It’s nothing…” he looked at the achievement hunter office before turning back to Gavin, “Hey, shouldn’t you be going?”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah. you...you can tell me later.” he said as he waved goodbye.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings_ thee _closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of  the Fortune arcana."_

 

* * *

Wednesday was all like the other days, the usual work shenanigans. Gavin went on a break when he noticed someone sitting around the bungalow.

Gavin got closer before he was stopped by a soft tap. Gavin turned around.

"Woops, sorry if I scared you."

"Oh, hey Kara," Gavin said.

"Look, the thing is," she said, "Miles needs you in the recording booth, he says it's important."

"Really? Is it for a recording session?"

Kara shrugged, "I don't know, he didn't tell me." Kara sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"You okay Kara?"

Kara looked up at Gavin, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm totally fine, it's just that work has been really tiring..."

"Yeah, tell me about it, it's been a bore..." Gavin said. when he said his goodbyes he waved back to Kara and went to see Miles.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings_ thee _closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of  the Empress  arcana."_

Gavin entered the sound booth, “Hey Miles, what do you need me for?”

Miles turned around, “Oh hey Gavin. I just wanted to ask if you were okay, ya know, the usual shenanigans.”

Gavin managed to give off a smile, “Oh, I’m fine. Thanks for asking. Now if you shall excuse me, I need to get back to film a Let’s Play.”

“Hold on Gavin.”

Gavin turned around. Miles continued, “Are you sure you’re okay...cause Geoff keeps telling me you aren’t.”

“He is?”

“Okay, maybe more of a he’s worried for you...Gavin, what have you been doing these last few days?”

Gavin began to shake slightly, “Nothing...I...I really got to go Miles. Talk to you later.”

With that he left.

 

* * *

On Thursday, Gavin went to Geoff and asked him about what miles said.

“Yeah, he came up to me the day before I found out what you were really up to and asked if I was okay.” He said, “But why would he tell you that now?”

Gavin shrugged, “I don't know. I guess he cares about us.”

 

“Yeah, maybe a little _too_ much for us…”

Gavin walked out for a break later that day and noticed Joe the cat coming up to him.

Gavin sighed, “What do you want now?”

Joe the Cat purred as if he wanted to tell him something. He then pulled out a bead, it was odd for sure, it glowed a soft yellow color seemed to belong in some kind of necklace.

Gavin grabbed the bead and examined it closely before turning back to the cat, "uhh....thanks?"

He then saw a note on the bead,

**'Place it in a person's mouth when they are unconscious.'**

Gavin was once again confused by the statement. He looked at Joe the cat, "Someone's sending me these things aren't they?"

Joe the cat purred as if it was a yes.

"Well, make sure you thank that person...I don't know what this does, but I guess it might be useful for whatever its supposed to do."

Joe the cat meowed in agreement.

_"Thou art I...and I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of  the Hermit  arcana."_

Gavin pet Joe the cat on the head and went back to the office.

 

* * *

Friday came along, and during his break, Lindsay comes up to Gavin.

"Hey, Gav?"

Gavin looked at Lindsay, "Yes, Linds?"

Lindsay looked around to see if anyone was around, "I just wanted to say...that I'm in."

"What?"

"I'm in," she said, "I'm joining your group."

It took Gavin a while to realize what she meant, "oh." He said, "Is there a reason why?"

She sighed, "I-I think the culprit has Michael."

Gavin was silent, he knew Michael wasn't at work for a few days, but Lindsay said it was because he was sick.

Lindsay's face went red. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but I wasn't lying! I promise you Michael was sick on Monday and Tuesday. On Wednesday, Michael said he was going to work a little late so I went ahead but when I noticed he wasn't at work all day I called him and he didn't respond and I was just starting to get so worried for him and went home and when I did, I noticed he wasn't home and I just...I..." She was breathing hard, her eyes began to water.

Gavin went up to her and hugged her, "Don't worry Lindsay, Were going to find Michael, we're going to find your husband, we're going to find my boi.

Lindsay looked on her phone, "it says it's going to rain on Monday, we can check 'it' then to see if its true."

Gavin nodded, "alright, then." He said, "were meeting at HQ tomorrow, we'll debrief whats going on."

Lindsay smiled, "Thanks, Gavin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this story being back I want to know if you guys have any questions or comments on the story. Im so greatful for all the bookmarks and kudos from all of you guys and I hope y'all stick around :D
> 
> Next Update: June 19th
> 
> Oh yeah, it's time for this to make a return:  
> Fool: Achievement Hunter (1 of 6)  
> Magician: Ray Narvaez Jr. (1 of 3)  
> Priestess: Ashley Jenkins (1 of 2)  
> Empress: Kara Eberle (1 of 2)  
> Emperor: Geoff Ramsey (1 of 3)  
> Hierophant: Kdin Jenzen (1 of 2)  
> Lovers: Lindsay Jones (1 of 3)  
> Chariot: ???  
> Justice: ???  
> Hermit: Joe the Cat (1 of 2)  
> Fortune: Jon Risinger (1 of 2)  
> Strength: Meg Turney (1 of 2)  
> Hanged Man: ???  
> Death: ???  
> Temperance: ???  
> Devil: Gus Sorola (1 of 2)  
> Tower: K (1 of 2)  
> Star: ???  
> Moon: ???  
> Sun: Barbara Dunkelman (1 of 2)  
> Judgement: ???


	27. Operation: Debreif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Michael's disaperance, Lindsay joins the group and Ray want's to prove someone's not the culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Late update woops. I'll be honest: I forgot yesterday was an update day. But here it is. Better late than never i guess...

The next day, Gavin called in a meeting with the others.

"Lindsay says the culprit has Michael."

Ray and Geoff looked at each other.

"So the asshole hasn't given up huh?" Geoff said.

"Hey, guys."

Gavin, Ray, and Geoff turn to see Lindsay walking in with a large bag with her.

"Uhhh," Ray said, "What's with the bag?"

Lindsay opened the bag, “In there were a few clothes, a Xbox controller, and a picture of the Achievement Hunters. Geoff picked up the picture and stared at it for a while, “Hey, remember when we were all friends?” He said sarcastically.

Ray tried to laugh but wasn’t able, “Why did it come to this?” He then said, “Only the four of us know what's going on, but we keep leaving so often it’s making everyone suspicious.”

There was an awkward silence in the table, Geoff looked at Lindsay.

“At least you brought the stuff. Now we can tell that Yellow-eyed kid to sense where Michael is,” he said.

The hunters got up, Gavin quickly turned to Lindsay and showed her a pair of orchid colored glasses. “Remember these?” Gavin said.

Lindsay nodded, “Those are the things you use right? Let me guess. I’m gonna have to use these to see right?”

“Yeah. pretty much.” Gavin said.

Lindsay took the glasses and placed them on her head. “Alright then,” she said, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

When the four of them were inside the TV, they entered the shop and found K doing his usual business, cleaning glasses. This time it was an orange pair.

Lindsay was the first to approach him, “Hey there, you must be that guy who helped finding me right?” K looked up, “Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess I helped. But it was really your friends who saved you.” he held his hand out, “I’m K, by the way.”

Lindsay smiled, “Lindsay, but you probably knew that already.”

Geoff came up and pointed at the bag Lindsay was holding, “Do you think you could find Michael?”

K looked at the bag, “Michael...He’s your husband right Lindsay?”

Lindsay nodded, “Yeah…”

Ray looked at Lindsay, “Say, how did you know he was missing?”

Lindsay sighed, “Well, it all started on Sunday. We were together, watching some movie or whatever we were watching that day. And then I went to the bathroom, cause you know, a person's gotta do their business. Suddenly, there was someone on the door, knocking…”

 

* * *

_“I got it,” Michael said. Lindsay heard him get up from the couch as he went towards the door._

__

_“Be careful Michael…” Lindsay said from the bathroom._

__

_“Yeah, yeah. I know. But really, what’s the worst that could happen?” He replied as he opened the door._

__

_“What the-,” he said before he was cut off. Lindsay quickly dried her hands and rushed out of the bathroom. When she got out she saw the door wide open, but no sight of her husband._

__

_“Oh no…” she said._

 

* * *

“And that’s all that happened. That damn culprit took my Michael. We’ve got to find him!”

Geoff looked at Lindsay, “And we will, It’s just going to take some time…”

“He’s here.”

The hunters turned to face K, “He’s definitely here.” he repeated. “I just... don’t know where.”

Lindsay sighed, “I was afraid this would happen. Why me? Why Ray? Why Michael? Just...It makes no sense!”

Ray nodded, “It really doesn't make sense when you think about it. Unless the culprit is someone in Achievement Hunter…”

Lindsay turned to face Ray, “Please don’t tell me you believe that Michael has a point…” Her face was full of disgust.

“W-Wait...Michael told you that-”

“-Ryan might be the culprit. Yeah. And I think it’s bullshit. Unless you give me concrete evidence that Ryan has anything to do with the TV cases, I’m not believing you guys.”

Ray thought about it for a while, “Now that I think about it, I think there might be a way to prove that you might be right Linds.”

Lindsay looked at Ray, confused, “How?”

“You’ll see.” He said. “I want to prove Michael’s wrong too, but we’re going to need some help.”

Gavin looked at Ray and Lindsay who were both planning on trying to prove Ryan’s innocence. It was true that they couldn’t trust everyone anymore, especially with the idea that the culprit is probably among one of them. He got up and got everyone's attention, “I think the news said it was gonna rain on Monday, so we’ve got to watch the Midnight Channel to see if Michael is on it.”

The three nodded as they began to say their farewells to K and exited the TV.

 

* * *

_Gavin was looking outside the window, it was foggy and he was unable to see anything at all. suddenly he heard sirens. “The police?” He thought, “What’s going on?”_

__

_Suddenly his phone rang. Gavin nervously picked up._

__

_“Gavin.”_

__

_“Geoff... don’t tell me…”_

__

_“Gavin, I’m sorry. They found a body hung dead on a telephone pole...It was Lindsay.”_

__

_Gavin dropped his phone and fell on his knees. What did he do wrong?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note when it comes with the fool social link. that social link ranks up every time someone joins the team.
> 
> Fool: Achievement Hunter (2 of 6)  
> Magician: Ray Narvaez Jr. (1 of 3)  
> Priestess: Ashley Jenkins (1 of 2)  
> Empress: Kara Eberle (1 of 2)  
> Emperor: Geoff Ramsey (1 of 3)  
> Hierophant: Kdin Jenzen (1 of 2)  
> Lovers: Lindsay Jones (1 of 3)  
> Chariot: ???  
> Justice: ???  
> Hermit: Joe the Cat (1 of 2)  
> Fortune: Jon Risinger (1 of 2)  
> Strength: Meg Turney (1 of 2)  
> Hanged Man: ???  
> Death: ???  
> Temperance: ???  
> Devil: Gus Sorola (1 of 2)  
> Tower: K (1 of 2)  
> Star: ???  
> Moon: ???  
> Sun: Barbara Dunkelman (1 of 2)  
> Judgement: ???
> 
> It's also Time for a stats update:
> 
> Strength: Physical attack power  
> -Geoff  
> -Lindsay  
> -Gavin  
> -Ray
> 
> Magic: Magic power  
> -Ray  
> -Gavin  
> -Lindsay  
> -Geoff
> 
> Endurance: Defense  
> -Geoff  
> -Gavin  
> -Lindsay  
> -Ray
> 
> Agility: Speed/ Hit and Evasion Rate  
> -Lindsay (The fastest of the team)  
> -Ray  
> -Gavin  
> -Geoff
> 
> Luck: Critical Hit Rate  
> -Geoff (The luckiest of team)  
> -Gavin  
> -Lindsay  
> -Ray
> 
> EDIT (7/25): I guess I'll explain what's going on. I've been short on chapters and I want to update when I know I can update. I will promise myself that I'm going to update at least once sometime this August


	28. Operation: Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's plan is in action and Jack begins to be vocal about his worry of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I'M BACK! Firstly, I'm going to say I'm really sorry for just stopping, I'm losing motivation to do this story (I'm blaming the fact I'm in that phase where I have to be concentrated in one fandom at a time, and p4dan.) I'll be back...slower, but I'll be uploading. instead of one every 2 weeks it's going to be once a month until I manage to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Also I was going to upload this chapter Yesterday, for yesterday marks the 1-year anniversary of this story *throws confetti* but alas, I didn't.

Ray entered the office, running in with his hoodie up and his sweater drenched. When he entered the Achievement hunter office he quickly took off his sweater. “Damnit it’s pouring today.” he said as he walked to his seat. He turned around and saw no one was in the office but Jack.

“hey Jack?”

“Yes Ray?”

Ray looked down when Jack turned around, “I want to ask you a favor. I know it’s going to sound weird as fuck and won't make any sense, but trust me we need you to do it.”

Jack looked a little suspicious, “Sure? I guess it won't hurt to try.”

During their lunch break Gavin, Geoff, Ray and Lindsay all left. Ryan was about to leave when Jack stopped him.

“Hey Ryan. Look this is going to be a little weird but, i promised someone I’d do it.” He then took Ryan's hand and placed it into his tv monitor.

Nothing happened.

Jack did it again, Nothing.

Ryan freed himself from Jack’s grasp. “What the hell man? what are you doing?”

Jack sighed as he opened the door and checked if anyone was there. when the coast was cleared he went back up to Ryan, “Alright, let’s have lunch together, I’ll explain.”

 

* * *

“He what?”

Jack sighed, “Dammit, he told me not to tell you. he explained me almost everything, and I understood nothing.”

Ryan looked down, “I can see why though…” his voice was somber, “When you realize that one of your friends could possibly be the one killing people, you do start to back away from them.” He looked up at jack, “Wait, why did you put my hand on a TV, then?”

Jack shrugged, “Ray only told me that Michael said that you might be the culprit and that I should put his hand in the TV for science.”

“For...Science?”

 

Jack nodded, “Yeah…”

Suddenly Ryan grabbed onto Jack’s hands.

“Jack…” he began, “I know there are other people in the office in which I could count on, but i’m basically with you guys almost all day.”

 

“Ryan what are you getting a-”

“-Promise me you won't leave me too!”

Silence ensued.

Ryan let go of jack and pushed his hair back and got up, “I...gotta go.”

“I promise.”

Ryan turned around, Jack was up in his seat. “I promise I won’t leave you. As long as you don’t tell anyone else about this.”

“Yeah. I promise...Thanks, Jack.”

 

* * *

“Hey, Jack?” Ray said when he saw Jack closing his umbrella. “How’d it go? Did anything idontknow….weird happen?”

Jack shook his head, “Nope, nothing.” Ray smiled, “Thanks dude, you’re the best.”

Jack looked at Ray, “Ray, why do you think Ryan’s the culprit?”

Ray shook his head, “I don’t. Michael did, and now I’m worried cause-”

“Michael’s missing.”

Ray sighed, Jack continued, “Lindsay told me he’s missing. She didn’t tell me how, or for how long, I bet she told that to Geoff. But, Ray?”

Ray looked up, “Yeah?”

“Don’t get too worked up into the case...I’m having a feeling that Ryan’s actually trying to solve the case himself and I don’t want this to break us apart. we may be co-workers, but we’re also friends.”  
  


Ray smiled, “Yeah, I’ll try. Thanks Jack.” with that Ray went back to the office.

 

* * *

 

 

The office was empty due to everyone in their lunch break. But Ray managed to get the rest of the hunters together.

“So Ray, how did the experiment go?” Lindsay asked. Ray smiled.

“You were right Lindsay. Nothing happened.” Lindsay sighed in relief. Geoff then looked at Ray in confusion,

“Wait, you did an experiment, But never fucking explained said experiment to me or Gavin. What experiment are y’all talking about?”

Lindsay turned to Geoff, “Well, you see the culprit is able to go through the TV in order to put people inside, Which means that the culprit must be some sort of persona-user in order to go through right?”

Geoff nodded, Gavin thought about it for a while before he replied. “We can’t test it out on other people ourselves because they would go through...Just like the first time.”

Ray nodded, “Yeah, in order for it to work, we would need to test it out on someone who isn’t a persona user. In this case, it's Jack. I told Jack to try to Put Ryan's hand on a TV screen to see if nothing happened. I don’t really know if he did it or not. But I trust Jack when he said that nothing happened.”

Gavin looked up, his eyes filled with joy, “That means Ryan’s-”

“-Clean.” Lindsay finished. “He isn’t the culprit. there’s no way he could be.”

The atmosphere in the room began to lighten up even with all the rain outside. Geoff got up and stretched a little. “Well, I say we have to get back to work. And if tonight we do see Michael, we go to HQ immediately after work tomorrow to discuss our game plan. Hell, bring your weapons if you do see him, we"ll save him right then and there.”

 **  
** The other hunters nodded. They were going to find Michael, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and I'm sorry if I didn't upload this anytime sooner. But In one year I uploaded 27 chapters to a painfully long story. Here's to another bunch this next following year!
> 
> The next update will probably be early-mid September if things go to plan.
> 
> Update (8/21/15): I uploaded a preview of chapter 29 "Operation: Bittersweet Discovery" on my tumblr (same name as my account). Next update will be on September 11th.


	29. Operation: Bittersweet Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed, worries grow and Lindsay has a scythe.

That night Gavin told Meg he would be sleeping in the couch. She looked at him in confusion.

“The couch? Really? you can sleep in the bed. why would you sleep in the couch?”

Gavin laughed a little, “oh, well it’s a long story…”

“Gavin, I’m not stupid.” she paused as she turned around and pointed at the TV, “You’re going to watch the Midnight channel aren’t you?”

Gavin kept laughing before sighing. “Yeah…”

Meg put her hand on her face. “Gavin...how long have you been watching it.”

Gavin lifted up two fingers, he then looked up. “I’m sorry Meg...but you’d be surprised what I saw both times.”

“And what did you see both time-”

before she could finish her sentence, The tv turned on by itself. Gavin pointed to the TV, “Just watch.”

Meg finally gave up and sat next to Gavin as the tv screen got clearer. When it was clear, Gavin was able to see a Jail with cells. Some were locked tight, others were wide open.

_“Well, hello ladies and Gents-”_ the voice stopped as his hands were grabbing onto the cells and trying to open it. _“_ Goddamnit _this is the **FOURTH TIME IN A ROW! YOU STUPID DOOR WHY WON’T YOU JUST OPEN!** ”_

Gavin sighed, “I knew it…”

Meg just looked at the tv as the figure opened the cell and showed itself on screen, “M-Michael?”

_“Hey guys It’s me Michael Jones and I’m here because life is a cruel bastard that loves to stab us all in the back…”_ he stopped and looked around. _“Ya know just between you and me, can I just say everyone is a_ peice _of shit?”_

Gavin winced at the statement, Michael has called them that most of the times, but Gavin generally assumed he was joking, Was he really serious about it?

Michael laughed, _“Everyone’s always leaving and begging and asking you to do this or do that, and no one asks how you fucking feel!”_ He looked back at the screen, _“But you guys you guys will never leave me right?”_ his voice got tense as his eyes quickly flashed yellow, _“Right?”_ he then smiled as he waved, _“Oh boy will you look at the time! I gotta go friends, but ya know what? Next_ time _I’ll be sure to come back with something extra_ extra EXTRA _special for you guys! See Ya!”_

and with that the image faded.

“What the-”

Gavin turned to look at meg, her face was in shock.

“What the hell?” was all she could manage to say.

Gavin began to give her a crash course in the midnight channel, how the ones shown in the tv where also the ones who went missing.

“We have to tell the police or else Michael cou-”

“No! we-we can’t.” Gavin said. “How in the world are we going to tell the police ‘oh yeah that midnight channel thing predicts people’s death’ and not have them laugh at us for being mental?”

Meg looked down, “You...You have a point…” She got up from the couch, “I’m gonna bring back that report I was making on it again.”

“Turney don’t do th-”

“It’s final Gavin. I'm gonna make a report on it and all the people who go missing.” Meg smiled, “Oh don’t be so down on yourself Gavin, they’re going to find Michael, and you know it.”

As Meg walked away, Gavin sighed as he said to himself, “Yeah, we are going to find him.”

 

* * *

The next day, the Hunters go to their HQ as usual.

“So, you guys saw...” Gavin started, The other three nodded.

“Why though? Why Michael? It-It makes no sense?” Lindsay said, her voice was tense.

Ray thought about it for a while, “What do the more recent victims have in common?”

Gavin closed his eyes, the most recent victims were Ray, Lindsay and Michael. All of them were close and all of them were from Achievement Hunter.

Gavin opened his eyes, “Didn’t you guys notice how the three recent kidnappings are all from people who work at Achievement Hunter?”

“I noticed that too...But why?” Geoff ask.

“I don’t know ask the guy or lady who’s doing it, oh wait WE DON’T KNOW WHO THE KILLER!” Ray exclaimed getting up from his seat.

“Alright, alright I get it, now sit down brownman.”

Ray sighed, “So, are we going?” Gavin nodded and turned toy Lindsay, “Did you bring something to defend yourself?

Lindsay nodded, “It’ll take a minute to set it up, but I sure as hell do.”

“Set up?” Ray asked.

Lindsay chuckled, “Oh you’ll see.”

****

* * *

Once the Hunters got into the entrance Lindsay stayed outside setting up her weapon. Meanwhile Gavin, Ray and Geoff entered the small shop where K was located.

“HI K, Didja find anything?” Ray said.

K turned around and waved, “Yeah, a new area was just formed. Whenever you guys are ready I can show you the way.”

“That’s probably where Michael Is....” Geoff stated, Gavin and Ray nodded.

“Alright then! Let’s start hunting for achievements and find My husband!” Lindsay said from afar. The guys looked outside only to see Lindsay hold a scythe, Crescent rose to be exact.

“Lindsay, did you…” Ray said in shock.

“Don’t worry, It’s only the 3D print that Miles and Gray made, It only causes hitting damage, not cutting damage.”

Ray still looked at it, surprised by the size “Yeah, but how did you get that thing to fit in your bag?”

“Removable pieces...Duh.”

“Hey, That’s a plastic sythe, Yet I have a giant fucking hammer and you dont say anything about it?” Geoff said, sounding offended.

“Boss, I’m pretty sure I did ask why you had it when you first went in. But that’s not the point alright.” Ray looked at K, “We’re ready.” He said, “Show us where Michael is.”

K nodded, “Got it. Follow me.” he said as he started walking. The hunters proceed to follow him.

 

* * *

Jack decided to Invite Ryan to go to Costco.

While they were eating Ryan decided to finally ask something that was on his mind.  
  
“Why’d you bring me with you guys?”

“Well, It was Catti’s idea. I’ve been telling her what’s been happening and  she suggested that we should try to stick together more. Ya know how they’ve been doing.”

Ryan shrugged, “Fair enough.”

“Ya know, I wonder what they are doing though…I hope it’s not finding the killer.” Jack faced Ryan, “I know you’ve been trying to do that.”

“W-what are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Ryan sighed, “Yeah, you’re right.” He admitted, “But, I feel like there’s some connection. Whoever works at Achievement Hunter just keeps getting targeted. Not to mention the Midnight Channel also shows them. Michael was shown last night, and he’s missing. That can’t be a coincidence.”

Jack sighed, “So what you’re saying is that anyone in Achievement Hunter, You, Me, even Caleb, are in danger of being kidnapped by the killer?”

Ryan nodded, “The things they say in the midnight channel though...That’s not like them. Michael’s was all happy-go-lucky, yet talking about how no one asks how he feels.”  
  


“Well, that is television, maybe he forgot or something-”

“Forgot? How? What about when Lindsay went missing? I was there! Me!” His voice started to raise as he got up from his seat.

“Ryan, now you’re starting to sound selfish. It’s an exaggeration. It’s how Television works. Maybe that’s just how he feels, even if it’s not true.”

Ryan sighed, “Yeah, you’re right...It just makes me feel bad, ya know? Makes me feel like he doesn't...I don’t know... need me. “

Jack sighed, “I know how that feels. But don’t think like that.” He then said quickly trying to lighten the mood.

Ryan managed to crack a smile, “Yeah...thanks Jack. At least you’re still here…”

Jack smiled back, but he thought, “If what Ryan says is true, how long will it be before I get taken? If that happens then what would become of Ryan then?”

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odds are the next update will be late October, especially with a certain dancing game comming out in the end of this month.
> 
> I'll say about October 29th or 30th


	30. Operation: Caged In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, Ray, Lindsay and Geoff went inside the TV to find Michael but end up meeting someone more shocking.

The hunters followed K to what looked like a Jail cell. Lindsay looked around in hopes of finding some sort of sign that Michael is there.

“Are you guy’s sure Michael is here?” she asked, Gavin nodded.

“I'm 110% sure of it. K knows where he’s going.” He said,“ I also have this gut feeling he’s here.”

Geoff looked at the scenery, “A jail huh? The real question is Why a jail?”

K looked at Geoff, “This world...it’s a world of the person's mind, multiple people to be accurate. when someone is thrown here and is lost for a while, a part of their unconscious comes to take form.”

“Let me guess,” Ray began. “This place and what I’m going to assume is Michael’s shadow is really just part of Michael’s mind?”

K nodded.

Geoff sighed, “That answers How, but my question is WHY? Why of all things that it could have been, why a Jail?”

Gavin bit his lip in nervousness of what could lie ahead, “We’ll just have to go in and see.”

And so they enter.

 

* * *

Jack was driving on his way home when he got a call from Kdin,

_“Hey, Jack. Is it just me or are they acting really strange?”_ He said.

“Did you just notice that now? They’ve been acting like that for the last few weeks.”

_“I course I did notice, I just thought it might have been of some bad joke someone said. All of a sudden I just notice a divide and Geoff, Gav, and Ray are hanging out together while you, Michael and Ryan hung out.”_   
  


“Everyone’s acting weird. It was subtle when Ray went missing. But ever since 3 members have been taken, things just haven't been the same.”

_“You know this reminds me of some game where a group of high school students solve a murder case. Sure it’s probably unlikely to be true but It’s just a thought. They’re probably solving the murder case and you know_ it _Jack.”_

Jack sighed, “That’s what I feared. They shouldn’t get involved, let the police handle it.”

_“But, what if the police can’t?”_

Jack stayed silent. “What are you getting at Kdin?”

_“I-I don’t know, forget I said anything.”_

 

* * *

The hunters entered the jail, the lights were off from the inside and the only light came from the red and black striped sky from outside.

“Damn, It’s too dark…” Ray said, “Why aren’t the lights on?”

suddenly as if by cue, the lights began to flash on, revealing multiple jail cells.

“Wow, that was convenient,” Ray said as they turned on.

_“Oh...so you’re here.”_ a monotone voice said, everyone turned around and behind them was a person in jail garb. He was chained up, and his eyes were glowing yellow.

“Michael..?” Lindsay said, looking at the figure. she quickly corrected herself, “No...you’re not the real Michael...you’re his shadow aren’t you?”

He nodded, _“Yea, I’m his shadow, so what?”_ he said, his voice was sad. _“What are you going to do to me? beat me up? Stab me in the back like the pieces of shit you are?”_  
  


“What the hell are you saying?” Geoff said, offended by how calm the shadow was.

_“It’s cause I’m a two-faced bastard isn’t it? Y'all are scared about me when I go into fucking Rage Quit mode and then think that ‘because_ _I'm a_ _pissy time bomb I don’t need no help', isn’t it?”_

“Woah, he just became a whole different person!” Gavin said as he looked at the shadow, his eyes glowing brighter.

_“Oh well, I know why you shits are here. you want to find **HIM** , right? well too bad he’s all the way at the top!”_ Shadow Michael said. His eyes dimmed down as his shoulders calmed down, _“I doubt you guys are gonna make it, but even so I’ll be waiting. so uh, bye for now.”_

And with that shadow Michael disappeared.

Ray sighed, “Well, I guess we have no choice. Let’s go.”

Lindsay raised her fist in the air, “BONSAI!”

Everyone looked at Lindsay, “What? It’s a chant, I’m preparing myself for battle.”

K shyly raised his fist in the air, “B-Bonsai…”

Lindsay smiled, “That’s the spirit! Now let’s go get my husband back!”

Everyone nodded and began to go inside.

* * *

That afternoon, Meg had offered Ashley a ride home.

“So, How’s Burnie doing lately?” Meg asked, her eyes facing the road.

Ashley sighed, “Better, but he’s still gotta stay home to recover. It won't be for long, only until the stomach flu goes away.” she decided to change the subject, “So, how’s Gavin doing?”

Meg's eyes seemed to glimmer, not of tears, but as if she was hit with an idea. "Nothing much. I’m finally starting to understand what's going on with him.”  
  


“Really?”

she nodded, “Yep, turns out that midnight channel doesn't show your soulmate, it shows who's going to die next!”  
  


Ashley nodded for a second. when she finally processed what Meg had said, she did a double-take on her. “Wait, are you saying that show predicts the future?"

Meg shrugged, “I don't know, but I’m going to get to the bottom of this.”

“Yeah, but how?”

“I’m gonna call Lindsay.”

Ashley looked at her in a state of bewilderment, “Why her?”

Meg sighed, “I watched the midnight channel last night...and Michael was there.”  
  


“So, by following your logic, would that mean Michael’s going to be next.”

Meg nodded.

“Okay, I see, but I think you should call her later on. You see she was acting all fidgety today. I bet it's probably because of Michael's disappearance, but at the same time, It’s like she's hiding something. I don't know what it is and I doubt she’ll tell you that easily, this is Lindsay Jones we’re talking about.”

“Yeah, I thought the same…”

 

* * *

The hunters have been moving up the dungeon slowly, but as efficiently as they can. Everyone tried their best to run away from the shadows chasing them and only using their weapons as their means of attack. Of course Gavin and Ray tried to heal as best as they could, especially Ray, who seemed to be in pain.

“Ray? You okay?” Gavin asked.

“Yeah man, you look tired as dicks.” Geoff added.

Ray shook his head and smiled, “I-I’m fine, we need to find Michael as soon as we can. Let’s go.”

Gavin hesitated for a second but kept moving on.

They make it to the 4th floor when they encounter Shadow Michael once again.

_“You guys are here! I’m surprised you made it this far. But sadly the road stops here.”_

the lights turn off, when they come back on once again, a giant shadow in the figure of a police officer appears, but Shadow Michael was nowhere to be seen.

The Hunters backed away slowly, Gavin, Ray, and Geoff summon quickly summon their personas. Lindsay looked carefully at what they did as a card comes before her. “Alright then, I guess it’s my turn then.” She swings her weapon around, “Let’s go Ishtar!” she sliced her card with her weapon and Ishtar appeared behind her. she extended her arm and twirled her hands a little, “Garu!” she exclaimed as she spun around. suddenly a gust of wind appears, but when it went away, the shadow seemed unaffected.

  
“Eh?”

_“Uhhh...I hate to break it to_ you _Lindsay.”_ K said in her head   _“but...the shadow drains wind spells.”_

Lindsay flipped the shadow off, “Well fuck you too shadow.”

“Alright then, I guess it's time to use physical force,” Geoff said as he began rushing to the shadow.

_“Wait Geoff_ don’t _I think it-”_

Just as Geoff was to hit the shadow, a wall reflected the attack and hit Geoff instead. Geoff was immediately thrown back to where he was.

_“-reflects...physical.”_

“well I’m sorry K, you should have TOLD ME THAT SOONER!”

_“s-sorry”_

Geoff sighed as he got back up and looked at the others “What now Gavin?”

Gavin looked at the shadow and looked like he was ready to cast a spell when he heard a yell.

“Come on! Let's get this over with!” Gavin turned around and saw Ray, clapping his hands preparing to cast a zio spell.

“X-Ray wait! we don't know what it could do!”

“Yeah, but Vav, you don’t understand. If you’re gone, then we’re screwed.”

“What? Why?”

Ray shrugged, “I don’t know for sure but it’s something about you being the cool one and if you die we are hopelessly screwed or something. I did some research on these things. I know what to do.”

Ray proceeded to cast a zio spell, only for it to reflect and hit Ray. Ray was thrown back and he laid on the floor.

_“Guys! Ray’s unconscious!_ ” K shouted from in their heads.

“Fuck! Of all people, why Ray?” Geoff said, rushing to Ray.

Gavin realized it was bad, but there was no way the shadow will let them escape. He was about to suggest to leave him there when he remembered something. He quickly took the bead Joe the cat gave him before and placed it in Ray's mouth. there was nothing for the second after that until…

“Gah!”

Ray's eyes flashed open as he spat the bead out of his mouth, “What the hell is that! That’s no taco!” Ray looked around, “This ain’t no Taco Bell either...wait, am I alive again?”

“Ray! You’re alive again!” Lindsay exclaimed.

Ray got up and nodded, “Yep I sure am.” he looked at the shadow, “So, this bastard drains wind, reflects physical and reflects electricity. How the hell are we going to be able to fight it?” everyone got suddenly thrown back by an attack the shadow had done without them noticing.

Gavin looked at the others, “We’ve got to be careful about this, if we attack too much it’s going to beat us all.”

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d be the strategic type Gavin, “Geoff said chuckling.”

“Well, me neither. it's just probably because I value my life and I don’t want to die.”

“Same. As long as our lives are in stake I’m probably gonna be more careful.” Ray said as he got up.  
  


Lindsay looked at the shadow, ”You know? we never really checked if it even takes damage from fire or ice attacks.

Geoff nodded and cast an agi spell. it hit, but the shadow was still up.

Ray looked at the shadow, “Guess it resists it, but I guess it's better than a damn reflect.”

Geoff turned to Gavin, “your turn bud,” Gavin nodded and cast a bufu. the shadow winced and fell to the floor.

Geoff shook his head, “no way man, I ain't touching that thing, it reflected back at me and hurt man.”

_“It’s alright Geoff, shadow’s weaknesses are completely void when their down.”_ K said.

“You sure?”

_“Of course I’m sure.”_

Geoff shrugged “alright then.” He said, “Are we gonna do it?’

Gavin nodded and the four of them went all out with the shadow. eventually when they retreated, they discovered they did enough damage to kill the shadow.

“Seriously? that was it? just agi, bufu and an all out attack?” Ray said, “that thing didn’t even have a lot of health.”

Geoff shrugged, "Well there’s no use worrying about it." he said. The others nodded. Gavin went up to Ray, “Hey, X-Ray, you okay?”

Ray nodded, “yeah, a little shaken about the fight but I feel much better. We have to find Michael today, I’m not going to leave until he’s with us.”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Michael part 1 of 2:  
> Most of what Michael is in this story appears in this chapter more than the next one. S.Michael mostly talks about how because he's known as the 'angry guy' of AH, that everyone believes he's strong and not the type to whine or talk to others (which in this story, proves it wrong). S.Michael has a very split personality, a quiet, monotone, confused self, and an angry, wild self. (More shadow talk in the next chapter)
> 
> Next update will be mid-November, maybe before Thanksgiving-ish  
> 


	31. Operation: The Bittersweet Knight, Shadow Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters meet up with Shadow Michael, but he isn't the only one who's in the way.

Time had passed by them fast. after the fight with the mid-floor boss, everyone seemed to be doing better. They were tired of course, but they didn’t want to stop until they found Michael.

When they finally got to the top, they stood in front of the giant iron door and sat down.

“Man, I’m pooped…” Lindsay said.

“Yeah...me too.” said Geoff.

Gavin looked at Ray, he was on the ground, breathing hard. Gavin too was also breathing hard.

“I guess we should take a break, we went up 7 floors anyway.”

“But-”

“I know You, Geoff, Lindsay and I all want to finish this and leave with him. but the truth is we can't. We may be stronger after fighting so many shadows, but if we’re not concentrated then all our efforts will be in vain.”  
  


“Wow, that got really philosophical Gav,” Geoff said, “But you are right. if it took us a long ass time to beat that shadow from earlier, then imagine fighting shadow Michael.”

“But that's what we want to avoid!” Ray exclaimed, raising his hands in the air.

“Yeah, but that’s what we’ve been trying to avoid and always failed. From what I’ve learned after facing myself and seeing Lindsay face herself, I’ve pretty much come to the conclusion that unless you have a strong resolve, there’s very little chance to face the shadow and say they’re right. that's just who we fucking are. Sure we could admit it to ourselves, but it's way harder to do it when there's people watching, especially people you know and care.”

everyone stayed silent.

“Hey! don't just stand there looking at me like I'm a crazy person, I'm just saying what’s true.”

Lindsay nodded, “Yeah, you’ve got a point...there’s no way we’ll be able to fight Shadow Michael without being rested, Let’s go for now. I know that when we come back here tomorrow, we’ll save him. for real this time.

 

* * *

The next day, Gavin and Geoff met outside the AH office.

“Hey, Gavin, I think I have a plan,” He said.

Gavin looked at him, confused at what he was getting at. “A plan? For what? A new heist? A new Minecraft Let’s play?”

Geoff shook his head, “no, It’s not that. Look, We’re all gonna one by one slowly leave, Lindsay had the day off today so she’s probably already at our HQ, but the rest of us will slowly and sporadically throughout the day leave and meet at our HQ. That way, we can go and save ‘him’ today.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, “You-You’re just gonna let us up and leave?!” He said in shock, “Like, I get it’s a good idea to save him earlier, but still… aren’t Jack and Ryan gonna notice us being gone?”

“I already told Jack about it, he thinks you’re going to be filming a short, and Ray’s going to an appointment. I can just leave whenever the fuck I want and any excuse I give is pretty much valid.”  
  


Gavin thought about it for a while, “Fair enough.”

And so the plan was carried on. Geoff was the first to leave. Ray left about a half an hour later for his ‘appointment’. Gavin was the last one to go. As he left he was stopped by Jack.

“Hey, Gavin?” He said.

Gavin turned around, “Yeah?”

“I’m going to be honest, I don’t believe in Geoff in the slightest that you’re filming a short or Ray going to an appointment.”

Gavin chuckled nervously, suddenly the door opened.

“Hey, Gavin? hurry up will ya? we got that short to film.”

“I-I’m coming, Blaine.” Gavin said before turning back to Jack, “Look, I don’t know what Geoff said, but I have to go, okay? I’ll...see ya later. Tell Ryan I said hi.” and with that Gavin left.

Gavin turned to see Blaine, “What do you want?” He said.

Blaine showed him his phone that was full of texts, “It’s Geoff, dude called saying to call you cause of the ‘short’ you’ve gotta film.”

It took Gavin a while to realize Geoff called in to help him get out of the office much easier. He looked at Blaine, “Thanks, man. I was in a real sticky situation back there.”

Blaine shrugged, “Eh, no problem. But next time tell Geoff to call me during my break, not during work.”

Gavin chuckled, “I will, but he’ll just not do it anyways.”

“True.”

as Gavin said his farewells to Blaine a voice rang inside of his head as usual,

_"Thou art I...and I am thou,..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings_ thee _closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the moon arcana."_

 

* * *

 

 

When Gavin entered Costco he noticed the rest of the group were there, he was breathing hard.

“Took ya long enough,” Geoff said rolling his eyes, “Where were ya?”  
  


Gavin looked down, “I..I walked here.”

Ray noticed his friend did seem as determined or excited as he usually was, “Vav? You okay? You look...out of it.”

Gavin let out a nervous laugh, “Heh, you noticed huh? I had a close call when I was walking here”

 

* * *

_“Bloody hell, I forgot I have to walk all the way there…” Gavin said to himself as he was walking his way to Costco._

__

_As he walked he noticed someone walking down the street, Gavin managed to overhear the person's conversation._

__

_“...Yeah, I know….Wait? what do you mean Geoff, Ray and Gavin just left? you do that means right? I’m not doing any of their work, I’ve got an episode of The Patch to film today.”_

__

_Gavin looked up and quickly looked down and began to walk fast. The person would kill him if he finds him now._

__

_when he walked past him Gavin looked back, “What the hell is Ryan doing outside? I thought he was busy back at the office...” He thought to himself. Gavin looked closely at the bag he was carrying, “What is that crazy bastard up to now?”_

 

* * *

“Wait, you ran into Ryan too?” Lindsay said.

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, he had this bag and- hold on, did you say ‘too’?”

“Yea,” she said, “He actually came here to buy something, I think it was like some food or whatever, and he actually found me sitting here. Ray was actually here and had to hide cause ya know, he thinks he’s at an appointment.”

“Woah, I wasn’t informed of this, what did he say?” Geoff asked curiously.

“Well, I don’t think he suspects me too much in the moment. he was like ‘I hope they find Michael soon’ and the usual things. I did notice he was a little...uh...tired I guess? He definitely looks like he hasn’t gotten enough sleep, that’s for sure.”

the group stayed silent.

“B-But come on guys! It’s alright, Let’s get Michael and end this drama already.” Lindsay said trying to inspire them.

Gavin nodded, “That is why we’re here right?”

 

* * *

The Hunters make their way back up to the giant iron door from the day before.

Gavin placed his hands on the door, “You ready?”

Everyone nodded and Gavin pushed the door allowing everyone to rush in…

and see Michael, the real one, tackle his shadow.

“You...you TAKE BACK EVERYTHING YOU SAID RIGHT NOW!”

The shadow was silent.

“Oh, so you’re being quiet now huh? are you having second thoughts now? Why?”

 

The shadow stayed silent. But he replied to Michael with a malicious smile. then he started to laugh. softly at first, but the volume of his laugh began to intensify. Michael backed away.

“You...you’re fucking twisted.”

The shadow kept laughing, _“Oh my.”_ he said, _“You’re hilarious you know Michael? I don’t even remember what I said to you!”_

“What?”

_“Yeah. I completely forgot”_ he said, still laughing.

“You’re fucking unbelievable! You say that you know me, but you don't know shit! I-I’m _NOTHING_ close to who you say I am! I’m not as you say a ‘two-faced, anger-prone idiot.”

Suddenly shadow collapsed to the floor and kept laughing. _“Oh my, your...your faces are **PRICELESS**. Michael, you should totally see them!”_  
  


“See...them? I can’t see shit, this fog's too thick for me to see…” Michael turned around and suddenly noticed 4 figures, he couldn't get a grasp at them completely, but it was clear enough for him to see who they were. the long red flowing hair, the stache, the purple sweater, and more noticeable, the big nose.

“No..no way...this...this can't be!” Michael said backing away from Gavin and the others, “You guys, y’all are just some illusion created from this jerk huh?”

“Fuck no!” Geoff said, “We came to _RESCUE_ you, Michael!”

“LIES, YOU GUYS COULDN’T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO ENTER HERE! THERE WOULD BE NO WAY FOR THE REAL YOU TO ENTER THIS PLACE!”

Gavin's eyes widened, “You, you know where we are?”  
  


Michael nodded, “I was still awake before being pushed into a goddamn TV! For a second, I didn’t believe it. but this place is definitely not Austin at all.

_“_ hehehe _so you noticed. This place was made especially for yo-”_  
  


“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Michael exclaimed, clutching his head with his hands, “ISN’T IT ENOUGH THAT YOU’RE MOCKING ME. NOW YOU’RE INSULTING ME?!” He yelled as he pointed to Gavin and the others.

“Michael, It’s really us, though.” Ray began, looking hurt at Michael’s comments. Michael didn’t turn to face him.

“What do you want from me?” Michael said, suddenly calming down. The shadow laughed, _“Well, isn’t it obvious? I want you to accept me! I want to hear from you that I am you.”_

“Bullshit I’ll never say that!”

Shadow Michael shrugged, _“Oh well, It’s not like I wouldn’t mind if you said that I’m not, I’d be the one left standing and do a much better job as the real you.”_

Michael went up and pushed the shadow to the wall. he was holding him to his neck as if he was determined to kill him.

Lindsay began to rush to Michael, “No! Don’t say it!”

“You...You're not me!”

The shadow began to laugh once again, _“Holy shit, I can’t believe you actually said it! Finally I can get rid of you!”_ the shadow pushed him back as the purple aura grew bigger and once it faded, revealed the true shadow.

his face seemed to be covered with what seemed to be a mask that looked like it was smiling, something was glowing an intense shade of red under the mask. The shadow seemed to have retained its jail wardrobe but was almost ripped to shreds. Blood covered the shadow all around his face and body. his arms were chained to what seemed to be two sharp blades that laid on the ground as he was levitated off from the ground.

_“I am a shadow…”_ It began. _“The true self..”_

“Let’s go guys,” Lindsay said, lifting her weapon. Everyone else held their weapons up, preparing for the shadow to attack. The shadow looked at them scornfully.

_“Why? Why defend him? Can’t you see that he want’s to fight me all by himself! Don’t get in the way!”_

“As if we’re going to do that,” Gavin said as he summoned his persona, Theseus. “We came to save Michael from the likes of YOU, and we won’t stop until YOU are defeated.”

_“Of course you would...Gavin. Very well then, let's see if you can survive this!”_ As if on cue, the shadow raised both of his hands in the air, causing the blades to lift as well he then went down and punched the ground, shaking the whole area.

Michael, who had collapsed for a while, was finally regaining consciousness, “What the hell happened?”

“MICHAEL LOOK OUT!”

Michael looked up and noticed a giant blade coming towards him at full speed, he instinctively lifted his arm as a shield and closed his eyes.

“Garu!”

When Michael opened his eyes he noticed Lindsay in front of him along with a giant figure in front of her blowing the blade away. The blade was much stronger however and hit the figure, sending it and Lindsay away and hitting the damp gray wall.

“Lindsay!” Michael exclaimed, looking behind him, he suddenly heard laughter.

_“Oh come on, don’t be ridiculous. Didn’t you want to fight me? Here I am.”_   
  


Michael shook his head, the shadow sighed, _“It’s just that he’s been full of vinegar lately. He’s so fucking stubborn as if he’s hiding  something...not to mention when you guys were gone, he was agitated about the fact that you guys weren't here yesterday. And honestly, his attitude has been bugging me for a while…’_ _Remember when you said that? When you honestly thought that one of your friends could be the killer.”_  
  


“No...No shut up, that NEVER happened.”  
  


“Damnit who does he think he is?” Ray said to himself, “He said this to me, he can’t hide the fact he told me those words.”

_“Seriously, though.”_ The shadow said waving his hands in the air, _“You’re just so uncontrollably. not only do you deny you say that you assumed one of your friends was the killer, you deny it in front of the person who HEARD it from you! that’s fucking pathetic.”_ he said as he pointed to Ray. the shadow put his hands over his mask, _“But I'm already tired of you guys. Let’s finish this.”_ with that he ripped off his mask to reveal his face. it looked like a completely bloodied and bruised Michael, his mouth seemed to be stitched together and its eyes glowed bright red with rage.

Shadow Michael  snapped his fingers and ball of flame came before him on both of his hands.

_“Farewell ‘Rage Quit’ Jones.”_ it said.

“Not on our watch!” Gavin exclaimed before shooting an arrow at the shadow. The shadow growled.

_“Damnit. You really are a pain in the ass. I guess I might as well get rid of you jerks first."_ He said as he shot the fireballs at the hunters.

Geoff raised his arm and Dionysus quickly rushed to take the hits.

Lindsay quickly ran to Michael, who was on the ground.

“Michael…”

Michael looked up. his eyes looked as if he was about to cry.

“Lindsay...is...is it really you?” He asked. Lindsay nodded.

Michael gritted his teeth, “Dammit. what the fuck happened to me back there? that-that thing just spouted bullshit and suddenly I felt so shrouded in fog and mystery I wasn’t thinking straight…”

Lindsay leaned down next to Michael as she saw the other three hunters desperately fight against the shadow. She sighed, Michael looked at her confused.

“Lindsay...did...did something happen?”

Lindsay nodded, “That time I was missing, I was actually here. The culprit sent me to this place, just like you. I ended up wandering to an odd place, just like you. and I also met...her.”

“Her?”

“My other self, my shadow. the things I didn't want to admit myself, Ya know…”

“...Just like me?” Michael said.

“Yeah. I think you know already, how that monster trying to kill you is you. And before you say anything about how he isn't, Let me tell you one thing. I’m never going to leave your side Michael. And I know for a fact that Geoff, Ray, and Gavin will never leave your side either. We understand. we all went through the same thing. Being faced with the truth hurts but ya know what you’ve gotta do, you have to get up and kick the problem right in the balls. hit it where it hurts, it hurt you first either way.”

Michael looked at her, “So you really are serious? He-he’s me?”

As if by cue, shadow Michael turns around, _“What the fuck?! Are you accepting me?! You’re crazy!”_ He began to dash to Michael.

“He’s going for Michael!” Ray said. Gavin looked at the shadow rushing to kill the host, “We won’t let him.” He returned Theseus into a card form and changed into a new persona, “Obariyon!” He called and broke the card. the small creature rushed to where Michael and Lindsay were and took the hit for them.

Lindsay quickly managed to heal the team and ran off with Michael. But as Shadow Michael began to chase them in a fit of rage, He was suddenly pulled back. Geoff and Ray, with the help of their personas, managed to grab the chains that connected the shadow to the blades and began dragging him back until he fell into the ground.

Gavin finished the shadow off with Rampage and as the shadow yelled in agony, Michael turned around and went back. The shadow was back to his original self once more.

Michael nodded, “You were right, I act before I think. I guess you could say what happened here was a perfect example of who I am.” He smiled sadly, “Things have gone wack haven’t they? And, I guess you were right. You are me.”

The shadow looked up and smiled, He glowed and suddenly changed forms, the new figure had a giant sword that was chained to his right arm. He was wearing what seemed to be a spartan helmet  and was covered in armor. It turned into a card and suddenly disappeared. almost immediately, Michael collapsed and fell into his knees. Everyone rushed to see if he was okay. Michael managed to get up on his own and smiled, this time a much happier smile than before.

“Lindsay, Everyone… thanks.” He said as he walked and gave his wife a hug and kissed her on the lips.

“Damnit Michael, I missed you!”

“I could say the same. Come on let’s go.”

Everyone nodded, and began to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year where I go on a hiatus. There's a point as usual where I can't seem to bother to keep working on this story (mainly because I'm just simply uninspired.) Updates will return in January.
> 
> Social Link status:  
> Fool: Achievement Hunter (2 of 6)  
> Magician: Ray Narvaez Jr. (1 of 3)  
> Priestess: Ashley Jenkins (1 of 2)  
> Empress: Kara Eberle (1 of 2)  
> Emperor: Geoff Ramsey (1 of 3)  
> Hierophant: Kdin Jenzen (1 of 2)  
> Lovers: Lindsay Jones (1 of 3)  
> Chariot: ???  
> Justice: ???  
> Hermit: Joe the Cat (1 of 2)  
> Fortune: Jon Risinger (1 of 2)  
> Strength: Meg Turney (1 of 2)  
> Hanged Man: ???  
> Death: ???  
> Temperance: ???  
> Devil: Gus Sorola (1 of 2)  
> Tower: K (1 of 2)  
> Star: ???  
> Moon: Blaine Gibson (1 of 2)  
> Sun: Barbara Dunkelman (1 of 2)  
> Judgement: ???


	32. Operation: Cooldown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group calms down after the eventful day they had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? Yeah I am too. I've slowly gotten a big AH kick again (not that I ever left, other things just sort of took over) and I felt like I needed to bring this back.
> 
> Of course, If you can see this was clearly not really supposed to be the overall ending (i genuinely anticipated at least 70-ish chapter but god thats too much hahaha) but I feel like this is a solid place to end. of course not a full fledged ending, but It's at least officially finishes Michael's arc 
> 
> I'm not 100% sure I might be able to come back for a part 2 unless people REALLY want it (or if i feel inspired enough to do so) but for the time I spent on this, it really was a trip and I enjoyed every moment of it, so I'm really sorry that I cut it off short like this (this is technically the half of the full team but nowhere near the halfway point of the story). I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is the second to last chapter I wrote for this fic before I ultimately left it, so if there isn't a lot then I guess you can tell the only edits I made now are the usual grammar stuff but other than that its been left relatively untouched.

When they got out, Michael leaned against the wall outside of Costco breathing heavily.

 

“So, I only have one question.”

 

“Yeah?” Gavin said.

 

“Why the fuck are you wearing those glasses?”   
  


Gavin touched his face, he forgot to remove his glasses. He turned to see that the rest of the group also still had these glasses.

 

“Are-are you talking about out foglasses?” Gavin said pointing to his green glasses.

 

“The what?”   
  


Ray removed his glasses and quickly replaced them with his original pair. “These are some weird pairs of glasses that help us see over in ‘that place’”

 

“Huh? why do you need it though?”

 

Lindsay hummed slightly, “Well, you see, we’ve actually been inside that place for a while now. Gavin and Ray were actually the ones who discovered that world. and well, that place turns out to be the place where the midnight channel’s showing those shows.”

Michael’s eyes widened, “Hold on, was there one for me?”

 

Geoff nodded, “Why’d ya think we went inside to save you? The midnight channel happens to be the only way we find out what the hell is going on in there and shows us who’s inside the TV.”

 

“So that’s the connection…” Michael said, contemplating what he just learned.

 

Gavin sighed, “How many times has this been going on for? Three?”

 

Ray nodded, “First me, then Lindsay, Now michael.”

 

“Is...there anything...I can do?”

 

Everyone turned around and saw michael.

 

“Are you serious?” Geoff said.

 

Michael nodded, “Whoever the asshole is who’s killing people with that place deserves to get kicked right in the dick. And I’m willing to help you guys. I can help you guys fight.”

 

Gavin put away his glasses, “I-I mean if you want, I can’t stop you. But, you need to rest.”

 

“of course boi.” He said. “ I’m fucking tired. It’s like I haven’t slept for days…”

 

“Alright then, it’s decided.” Geoff said as he looked at the time, “We can still get back, it’s only been an hour in real time so none of the guys would really notice. Lindsay, you and Michael go home alright?”

 

Lindsay nodded, she went to Michael but he just shook his head, “Hey Gav?” Michael said looking at him, “Can I...Talk to you?”

 

Gavin nodded, he let Michael hold on to his shoulder as they walked away from the rest of the group.

 

“Gavin, I just want to say thanks…”

 

“No problem boi.” Gavin said smiling.

 

“Say, I’m glad you came to save me, at least I know you guys.” Michael said laughing a little. “When I get better I promise you I’m going to beat the shit out of whoever is doing this to us.”

 

“Alright then, boi, when you get better you tell us so we can show you around the place.”

 

suddenly Gavin felt time stop once more as the voice came to him as usual.

 

_ "Thou art I...and I am thou,... _

_ Thou hast established a new bond... _

_ It brings thee closer to the truth... _

_ Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Chariot arcana." _

 

Gavin turned around and saw the rest of the guys running towards Gavin.

 

“Sup man.” Ray said, “Geoff’s already gone ahead and left, we’re gonna go with Lindsay and Michael.”

 

Gavin and Michael looked at each other and smiled.

 

They were finally together once again, the scare was finally over.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: 1/26/18- Hey so I think its...kind of obvious that i pretty much abandoned this story (woops) but even then, this is a story I genuinely care despite time because its easily the longest running series I managed to keep up to date for a looong time.
> 
> It's not official, but don't be surprised if there's a bit of a revamp to the story in the next months (luckily I managed to luck out in terms of many new arcs since they hadn't been written yet. I want to make it more accurate in terms of the people who are now in it so theres also going to be a lot of timeskips). Not for certainty, but maybe.
> 
> I kind of just wanted to write a sort of 'farewell(? maybe?)' letter since this story is still to this day my most consistent hell, maybe ill add a chapter to sort of leave it open ended? who knows...
> 
> I want to thank EVERYONE who commented on this story, anyone who sent kudos and even bookmarked this wild write of a story i made back when I was like...15. it really does mean a lot to me. Writting hasnt always been my strong suit but this one and dead dropping mission really were the stories that got me to really enjoy it more than I thought I would.


End file.
